Different Path
by Kouhai-san
Summary: Di saat usianya memasuki usia 5 tahun, Naruto berhasil bertemu dengan bijuu dalam tubuhnya, dan bicara dengan bijuu yang tersegel di dalam tubuh kecilnya itu, Kyuubi no Kitsune. FF pertama sekaligus kolab bersama devil del viso d'angelo Selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1

Di saat usianya memasuki usia 5 tahun, Naruto berhasil bertemu dengan _bijuu_ dalam tubuhnya, dan bicara dengan _bijuu_ yang tersegel di dalam tubuh kecilnya itu, _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Tidak hanya bertemu, Naruto berhasil membuat _Kyuubi_ mempercayakan kekuatannya pada Naruto, dan berteman dengannya. Bahkan _Kyuubi_ juga membantu Naruto mengasah kemampuan berpikir juga fisiknya, melatih Naruto agar bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara efektif dan efisien

Diusia Naruto yang menginjak usia 6 tahun, Naruto didaftarkan menjadi murid akademi _ninja_ Konoha, dan Naruto diminta untuk menahan diri, bersikap biasa, menekan semua kemampuannya pada titik terendahnya. Tujuan _Kyuubi_ meminta Naruto bersikap seperti itu, tentu saja agar Naruto tidak menarik perhatian siapapun, mengingat jati diri Naruto akan membuatnya diincar para _shinobi_ dari desa lain

Selama di akademi, Naruto tidak terlalu banyak bertingkah, meski terkadang sifat jahilnya keluar di saat dirinya merasa bosan, dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat normal layaknya anak-anak seusianya. Dalam teori, Naruto juga tidak terlalu baik, meski otaknya menyamai otak si rusa pemalas, Shikamaru. Begitu pula saat praktik, Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun _chakra_ nya mengingat secara fisik dan stamina Naruto sangatlah kuat. Semua yang Naruto lakukan terlihat biasa dimata orang lain, sehingga Naruto tidak menjadi pusat perhatian

Naruto juga memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ikut andil dalam timnya. Naruto cukup pasif saat menjalankan misi, dan tentu saja membuat Kakashi bingung harus berbuat apa agar Naruto bisa lebih aktif di dalam tim. Sifat Naruto yang pasif memang tidak terlalu berdampak pada tim, tapi Kakashi juga ingin Naruto berperan dalam tim. Sayangnya Kakashi tidak tau bahwa Naruto sering memberikan instruksi pada Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka menjalankan misi, di saat Kakashi sibuk dengan buku yang kalian tau apa itu

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

Di salah satu kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, kamar itu terlihat cukup rapi, dan sesosok anak laki-laki yang berusia 5 tahun tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah anak itu terlihat sedikit merah akibat suhu badannya yang cukup tinggi

Anak yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu tengah berbaring, mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya, demam itu membuatnya cukup lemas, untuk duduk saja sudah membuat kepala pirang itu berdenyut keras. Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke beranda kamarnya, menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal

Rasa kantuk menghampiri Naruto

 _In mindscape_

Naruto membuka perlahan mata biru langitnya, menatap sekelilingnya

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto pelan

" **Hoi, bocah. Ikuti suaraku."** terdengar suara berat dan menggema di seluruh tempat itu

Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sosok yang bicara tadi, tapi nihil, tidak ada siapapun, hanya dirinya di tempat yang seperti saluran pembuangan air itu

" **Cepat ke sini, bocah bodoh."** suara itu kembali terdengar

Naruto hanya bisa mempertajam telinganya untuk bisa mendengar asal suara tadi, dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke sumber suara itu. Sekarang Naruto berada di depan entah itu pagar atau pintu gerbang yang sangat besar dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan _kanji_ _`Fuuin`_

"Tulisan apa itu? Aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Tapi, aku tidak tau bagainama membacanya." gumam Naruto

" **Itu dibaca** _ **fuuin**_ **, bocah bodoh."** suara itu menjawab

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" protes Naruto kesal, tapi membuat suara tadi terkekeh

" **Khekhekhe. Mendekatlah."** perintah suara itu

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti perintah suara itu, Naruto tidak merasakan bahaya dari suara itu dan tentu saja Naruto memilih untuk menurut. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto salah, karena begitu tepat berada di depan pintu gerbang besar itu, sebuah benda putih besar juga tajam melesat tepat ke arah wajahnya, refleks, Naruto melompat mundur

"Hei! Apa-apaan benda itu?" teriak Naruto masih dalam keadaan terkejut

Dari dalam mulai terlihat siluet yang besar dan terlihat seperti seekor binatang. Perlahan siluet itu menampakan diri, dan terlihat jelas sosok itu adalah _bijuu_ terkuat dari kesembilan _bijuu_ yang ada, _Kyuubi no Kitsune_

"Ka-kamu 'kan..." Naruto berucap tergagap membuat Kyuubi terkekeh penuh kepuasan

" **Kenapa? Kamu takut padaku? Keh! Manusia memang lemah."** Kyuubi mengejek dengan arogannya, Naruto mendecak kesal

"Tunggu! Bukankah kamu sudah dibunuh oleh _Yondaime_? Kenapa kamu masih hidup?" tanya Naruto bingung, pasalnya yang Naruto tau adalah _Yondaime_ berhasil mengalahkan _Kyuubi_ , _Kyuubi_ mendengus sombong

" **Kamu pikir manusia macam kalian bisa membunuhku? Keh! Jangan bermimpi, bocah."** _Kyuubi_ menjawab dengan sombongnya

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku dan kamu ada disini?" Naruto bertanya lagi, _Kyuubi_ menatap Naruto untuk sesaat

" _ **Yondaime**_ **memang tidak berhasil mengalahkanku, tapi dia menyegelku ke dalam tubuh anaknya yang bahkan belum ada 3 jam terlahir di dunia. Dan disinilah aku, didalam tubuh anaknya."** jelas _Kyuubi_ malas, tapi menatap Naruto penuh arti

Naruto sendiri terlihat terdiam, sepertinya tengah berpikir. _Kyuubi_ terus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Menyegel ke dalam tubuh anaknya. Sekarang berada didalam tubuh anaknya." Naruto bergumam lagi, _Kyuubi_ masih memperhatikan Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menatap _Kyuubi_

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada di dalam tubuh anak _Yondaime_? Aku tidak tau kalau aku bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ klan Yamanaka." Naruto bertanya penuh rasa penasaran, _Kyuubi_ terdiam untuk sesaat

" **Hoo, tidak kusangka kamu cukup pintar. Sayangnya kamu bukan berada dalam tubuh anak itu, tapi ini di dalam tubuhmu sendiri, bocah bodoh."** _Kyuubi_ menjawab dengan cukup sinis

"Pertama bilang aku cukup pintar, kemudian mengataiku bocah bodoh. Yang benar yang mana?" tanya Naruto dengan _faceplam_ , _Kyuubi_ tak menjawab

"Eh? Tunggu! Kalau ini di dalam tubuhku, artinya aku..." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat _Kyuubi_ menyeringai aneh

" **Kamu sudah tau? Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"** tanya _Kyuubi_ , Naruto tampak berpikir

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana kamu bisa berakhir disini. Semuanya, dari awal." ucap Naruto penuh keseriusan, _Kyuubi_ menatap Naruto penuh tanya, lalu menghela napas

" _ **Jinchuuriki**_ **ku sebelum kamu adalah ibumu, istri** _ **Yondaime**_ **. Jika** _ **jinchuuriki**_ **itu perempuan dan hamil, otomatis semua** _ **chakra**_ **nya akan terfokuskan untuk bayi. Hal itu menguntungkan bagi** _ **bijuu**_ **, karena kami bisa keluar saat proses persalinan."** jelas _Kyuubi_ singkat, Naruto menunggu kelanjutannya, tapi _Kyuubi_ tak melanjutkan membuat Naruto berpikir kemungkinan yang terjadi

"Jadi, saat ibuku melahirkanku, kamu berhasil keluar dan akhirnya ayahku menyegelmu ke dalam tubuhku?" tanya Naruto memastikan, _Kyuubi_ tidak menjawab dan Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa itu benar

"Tapi, kenapa para penduduk desa begitu benci padamu?" Naruto bertanya, _Kyuubi_ masih diam

"Maksudku, memang wajar mereka membenci _bijuu_ , tapi aku rasa kebencian mereka terlalu berlebihan. Selama ini aku menyadari bahwa penduduk membicarakanku-, tidak, lebih tepatnya membicarakanmu." Naruto melanjutkan, dan _Kyuubi_ masih tidak mau membuka suara

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat proses persalinan itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini _Kyuubi_ berniat menjawab

" **Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara muncul, mengeluarkanku dan mengendalikanku. Memporak-porandakan Konoha."** jelas _Kyuubi_ singkat, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau kembali memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi

"Biar aku koreksi. Saat proses bersalin, kamu masih ada di dalam tubuh ibuku, lalu orang bernama Uchiha Madara itu muncul. Dia mengeluarkanmu dari tubuh ibuku, lalu mengendalikanmu, membuatmu hampir menghancurkan Konoha, dan membunuh hampir semua penduduk. Dan ayahku berhasil mengambil kembali kendali atas dirimu, lalu menyegelmu ke dalam tubuhku. Begitu 'kan?" jelas Naruto, ada kilatan takjub di mata merah _Kyuubi_ begitu mendengar penjelasan Naruto

' **Tampaknya bocah ini bisa melampaui ayahnya. Otaknya cukup cerdas juga.'** pikir _Kyuubi_ cukup puas

" **Begitulah."** balas _Kyuubi_ singkat

"Hmh. Jadi, karena itu mereka membenciku. Tidak heran juga, mengingat informasi semacam ini pasti akan dirahasiakan, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui hal ini." gumam Naruto, _Kyuubi_ tak menanggapi

"Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada _jiijii_ nanti." lanjut Naruto masih dengan gumaman, tapi terdengar jelas oleh _Kyuubi_

" **Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan? Memangnya kamu yakin si tua bangka itu akan menjawabmu?"** tanya _Kyuubi_

"Kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencoba. Lagipula, _jiijii_ tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku. Aku tau saat _jiijii_ berbohong atau tidak. Selama ini, _jiijii_ selalu menghindar saat aku bertanya tentang orangtuaku. Dan bilang bahwa orantuaku sudah meninggal." jelas Naruto

" **Orangtuamu memang sudah mati. Dimananya yang berbohong?"** tanya _Kyuubi_

"Karena _jiijii_ pasti akan berpaling dan dari nada suaranya itu membuktikan bahwa orangtuaku mati tidak dengan cara yang biasa. Karena itu, aku berpikir bahwa orangtuaku adalah bagian dari _shinobi_." Naruto menjelaskan lagi, _Kyuubi_ terdiam

' **Aneh. Seharusnya aku tau pola pikiran bocah ini. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa membacanya?'** batin _Kyuubi_ heran, karena ini pertama kalinya dirinya tidak bisa membaca pikiran _jinchuuriki_ nya

" **Apa yang kamu mau dariku?"** tanya _Kyuubi_ membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berbalik bertanya

" **Kupikir kamu akan meminta sesuatu dariku. Kamu tau, setelah semua yang terjadi padamu."** jawab _Kyuubi_ memalingkan kepalanya membuat Naruto terkekeh

"Kenapa kamu berpikir aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu untuk apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Semua juga diluar kendalimu, aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun." jelas Naruto, _Kyuubi_ terdiam

"Hmh, sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku." lanjut Naruto

" **Apa?"** tanya _Kyuubi_ singkat

"Sebenarnya, aku berpikir bahwa _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ itu hanya sebuah gelar saja. Aku ingin tau namamu yang sebenarnya." jawab Naruto, _Kyuubi_ sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapannya

"Kenapa? Apa itu benar-benar namamu?" tanya Naruto lagi karena _Kyuubi_ tidak segera menjawab

" **Kurama."** jawab _Kyuubi_ singkat, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang

"Kurama- _san_. Boleh kutau kamu ini pejantan atau betina?" tanya Naruto lagi

" **Kenapa kamu tertarik pada hal semacam itu?"** _Kyuubi_ berbalik bertanya

"Apa kamu bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Maksudku wujud manusia." Naruto menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi membuat _Kyuubi_ menghela napas pasrah

" **Dalam wujud** _ **bijuu**_ **aku pejantan. Dan wujud manusiaku adalah laki-laki."** jawab _Kyuubi_

"Boleh aku melihat wujud manusiamu?" tanya Naruto penuh harap, _Kyuubi_ menatap Naruto dengan aneh, tapi pada akhirnya menuruti permintaan Naruto

Perlahan, sosok _Kyuubi_ berubah. Tubuh itu menyusut dalam kepulan asap merah kekuningan, sebuah siluet berwujud manusia tampak dari kepulan asap itu. Sedikit demi sedikit asap itu memudar, menampakan sosok pria 20 tahunan dengan rambut merah, begitu pula mata merah dengan pupil vertikal khasnya, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi tegap

Sosok itu mengenakan _hakama_ merah dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan emas. Secara sekilas, sosok itu terlihat seperti _Yondaime_

"Kamu...Kurama- _san_?" tanya Naruto memastikan

Wajah yang terbilang tampan itu menampakan seringaian di bibir tipis itu

"Terkejut?" tanya Kurama dengan suara dalam dan cukup dewasa, Naruto mengangguk kecil

"Sekilas aku seperti melihat _Yondaime_." jawab Naruto kagum

"Aku sendiri terkejut menyadari sosok _Yondaime_ itu memang mirip dengan wujud manusiaku." jelas Kurama

"Kurama- _san_. Apa kamu bisa keluar? Dengan wujud seperti itu kamu bisa melewati sela-sela jeruji ini 'kan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Selama ada segel, aku tidak bisa keluar." jawab Kurama

"Kamu ingin keluar?" tanya Naruto, kembali membuat Kurama tersentak terkejut

"Keh! Jika kamu ingin desamu gempar, mungkin kamu bisa melepas kertas segel itu." jawab Kurama

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kamu akan menyerang Konoha lagi? Dengan kesadaran yang dalam kendalimu ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menghancurkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin bebas. Dan jika aku keluar, kemungkinan kamu akan mati, tubuhmu masih terlalu kecil." jelas Kurama

"Hmh. Bagaimana jika saat aku sudah cukup kuat, cukup besar, kita coba mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Mungkin setelah berlatih dan mencari beberapa cara untuk melepaskanmu, kita bisa langsung mencobanya." tawar Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Kurama terkejut

"Apa kamu sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanya Kurama

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Naruto bertanya balik

"Kenapa kamu begitu ingin aku keluar? Apa kamu sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kurama lagi

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa seperti merebut kebebasan orang lain. Dan aku tidak suka hal itu." jawab Naruto

"Kenapa kamu begitu peduli? Bukankah kamu bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa dirimu sangat kuat?" tanya Kurama

"Jika aku menggunakan kekuatanmu, artinya yang kuat itu adalah Kurama- _san_ , bukan aku. Dan jika aku berhasil mengeluarkanmu, bukankah kamu akan bebas?" jelas Naruto masuk akal

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca apa yang kamu pikirkan, bocah." ucap Kurama, Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Terserah padamu saja. Aku akan melatihmu dan memberitaumu beberapa sejarah yang tidak dicatat di desa konyol ini." lanjut Kurama

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Kurama- _san_." ucap Naruto

Kurama kembali ke wujud _bijuu_ nya membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung

" **Ratusan tahun aku tidak menggunakan wujud manusiaku, dan itu membuatku sedikit kurang nyaman."** jelas _Kyuubi_ yang menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto

"Karena kamu tidak bisa keluar. Apa aku juga tidak bisa masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto

" **Tidak. Kamu tetap masih bisa masuk. Memangnya kamu mau apa?"** tanya _Kyuubi_

Naruto masuk dan melompat ke atas kepala _Kyuubi_ , membaringkan diri disana

" **Hoi! Bocah! Jangan seenaknya tidur dikepalaku!"** ucap _Kyuubi_ kesal

"Biarkan begini. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu." balas Naruto

 _Kyuubi_ diam, tidak membalas dan membiarkan Naruto tidur di atas kepalanya. Pelahan, sosok Naruto mengilang, pertanda Naruto sudah bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya

Naruto membuka matanya, kondisi kamarnya sangat gelap karena lampunya dalam keadaan mati, diluar juga tampaknya sudah mulai gelap. Naruto menyentuh dahinya, memastikan bahwa demamnya sudah turun, dan demamnya memang sudah turun, lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi, karena badannya terasa lengket akibat keringat

Naruto menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa gulungan yang diberikan oleh _Sandaime_ padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gulungan-gulungan yang berisikan sejaran Konoha, _taijutsu_ , _ninjutsu_ , _genjutsu_ dan _kenjutsu_. Naruto benar-benar membaca semua gulungan itu, karena dirinya tidak mengantuk dan memang ingin tau tetang Konoha juga beberapa _jutsu_ yang mungkin bisa dikuasainya

' **Kamu harus mencari tau tentang** _ **fuuinjutsu**_ **terlebih dahulu.'** suara _Kyuubi_ terdengar, Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok _Kyuubi_ namun nihil

' **Kita bisa bicara dengan telepati.'** lanjut _Kyuubi_ mengetahui Naruto tampak heran karena mendengar suaranya

'Begitu?' tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya

' **Ya. Dan sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering bertelepati denganku di saat kamu sedang tidak sendirian.'** jawab _Kyuubi_

'Sayangnya _jiijii_ tidak memberikanku gulungan tentang _fuuinjutsu_ , kurasa _jiijii_ khawatir aku akan menggunakan _fuuinjutsu_ dan tanpa sengaja membuka segelmu.' ucap Naruto, dan Naruto bisa mendengar _Kyuubi_ mendengus kesal

'Tapi aku masih bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan pusat. Disana banyak gulungan tentang _jutsu_.' lanjut Naruto

' **Terserahmu saja. Yang jelas, hal pertama yang harus kamu pelajari adalah** _ **fuuinjutsu**_ **.** _ **Fuuinjutsu**_ **bisa digunakan untuk situasi seperti apapun.'** ucap _Kyuubi_

'Aku mengerti. Tapi, tidak aku sangka kamu bisa perhatian juga padaku. Kupikir kamu membenciku, ayahku, ibuku dan seluruh manusia yang membuatmu seperti ini.' balas Naruto, _Kyuubi_ tidak menjawab membuat Naruto menghela napas

Naruto kembali memfokuskan diri pada gulungan-gulungan dihadapannya saat ini, membaca dengan teliti, meresapi apa yang dimaksudkan di dalam gulungan-gulungan itu. Seperti yang _Kyuubi_ duga, Naruto termasuk anak yang cerdas, tapi juga terlalu bodoh. Bodoh dalam artian anak yang sangat naif, belum menyadari seperti apa mekanisme seorang _ninja_

Tapi bisa _Kyuubi_ lihat Naruto benar-benar anak yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Situasinya membuat tubuh kecil itu berpikir dan bertindak layaknya orang dewasa. Membuat seorang anak kecil tidak bisa menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya. Bahkan tidak bisa menikmati kasih sayang orangtuanya. Naruto adalah anak yang istimewa

Naruto membaca sebuah gulungan sejarah singkat klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kedua klan itu sangat terkenal di Konoha, karena itu Naruto tertarik untuk membaca gulungan itu, apalagi setelah mendengar nama Uchiha Madara. Naruto jadi sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama Uchiha Madara itu

'Hmh. Uchiha terkenal akan sikap arogan mereka dan menyombongkan diri karena _sharingan_ mereka. Dan berkat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Uchiha Madara terhadap Senju Hashirama membuat Uchiha haus akan kekuasaan.' Naruto berpikir masih dengan membaca gulungan mengenai klan Uchiha

'Tapi, ada perseteruan antara Uchiha dengan para tetua desa mengenai _Hokage_ setelah _Shoudaime_. _Nidaime_ yang seharusnya milik Uchiha Madara, justru jatuh ke tangan adik laki-laki _Shoudaime_.' lanjut Naruto masih dalam hatinya

' **Inilah yang aku benci dari gulungan-gulungan tulisan manusia seperti kalian. Tidak ada satupun yang menuliskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.'** _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba bersuara

'Ah, Kurama- _san_. Apa kamu tau sesuatu?' tanya Naruto

' **Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padamu. Lagipula hal ini tidak terlalu penting untuk kamu baca.'** jawab _Kyuubi_

'Siapa yang tau 'kan?' balas Naruto bergidik bahu

Tanpa terasa matahari telah menampakan dirinya, Naruto tidak bisa tidur setelah bertemu dengan _Kyuubi_ di alam bawah sadarnya, dan memutuskan untuk membaca gulungan-gulungan itu. Kegiatan Naruto terhenti begitu merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat dikenalnya tengah mendekat ke apartemennya

'Aneh. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan _chakra jiijii_ dengan jarak sejauh ini.' pikir Naruto

' **Itu karena aku memberikanmu ketajaman sensor. Sekarang kamu** _ **ninja**_ **tipe sensor, dan kamu masih harus melatih sensormu dengan lebih baik.'** jawab _Kyuubi_

Tidak lama kemudian, _Sandaime_ datang, memperhatikan Naruto yang masih duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, dengan gulungan-gulungan yang diberikannya beberapa waktu lalu berserakan di sekitar Naruto dan tempat tidurnya. _Sandaime_ tampak mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik

"Ah, _jiijii_. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini datang?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan _Sandaime_

"Oh, tidak. Aku dengar kamu sakit, jadi aku kesini untuk memastikan. Tapi sepertinya kamu sudah tidak apa-apa." jelas _Sandaime_

"Ya, aku sempat demam. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." balas Naruto

 _Sandaime_ masih memperhatikan Naruto yang kembali sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan pemberiannya. Selama ini _Sandaime_ tak pernah melihat Naruto menyentuh semua gulungan-gulungan yang diberikannya agar Naruto memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, Naruto dengan seriusnya membaca semua gulungan-gulungan itu, sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu dan mengangguk-angguk kecil

"Sejak kapan kamu suka membaca, Naruto?" tanya _Sandaime_ hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat Naruto tersinggung

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran, dan saat bangun tadi aku teringat gulungan-gulungan pemberian _jiijii_ selama ini." jelas Naruto

"Begitukah? Apa kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya _Sandaime_ berbasa-basi

"Belum. Rencananya aku ingin belanja setelah ini dan memasak sarapan." jawab Naruto masih fokus pada gulungan yang dibacanya

"Kamu mau masak sendiri? Apa kamu bisa?" tanya _Sandaime_ terheran-heran

"Aku tidak bisa memasak. Tapi jika mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tertulis di gulungan ini, tidak akan sulit 'kan?" jelas Naruto menunjuk gulungan yang dibacanya, sebuah gulungan tentang memasak

 _Sandaime_ terdiam, tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto yang seperti ini. Memang tidak berbeda jauh dengan _Yondaime_ saat masih seusia Naruto, tapi _Sandaime_ terlalu terbiasa dengan Naruto yang menggebu-gebu, cerdik dan ceroboh. Tidak dengan Naruto yang tenang dan kolektif seperti ini, dirinya benar-benar tidak terbiasa

"Apa _jiijii_ ingin sarapan bersama?" tawar Naruto

"Jika tidak merepotkan. Lagipula aku juga belum sarapan." jawab _Sandaime_

"Baiklah. Aku akan belanja sebentar setelah membereskan semua gulungan-gulungan ini." ucap Naruto sambil menggulung kembali gulungan di tangannya

"Lebih baik kamu belanja saja. Biar aku yang bereskan ini. Hitung-hitung menghemat waktu dan tenagamu." tawar _Sandaime_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Naruto dan langsung keluar melalui jendelanya membuat _Sandaime_ menggeleng-geleng singkat

"Ikuti Naruto. Awasi dia." ucap _Sandaime_ pada seorang _ANBU_ yang sejak tadi bersembunyi

 _ANBU_ bertopeng anjing itu langsung melaksanakan perintah _Sandaime_ , sedangkan _Sandaime_ membereskan semua gulungan-gulungan itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. _Sandaime_ menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat sekeliling, kamar yang biasanya berantakan, kini terlihat sangat rapi bahkan dapur juga terlihat bersih, tidak ada _cup ramen_ yang berserakan di tempat cuci piring seperti biasanya. Naruto benar-benar berubah, membuat _Sandaime_ terkagum-kagum akan perubahan Naruto ini

BERSAMBUNG...

Terimakasih buat devil del viso d'angelo- _senpai_ yang bersedia menjadi konsultan saya dalam pembuatan cerita ini

Saya tunggu kelanjutan cerita-cerita senpai

Terutama Xover Naruto x Bleach sama Naruto x DDS


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan _review_

KidsNo TERROR13

Q: Lanjut

A: Siap gan

Devil del viso d'angelo

Q: Bagus. Masih sama seperti yang kubaca sebelumnya. Gak ada yang berubah sedikitpun kata-katanya. Chap 2 harus lebih menarik lagi. Tambahkan konfliknya kalo bisa. Kebanyakan readers mencari yang banyak konflik yang bikin penasaran itu

A: Makasih _senpai_. Gimana sama chapter ini? Masih sama seperti yang _senpai_ baca kok. Gak ada pengurangan atau penambahan

Muhamad . khoirudin66

Q: Next

A: Udah next ini gan

Hanny

Q: Next Ko...seru nih cerita kayaknya

A: Ohohohoho, tentu seru. Ini hasil pemikiranku dengan _senpai_. Biarpun _senpai_ yang lebih banyak bagiannya sih. Bagian saya masih belum mendominasi, tapi gaya penulisan mengikuti gaya saya mengingat ini aku saya. semua karena perintah absolut _senpai_

Santana

Q: Lanjut cuy. Gak puas nih ane Cuma 3k doang. Bagus sih nih menurut ane

A: Maafin saya karena belum bisa membuat santana puas. Saya akan tambahkan jika waktu yang memungkinkan. Kuliah saya hampir sibuknya dengan _senpai_ saya

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

 _ANBU_ bertopeng anjing itu langsung melaksanakan perintah _Sandaime_ , sedangkan _Sandaime_ membereskan semua gulungan-gulungan itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. _Sandaime_ menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat sekeliling, kamar yang biasanya berantakan, kini terlihat sangat rapi bahkan dapur juga terlihat bersih, tidak ada _cup ramen_ yang berserakan di tempat cuci piring seperti biasanya. Naruto benar-benar berubah, membuat _Sandaime_ terkagum-kagum akan perubahan Naruto ini

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

Tidak terasa 1 tahun telah berlalu dengan cepat. _Sandaime_ perlahan mulai mengerti seperti apa Naruto. _Sandaime_ juga tau bahwa Naruto termasuk tipe sensor karena seminggu setelah kedatangannya ke apartemen Naruto, Naruto mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya _ninja_ tipe sensor. Seperti saat akan makan, Naruto pasti akan mengajak _ANBU_ yang bersama dengan _Sandaime_ meski menyembunyikan diri disuatu tempat

Selain itu, _Sandaime_ menyadari bahwa Naruto terlihat sangat pasif. Selama setahun mengawasi, _Sandaime_ tidak lagi melihat kejahilan Naruto. Naruto lebih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Konoha atau membaca di rumah. Terkadang juga bercocok tanam yang tidak pernah disangka oleh _Sandaime_ bahwa Naruto memiliki hobi bercocok tanam seperti itu. Naruto juga terlihat lebih diam dan tenang dari biasanya

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru di akademi dan Naruto salah satunya karena _Sandaime_ mendaftarkannya sebagai murid akademi _ninja_. Naruto tidak terlihat senang, tapi juga tidak menolak. Hal itulah yang membuat _Sandaime_ berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pasif. Menurut _Sandaime_ Naruto akan kesulitan bergaul dengan murid lainnya dengan sifat pasifnya itu

Naruto berdiri di barisan paling belakang karena tidak ingin terlihat oleh para guru dan juga _Sandaime_ yang tengah berpidato. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dari _Kyuubi_ untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. _Kyuubi_ telah menceritakan semua tentang orangtuanya yang tidak lain adalah _Yondaime_ dan istrinya yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. _Kyuubi_ juga mulai mengajari Naruto segala hal yang diketahuinya

Begitu upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, para murid dipersilakan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan Naruto memilih tempat duduk paling belakang tepat di samping jendela agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian para guru nantinya. Suasana kelas cukup gaduh hingga seorang pria 20 tahunan masuk. Pria dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi dan luka melindang di pangkal hidungnya, Umino Iruka guru pengajar di kelas Naruto

"Perkenalkan. Aku Umino Iruka dan mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal." Sapa Iruka dengan senyum ramahnya yang di sambut dengan ceria sebagian murid di kelas, sebagian tampak acuh tak acuh termasuk Naruto

Perkenalan berlanjut dengan perkenalan para murid baru di kelas yang dibina oleh Iruka. Perkenalan berjalan cukup lancar dan tidak terlalu sulit bagi Iruka untuk mengendalikan suasana di kelas. Murid-muridnya tahun ini terlihat sangat penurut dan tidak terlalu berulah membuatnya sangat lega karena bisa mengajar dengan baik dan lancar. Mengajar dengan lebih baik daripada tahun lalu dimana murid-muridnya banyak yang sangat susah untuk diatur. Tapi Iruka merasa pertemuan pertama adalah hal yang tepat untuk membuat asumsi seperti tadi. Siapa yang tau kejutan apa yang akan diberikan murid-muridnya kali ini 'kan?

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan Naruto mulai mengenali teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada Uchiha Sasuke yang terupakan anak paling pendiam, tidak suka berbaur dengan yang lain, cukup dingin dan sombong. Ada juga Haruno Sakura yang merupakan salah satu _fans_ berat Sasuke begitu juga dengan Yamanaka Ino yang juga mengidolakan Sasuke dan selalu bertengkar dengan Sakura. Tapi Naruto tau bahwa sebelumnya Sakura dan Ino adalah teman dekat hingga mereka mulai mengenal sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu

Selain mereka masih ada banyak lagi yang dikenalnya. Seperti Inuzuka Kiba yang selalu membawa anjing yang dinamainya dengan Akamaru yang selalu ada di atas kepala Kiba. Aburame Shino yang sangat misterius dan tertutup, lebih pendiam dari Sasuke karena Shino benar-benar jarang bicara bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara. Lalu Hyuuga Hinata yang termasuk gadis paling pemalu, bicara yang selalu tergagap bahkan Hinata sempat pingsan saat berhadapan dengan Naruto

Masih ada Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas dan tukang tidur, selalu terlihat bosan dan menguap setiap saat, tapi Naruto akui bahwa Shikamaru adalah anak yang pintar. Dan Naruto tidak terkejut lagi mengingat dari klan mana Shikamaru berasal. Dan terakhir ada Akimichi Chouji yang hobi makan kripik kentang dengan tubuh paling besar diantara anak-anak lainnya, memiliki tanda lahir seperti lingkaran _naruto_ pada _topping_ ramen di kedua pipi bagai bakpao itu. Shikamaru dan Chouji bisa dibilang sangat dekat dan mereka terlihat selalu bersama

Di jam istirahat makan siang, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke atap seperti biasanya dan berbaring menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal sambil menatap langit berawan yang terlihat cerah. Tidak lama Naruto memandangi langit, Naruto perlahan terlelap dalam mimpinya karena hembusan angin yang menerpa tubunya dengan lembut membawa rasa kantuk pada diri Naruto. Dan saat Naruto sudah benar-benar terlelap datanglah 2 orang anak yang tidak lain adalah Shimamaru dan Chouji

"Wah! Ada Naruto di sini." Ucap Chouji cukup terkejut

'Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. Terlihat polos dan tanpa penjagaan.' Batin Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah lelap Naruto

" _Ne_ , Shikamaru. Apa sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain saja? Aku tidak mau membangunkannya." Tanya Chouji

"Kenapa kita harus mencari tempat lain? Ini tempat umum dan siapa saja boleh ke sini. Aku tidak peduli mau ada orang di sini yang sedang tidur atau apapun itu." Balas Shikamaru malas

Shikamaru berbaring tidak jauh di samping Naruto dan Chouji duduk bersila di samping Shikamaru menjadi penengah antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak tidur, hanya berbaring menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal seperti Naruto dan menatap langit atau lebih tepatnya awan-awan dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Sedangkan Chouji sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya

"Ternyata Shikamaru dan Chouji. Kupikir siapa yang datang ke sini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji tersentak

"Oh maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Chouji yang merasa acara makan kripik kentangnya cukup berisik untuk Naruto

"Tidak." Naruto bangun mengambil posisi duduk menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga "Tidur siangku memang selalu sebentar. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Lanjut Naruto

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru begitu begitu melihat Naruto berdiri

"Kembali ke kelas. Kemana lagi?" balas Naruto sambil melangkah menuju kembali ke kelas

Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak berkata apapun, tidak juga ikut Naruto kembali ke kalas. Tapi mereka penasaran dengan Naruto karena Naruto terlihat selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Dan Shikamaru tau bahwa saat ini Naruto menarik diri dari kerumunan yang bahkan hanya ada dirinya dan Chouji di atap. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Terbukti dari tindakannya tadi yang langsung pergi dari atap begitu menyadari dirinya dan Chouji datang

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sore dan akademi hari ini dibubarkan. Tapi Naruto masih bersantai di bangkunya, sedangkan anak-anak lain mulai berhamburan keluar. Dari sana Naruto melihat kakak beradik Uchiha di bawah di depan gedung akademi. Sepertinya sang kakak menjemput adiknya yang jika Naruto tidak salah ingat nama Uchiha sulung itu adalah Itachi yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dan satu tahun lalu telah lulus menjadi seorang _chuunin_. Dan Naruto akui bahwa Naruto kagum pada Itachi

Begitu langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, Naruto pergi belanja terlebih dahulu. Dan siapa yang menyangka dirinya bertemu dengan kakak beradik Uchiha di sebuah toko bahan makanan yang tidak jauh dari akademi. Naruto memilih untuk tidak menyapa karena menurutnya juga tidak ada untungnya untuknya. Lagipula Naruto berpikir Sasuke tidak mengenalnya meski mereka satu kelas

"Kamu Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_?" sapa Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Naruto langsung menoleh

"Maaf. Bagaimana kamu mengenalku?" tanya Naruto

"Ah maaf. Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari teman sekalasmu Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari adikku." Jelas Itachi dan Naruto ingin menatap Sasuke, tapi yang ditatap tidak ada di samping Itachi. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan _box_ tomat sambil memilih tomat-tomat itu

"Ya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit salah tingkah

"Mhm tidak ada urusan apapun sebenarnya. Hanya ingin menyapa teman adikku saja." Jawab Itachi

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat sore, Itachi- _san_. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucap Naruto sedikit menunduk sopan

"Ah iya, senang bisa mengenalmu juga Naruto- _kun_." Balas Itachi

"Aku masih harus mencari bahan lainnya. Jadi aku permisi dulu." Pamit Naruto sopan dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Itachi

Itachi menatap Naruto yang melangkah pergi dan mengikuti semua pergerakan Naruto yang tengah memilih bahan makanan yang ada. Hingga Sasuke datang dengan sekeranjang kecil tomat dan berniat memberikannya pada Itachi. Tapi niatnya terhenti begitu melihat kakaknya tengah memperhatikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seorang anak yang dikenalnya. Anak berambut pirang yang satu kelas dengannya, Uzumaki Naruto

"Ada apa dengan anak itu _niisan_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Itachi sadar akan kehadiran adiknya

"Ah tidak. _Niisan_ hanya menyapa teman sekelasmu itu." Jawab Itachi

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tidak ada yang penting. Tapi apa dia memang selalu begitu?" tanya Itachi penasaran

"Begitu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Hmh. Bagaimana ya? Seperti tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan orang lain." Jawab Itachi

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara dengan siapapun. Dia lebih suka duduk diam atau pergi ke atap kalau sudah waktu jam makan siang." Jelas Sasuke membuat Itachi sedikit takjub

'Ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya juga.' Batin Itachi bangga

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah, sepasang kakak beradik itu disambut dengan senyum hangat oleh sang ibu yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang Uchiha yang berbeda karena wanita cantik itu begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian, bukan tipikal seorang Uchiha pada umumnya. Itachi dan Sasuke meletakan belanjaan mereka di dapur lalu pergi ke ruang keluarga yang ternyata di sana sudah ada sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum sambil meletakan minuman dan makanan ringan

"Malam-malam begini makan makanan ringan?" tanya Sasuke heran, karena tidak biasanya saat hampir tengah malam ibunya membuat makanan ringan

" _Kaasan_ ingin dengar cerita kalian saat belanja tadi." Jawab Mikoto masih dengan senyum

"Kenapa _kaasan_ begitu penasaran?" kali ini Itachi yang terheran-heran

"Ayolah, _kaasan_ tau terjadi sesuatu saat kalian belanja tadi. Buktinya kalian terlambat hampir 2 jam dari yang seharusnya." Jawab Mikoto

" _Kaasan_ selalu tau apa yang terjadi pada kami." Timpal Itachi dengan senyum kecil

"Kita bisa apa? _Kaasan_ itu lebih mengerikan dari _tousan_." Cibir Sasuke

Siapa yang berani membuat Mikoto marah? Bahkan sang kepala keluarga saja tidak ingin membuat sang istri marah. Karena biar bagaimanapun, selembut dan seramah apapun Mikoto, Mikoto tetaplah berasal dari Uchiha, sebuah klan yang cukup ditakuti oleh sebagian banyak _shinobi_. Dan jika Mikoto tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya atau tidak puas dengan apa yang didapatnya, maka bersiaplah untuk menerima amukan dari seorang Mikoto yang lebih mengerikan daripada istri dari _Yondaime_ itu

"Kami bertemu dengan Naruto- _kun_ di tempat belanja tadi dan berbincang sebentar." Ucap Itachi jujur

"Naruto- _kun_? Maksudmu itu Uzumaki Naruto 'kan?" tanya Mikoto memastikan

"Siapa lagi yang punya nama aneh di Konoha ini?" balas Sasuke sedikit tidak suka yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang ibu

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mikoto penuh minat membuat Itachi ber _sweatdrop_ ria

"Aku hanya berkenalan saja. Lagipula sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya." Jelas Itachi

"Begitu ya? _Kaasan_ ingin bertemu dengan Naruto- _kun_ , tapi ibu tidak bisa keluar rumah lama-lama." Ucap Mikoto sedih

" _Kaasan_ kenal dengan _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke curiga

"Kamu panggil apa tadi?" tanya Mikoto seram

"Err, maksudku Naruto, iya Naruto." Jawab Sasuke cepat

"Tentu saja _kaasan_ kenal. Dia itu anak dari sahabat _kaasan_. Dulu saat kamu masih bayi dan Naruto- _kun_ masih di dalam perut ibunya, sahabat _kaasan_ itu memujimu dan tidak sabar untuk melihat anaknya lahir. Dia ingin anaknya dan kamu itu berteman baik." Jelas Mikoto penuh semangat

"Tapi dia tidak punya orang tua." Ucap Sasuke membuat Mikoto tertunduk sedih

"Karena tepat dihari kelahirannya, ayah dan ibunya tewas. _Kaasan_ sangat kasihan padanya dan ingin mengadopsinya. Tapi tidak diijinkan." Jelas Mikoto sedih

" _Tousan_ tidak mengijinkan?" tanya Itachi dan Mikoto menggeleng pelan

"Tidak, bukan _tousan_ kalian. Tapi para tetua." Jawab Mikoto lirih

Bersama dengan Naruto

' **Hei bocah. Sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati dengan Uchiha itu.'** Tegur _Kyuubi_ membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memilihnya untuk sejenak

'Uchiha yang mana? Itachi- _san_ atau Sasuke?' tanya Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya

' **Keduanya. Lebih baik menjaga jarak dengan mereka.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_

'Dan kenapa aku harus menjauhi mereka?' tanya Naruto lagi

' **Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi jika kamu tetap ingin dekat dengannya, aku hanya bisa bilang untuk berhati-hati.** _ **Sharingan**_ **itu terkutuk.'** Jelas _Kyuubi_

'Dan kenapa _sharingan_ itu terkutuk?' tanya Naruto membuat _Kyuubi_ menggeram kesal

' **Sudahlah. Jangan banyak tanya. Jika sudah saatnya akan aku ceritakan.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_ kesal membuat Naruto tertawa pelan karena Naruto suka mendengar _Kyuubi_ seperti itu

Hari menjelang malam dan Naruto sudah selesai dengan acara belanjanya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto bertemu dengan orang dari Uchiha. Kali ini bukan Itachi maupun Sasuke, tapi ayah kakak beradik Uchiha itu, Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah berpatroli. Naruto sebenarnya tidak tau siapa Fugaku, tapi jika melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan simbol Uchiha di bagian lengannya sudah membuktikan bahwa Fugaku dari klan Uchiha. Naruto yang tidak ingin kontak apapun lagi dengan orang Uchiha berkat peringatan _Kyuubi_ memutuskan untuk terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Fugaku

Sungguh disayangkan bagi Naruto karena ternyata ada beberapa anak-anak yang menghadangnya. Anak-anak itu dulunya yang sering mem _bully_ nya sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan _Kyuubi_. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas begitu anak-anak itu menampakan seringai licik seperti dulu saat dirinya di _bully_. Setelah satu tahun mereka tidak muncul dan sekarang mereka tiba-tiba muncul lagi di depannya dengan ekspresi yang siap mem _bully_

' _Kami-sama_. Kenapa harus hari ini?' batin Naruto miris

Belum sempat anak-anak itu melakukan aksi pem _bully_ an mereka, Fugaku telah berada tepat di belakang Naruto dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. Ekspresinya terlihat keras dan tegas membuat anak-anak di depan Naruto gemetar ketakutan. Naruto yang melihat anak-anak itu ketakutan langsung mendongak yang langsung disuguhi oleh sosok Fugaku yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di belakangnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar malam-malam begini? Cepat kembali ke rumah kalian masing-masing." Perintah Fugaku tegas yang sukses membuat anak-anak itu lari ketakutan kembali ke rumah masing-masing

Naruto masih tidak bergerak dan terus mendongak menatap Fugaku. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Fugaku tidak nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu, apalagi oleh anak kecil seperti Naruto karena dirinya merasa bahwa orang yang menatapnya itu menganggap dirinya aneh. Tapi Fugaku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto berikutnya. Naruto berbalik lalu membungkuk singkat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih padanya

"Sebaiknya kamu juga harus segera kembali ke rumahmu." Ucap Fugaku dengan nada memerintah

"Itu niatku sejak tadi. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih. Selamat malam dan selamat bertugas." Pamit Naruto langsung pergi

Fugaku menatap punggung kecil itu menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Fugaku saat ini, tapi yang jelas sepertinya Fugaku akan sering-sering berpatroli. Tugasnya adalah menjaga keamanan desa dan penduduk. Fugaku kembali melanjutkan tugasnya hingga dirinya didatangi oleh seorang _ANBU_ bertopeng anjing. _ANBU_ itu membawa sebuah gulungan kecil dan diberikan pada Fugaku

"Apa ini?" tanya Fugaku setelah menerima gulungan itu

" _Sandaime-sama_ ingin bertemu dengan anda besok siang. Dan anda diminta untuk membaca gulungan itu sebelum menghadap _Sandaime-sama_." Jawab _ANBU_ berkode nama _Inu_ itu

"Baiklah. Kamu bisa kembali bertugas." Tegas Fugaku

 _Inu_ mengangguk singkat dan menghilang menggunakan _**shunshin**_ meninggalkan Fugaku yang kembali berpatroli. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang ternyata juga masih ada di dekat Fugaku, tapi terimakasih pada _Kyuubi_ yang membantu Naruto menutupi _chakra_ nya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Fugaku. Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di sana begitu seorang _ANBU_ menghampiri Fugaku tadi. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan terlebih _ANBU_ itu pernah menjadi pengasuhnya saat dirinya sakit

Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diamati, Naruto memutuskan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya hingga lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya di sekitar apartemannya. Dan Naruto segera menuju ke arah yang dirasakannya mengganggunya. Begitu sampai disana, Naruto bisa melihat beberapa orang laki-laki yang kira-kira seusia dengna Itachi tengah berkumpul di sebuah gang kecil di dekat apartemennya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya salah satu laki-laki itu berdiri dihadapan 3 laki-laki lainnya yang tengah duduk berlutut dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka memar bahkan sampai berdarah-darah

Naruto kembali menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya dan lagi-lagi mengamati dengan diam-diam, mempertajam pendengarannya mengingat jaraknya dengan gerombolan itu cukup jauh. Samar-samar namun cukup jelas Naruto bisa mendengar percakapan gerombolan itu

"Jika _Sandaime-sama_ mengetahui akan hal ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan _Sandaime-sama_ lakukan pada kalian. Seharusnya kalian sadar bahwa Naruto- _sama_ berada di bawah perlindungan _Sandaime-sama_ bahkan _Sandaime-sama_ membuat peraturan yang berkaitan dengan Naruto- _sama_." Ucap laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian berlambang Uchiha dan berdiri dihadapan laki-laki lainnya

'Naruto- _sama_? Apa laki-laki itu bawahan _jiijii_. Sepertinya dia berasal dari Uchiha. Lambang Uchiha di punggung bajunya terlihat jelas.' Pikir Naruto masih mengamati orang-orang itu

"Cih! Hanya karena kamu berasal dari Uchiha dan bawahan langsung dari Hokage tidak akan membuatmu istimewa untuk Hokage!" seru laki-laki yang bersimpuh di antara laki-laki lainnya

"Monster seperti dia tidak berhak untuk hidup! Dia sudah membunuh keluargaku!" tambah laki-laki yang berada di sisi kanan

"Katakan hal itu sekali lagi dan kupastikan kepalamu akan terlepas dari tubuhmu." Ancam laki-laki Uchiha itu dengan _tentou_ nya yang berada tepat di leher sisi kiri laki-laki itu

' _Niichan_. Apa kamu kenal dengan laki-laki Uchiha itu?' tanya Naruto pada _Kyuubi_

' **Kalau tidak salah ingat. Dia itu dijuluki sebagai** _ **Shunshin no Shisui**_ **karena kecepatannya yang hampir setara dengan ayahmu. Dia termasuk anak jenius seperti si keriput itu.'** Jelas _Kyuubi_

'Keriput? Maksud _niichan_ Itachi- _san_?' tanya Naruto

' **Apapun namanya bukan urusanku. Kenapa kamu bertanya tentang si mata kucing itu?'** jawab _Kyuubi_ dengan pertanyaan

'Mata kucing?' beo Naruto

' **Hahhh,** _ **Shunshin no Shisui**_ **itu punya mata seperti kucing. Jadi ada apa?'** tanya _Kyuubi_ lagi

'Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik.' Jawab Naruto

' **Memangnya apa yang dia katakan? Aku tertidur tadi, jadi tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu.'** Tanya _Kyuubi_

'Aku bertemu dengan Uchiha lain. Sepertinya ayah dari Itachi- _san_.' Jawab Naruto

' **Apa ini hari Uchiha se-Konoha? Kenapa hari ini kamu bertemu Uchiha terus? Tadi Uchiha bersaudara lalu Uchiha senior dan sekarang si kucing Uchiha.'** Cibir _Kyuubi_

'Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Hari ini aku bertemu banyak Uchiha.' Pikir Naruto

Belum sempat _Kyuubi_ membalas, tiba-tiba orang yang dijuluki sebagai _Shunshin no Shisui_ itu mendekati Naruto dengan menampakan aura keramahan yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu. Naruto melirik ke arah laki-laki lain yang ternyata sudah melarikan diri lalu Naruto kembali fokus pada laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Shisui itu. Shisui masih berekspresi ramah yang terlihat tulus itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto

"Naruto- _sama_ , anda sudah kembali?" sapa Shisui yang jujur saja membuat Naruto sedikit risih

"Iya. Tapi kalau boleh tau siapa kamu? Dan kumohon jangan bicara formal seperti itu padaku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Pinta Naruto

"Ahahaha, maaf. Karena biar bagaimanapun kamu itu lebih tinggi dariku. Dan namaku adalah Uchiha Shisui, salam kenal Naruto- _kun_." Jawab Shisui

"Salam kenal juga, Shisui- _san_. Dan apa maksudmu aku lebih tinggi?" tanya Naruto membuat Shisui sedikit tertegun

"Itu...bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya pemikiranku saja yang sedang kacau. Jadi, kenapa di jam seperti ini kamu di luar? Bukankah sangat berbahaya? Apalagi anak seumuranmu." Tanya Shisui

"Aku habis belanja bahan makanan dan beberapa perlengkapan mandi." Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan barang belanjaannya tadi

"Biar aku bantu." Shisui menawarkan bantuan

"Tidak perlu. Apartemenku sudah ada di depan mata." Tolak Naruto halus, tapi Shisui tetap mengambil barang belanjaan Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya

"Aku memaksa." Tambah Shisui membuat Naruto menghela napas pasrah, Naruto menyerah

"Baiklah. Terimakasih. Dan kalau boleh aku tau, apa kamu bersaudara dengan Itachi- _san_ dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Kami hanya berasal dari 1 klan saja. Kami bukan dari 1 keluarga, hanya dari 1 klan saja. Tapi kuakui aku menganggap mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri." Jelas Shisui melangkah menuju apartemen Naruto diikuti Naruto di sampingnya

Sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Naruto segera membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Shisui untuk masuk. Shisui tentu saja mengikuti keinginan Naruto dan meletakan barang belanjaan Naruto di meja dapur. Naruto sendiri langsung membuatkan minuman hangat untuk dirinya dan Shisui juga makanan ringan untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Shisui sendiri ingin segera pulang, tapi karena Naruto yang meminta untuk tinggal barang sebentar dan menerima jamuan kecil Naruto sebagai tanda terimakasih telah membantu membawakan barang belanjaannya

"Jadi kamu bertemu dengan Itachi dan Sasuke saat belanja tadi?" tanya Shisui setelah Naruto sedikit menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Itachi dan Sasuke tadi saat berbelanja

"Ya begitulah. Apa yang Shisui- _san_ lakukan tadi?" tanya Naruto

"...Hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada orang-orang yang tidak tau berterimakasih." Jawab Shisui

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto memastikan lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan

"Hmmh, ternyata kamu pandai membuat makanan ringan ya." Puji Shisui tulus karena mamang makanan ringan yang dibuat Naruto sangat enak

"Kita hanya perlu mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tertulis dan selesai." Balas Naruto lalu menyesap coklat hangatnya

Naruto memang suka coklat, tapi karena tidak tau apa yang disukai oleh Shisui, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat teh panas saja meski dirinya bisa bertanya minta dibuatkan minuman apa. Shisui sendiri memperhatikan kamar Naruto yang memang terlihat rapi, tapi di ranjangnya terlihat banyak sekali gulungan-gulungan yang terbuka dan berserakan di atas ranjang. Shishui sebenarnya pernah mengurus Naruto saat Naruto berusia 2 tahun dan saat itu Naruto tengah demam. Dulu Naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan jahil, tapi sekarang Naruto menjadi sosok yang pendiam, tenang dan jujur saja terlihat bergitu berkarisma

"Ini hampir tengah malam. Shisui- _san_ ingin menginap atau pulang?" tanya Naruto menawarkan

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Dan bukankah besok kamu harus ke akademi?" jawab Shisui diakhiri pertanyaan

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula mungkin aku bisa bertanya sesuatu tentang hal-hal yang aku tidak mengerti dari gulungan-gulungan itu." Balas Naruto

"Kamu ingin aku mengajarimu?" tanya Shisui

"Jika Shisui- _san_ tidak keberatan." Jawab Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka mengajarkan orang lain apa yang aku ketahui." Balas Shisui dengan senyum senang membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul

Naruto mengambil beberapa gulungan tentang Uchiha membuat Shisui terkejut, berpikir bahwa Naruto sengaha memilih gulungan-gulungan itu untuk bisa mencari informasi tentang klannya. Tapi segera ditepisnya pemikiran tanpa dasarnya begitu melihat Naruto menampakan wajah seriusnya saat membaca gulungan-gulungan itu. Dan Shisui sendiri juga membaca salah satu gulungan yang membautnya sedikit sedih dan Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shisui

"Shisui- _san_. Ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, oh tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya mulai sedikit tidak fokus. Efek mengantuk mungkin." Jawab Shisui

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidur saja. Tidak baik juga tidur terlalu malam." Tawar Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja." Ucap Shisui

"Tidak perlu. Shisui- _san_ bisa tidur di ranjang. Aku masih punya _futon_." Tawar Naruto lagi

"Tapi itu akan mengganggumu kan? Jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja. Lagipula besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Tolak Shisui mencoba untuk halus

"Tidak apa. Tidur saja di sini. Aku juga ada urusan pagi-pagi, jadi sebelum berangkat mungkin aku bisa memasakan sarapan untuk kita." Tawar Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa orang di hadapannya ini bisa dipercaya, karena itulah Naruto ingin sedikit lebih lama berada di dekat Shisui

"Ahahaha, kamu terdengar seperti pacarku saja." Canda Shisui

Naruto ber _sweatdrop_ ria dengan candaan Shisui dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa Shisui termasuk orang yang humoris meski menurut Naruto sendiri candaan Shisui sama sekali tidak lucu, justru terdengar aneh di telinga mungilnya itu. Dan setelah mereka mendapatkan hasil dari `rapat` kecil mereka, Shisui akhirnya menginap di apartemen Naruto dengan Naruto yang tidur di _futon_ yang awalnya ditolak oleh shisui mengingat dirinya yang bertamu dan tidak seharusnya sang tuan rumah untuk tidur di bawah. Dan akhirnya Naruto juga yang menang dalam `rapat` sesi 2 mereka mengenai siapa yang tidur di atas dan siapa yang tidur di bawah

BERSAMBUNG...

Terimakasih untuk _senpai_ tercinta dan terimakasih pada _readers_ yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan dari _chapter_ minggu lalu

 _Matta raishuu_


	3. Chapter 3

Saatnya balasan _review_

Vilan616

Q: Oh hai, aq cuma numpang riveuw, hmm hmm dari crty aq cukup suka, karna ini gak kyk fic yg lainy yg trlalu over or mainstrem, nie jg ceritay fress buat dibaca krn ada tata bahasa yg nyaman n gak terlalu kasar shngg bikin kesan yg bosan, n aq jg suka dngan peran naru yg grey daripada dark or ligh, kesanq membaca ini gak ada bosany malah tambh penasaran akan lnjtn crty dan untuk pesany tlng jgn rubh gaya tulisany krn ini sudah cukup, dan tlng kurangi efek dramatic dichapter2 dpn, krn pada bgian2 naru habis ujian genin selalu over dramatic. Sekian dan terimakash maaf bila ada ucpan yg kurang berkenan

A: Senang kalau kamu suka. Ini juga campuran antara ide saya dan _senpai_. _Senpai_ juga sebenarnya yang memberikan arahan pada _fanfic_ ini. Saya kurang bisa menentukan alur untuk cerita saya karena ide-ide saya terkadang tidak berurutan. Senang juga kamu tidak bosan dengan _fanfic_ ini, semoga chapter-chapter kedepan tidak membuat kamu bosan. Saya tidak akan mengubah gaya penulisan saya dan saya juga _senpai_ tidak terlalu suka Naruto yang _overpower_ tanpa ada _limit_ nya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan adanya adegan dramatisnya. Oh waw, ini _review_ yang panjang. Terimakasih waktu luangnya untuk me _review_

* * *

ck . akira . ck

Q: Next

A: Selalu _next_ gan

* * *

Rikudou Pein 007

Q: Lanjut gan

A: Siap gan

* * *

No one

Q: Weew. Ada unsur shou-ai nih. Request dong, pairnya Shisui x Naruto. Demen gue baca pair itu. Oh nooo jiwa fujo gue makin membara. Plis kasih pair Shisui x Naruto. Plissss banget

A: Waduh gan. Ini tidak ada _pair_ nya dan ini bukan _fanfic_ _shou-ai_ biarpun saya juga seorang _fudan_. Tapi _fanfic_ ini tidak ada unsur _romance_ nya. Mungkin nyelip sedikit sih, tapi bukan _shou-ai_ kok. Maaf tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat _fujo_ mu

* * *

Santana

Q: Lanjut cuy. G usah peduliin review ntar juga banyak sendiri

A: Harus peduli dong cuy. Biar saya bisa lebih dekat dengan para _readers_ fanfic saya dan saya bisa memuarkan kalian para _readers_. Karena itu saya butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun

* * *

Hanny

Q: Nanti Naru jadi adik angkat Shisui gak Kou?

A: Dibilang adik angkat sih bukan, tapi Shisui memang udah anggap Naruto sebagai adiknya kok. Mungkin _chapter_ ini akan terjawab

* * *

Huu

Q: Keren bgt.. jujur. Tapi alurnya agak datar. Dah itu aja

A: Mhm. Makasih sebelumnya. Tapi alurnya datar itu maksudnya gimana ya? Saya tidak paham. Maklum otak lemot

* * *

Narto

Q: Hai. Ceritanya bagus. Gak _mainstream_. Ini ada _pair_ nya gak? Kalo ada siapa? Trus nanti apa naruto tetep pake jurus seksinya? Boleh _request_ gak buatin berita gaafemnaru? Demen gue sama pair itu ato gak tonefemnaru

A: Haii~~. Makasih ya. Maaf mengecewakan, tapi seperti jawaban untuk _review_ dari no one, disini tidak ada _pair_. Hmmh mungkin Naruto akan tetap menggunakan _jutsu_ nya yang satu itu, tapi saya buat lebih tertutup, artinya wujud _jutsu_ nya itu memakai pakaian karena saya tidak kuat melihat Naruto wujud perempuan dalam keadaan telanjang. Gaa _fem_ Naru? Tone _fem_ Naru? Bisa sih. Saya juga suka kedua _pair_ itu yang sayangnya untuk Tone _fem_ Naru tidak ada yang membuat itu. Mungkin saya akan buat Tone _fem_ Naru setelah _fanfic_ ini selesai

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Naruto ber _sweatdrop_ -ria mendengar candaan Shisui dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa Shisui termasuk orang yang humoris meski menurut Naruto sendiri candaan Shisui sama sekali tidak lucu, justru terdengar aneh di telinga mungilnya itu. Dan setelah mereka mendapatkan hasil dari `rapat` kecil mereka, Shisui akhirnya menginap di apartemen Naruto dengan Naruto yang tidur di _futon_ yang awalnya ditolak oleh Shisui mengingat dirinya yang bertamu dan tidak seharusnya sang tuan rumah untuk tidur dibawah. Dan akhirnya Naruto juga yang menang dalam `rapat` sesi 2 mereka mengenai siapa yang tidur diatas dan siapa yang tidur dibawah

* * *

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

Sebagai peringatan, di _chapter_ ini dan seterusnya akan terjadi ke _OOC_ an

* * *

1 tahun berjalan dengan cepat dan sekarang usia Naruto menginjak usia yang ke-7. Baik Shisui dan Naruto menjadi lebih dekat bahkan terkadang Shisui akan menginap di apartemen Naruto hanya untuk sekedar menemani Naruto atau mengajarkan hal-hal yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Dan selama 1 tahun itu, Shisui mulai memahami Naruto. Shisui menyadari meski Naruto bukanlah termasuk anak yang jenius, tapi Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas, terbukti dari pemahamannya dan daya serapnya terhadap informasi yang diterimanya begitu cepat. Tidak hanya pemahamannya, Naruto juga cepat dalam menguasai _jutsu_ yang telah dipelajarinya

Pagi ini Shisui sengaja mengantar Naruto menuju akademi mengingat dirinya menginap lagi tadi malam dan seperti biasa mengajarkan Naruto apa saja yang belum Naruto mengerti dari gulungan-gulungan pemberian dari _Sandaime_ atau gulungan-gulungan pemberiannya. Kegiatan semacam ini sudah menjadi keseharian Shisui jika menginap di apartemen Naruto, membantu Naruto belajar dan berlatih, paginya akan mengantar Naruto ke akademi setelah Naruto selesai masak dan mereka sarapan bersama tentunya

"Malam ini aku akan pulang, jadi aku tidak bisa menginap dan mengajarimu." Ucap Shisui diperjalanan menuju akademi

"Tidak apa. Malam ini aku juga ingin menemui seseorang." Jawab Naruto santai

"Siapa? Temanmu di akademi?" tanya Shisui penasaran

"Bukan. Seseorang yang sudah kukenal cukup lama." Jawab Naruto

"Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Shisui

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan orang yang akan kutemui cukup mengalmu. Dia jauh lebih tua darimu." Balas Naruto dengan sedikit nada bercanda diakhir ucapannya

"Begitukah?" tanya Shisui yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari si pirang Konoha itu

Shisui bertanya bukan karena apa-apa, dirinya hanya penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Cukup merasa waspada memang, tapi jika Naruto masih bersikap tenang dan santai seperti ini, orang itu pasti bukan orang yang jahat dan tentunya Naruto percaya pada orang itu. Shisui sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri dan sejak mengenal Naruto, ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang tergerak untuk melindungi Naruto, menjaga Naruto dari bahaya apapun itu. Dan Shisui mendapatkan ijin dari _Sandaime_ untuk melatih Naruto dan mengajarkan Naruto apa saja yang penting dalam hal menjadi seorang _ninja_

Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang akademi dan Shisui berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap diam Shisui yang mulai mengusap-usap kepalanya layaknya seorang kakak mengusap-usap kepala adiknya

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Belajarlah dengan baik. Jangan mencari masalah lagi. Aku tidak ingin kamu mendapat masalah lagi dengan salah satu gurumu seperti beberapa bulan lalu." Pinta Shisui dengan senyum

"Aku tidak bisa janji. Jika terlalu membosankan, aku bisa apa?" balas Naruto membuat Shisui menghela napas pasrah

"Terserah padamu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Ucap Shisui sambil kembali berdiri

"Ya. Hati-hati." Balas Naruto lalu melangkah masuk ke akademi dan Shisui juga segera menjalankan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sekarang

Di kelas, Naruto seperti biasa. Hanya duduk, melamun dan terkadang akan bertanya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _fuuinjutsu_ pada gurunya. Hal itu membuat sang guru yang tidak lain adalah Iruka menjadi penasaran dan heran. Pasalnya Naruto selalu bertanya tentang _fuuinjutsu_ disaat dirinya tidak membahas tentang _jutsu_ itu. Dan ketika dirinya membahas tentang _fuuinjutsu_ , Naruto tidak pernah bertanya seperti beberapa minggu lalu saat dirinya menerangkan tentang _fuuinjutsu_ , justru Naruto tidak bertanya apapun. Naruto hanya duduk diam, seakan-akan pikirannya sedang tidak bersamanya

"Naruto. Kenapa kamu selalu bertanya tentang _fuuinjutsu_? Dan kenapa kamu tidak bertanya beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku menjelaskannya di kelas? Kenapa kamu bertanya sekarang?" tanya Iruka saat dirinya meminta Naruto untuk menemuinya di ruang guru saat jam istirahat

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya baru terpikirkan sekarang saja." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh sukses membuat Iruka menghela napas, mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya kepada si pirang Konoha

"Tapi kenapa kamu begitu tertarik pada _fuuinjutsu_? Apa kamu mau menjadi spesalis _fuuinjutsu_?" tanya Iruka

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Naruto lagi-lagi dengan acuh tak acuh

"Naruto. Apa kamu tau tentang..." tanya Iruka menggantung

"Apa?" tanya Naruto terdengar penasaran yang dibalas dengan gelengan kecil

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Kamu sudah boleh kembali. Tapi _sensei_ minta jika kamu ingin bertanya, tolong sesuaikan dengan materi yang sedang dibahas." Jawab dan pinta Iruka

"Aku tidak janji." Balas Naruto kembali acuh tak acuh dan keluar dari ruang guru

Iruka lagi-lagi menghela napas pasrah dengan perilaku Naruto yang membuatnya pusing dan bingung harus bagaimana menangani murid seperti Naruto. Sebenarnya Shikamaru hampir sama seperti Naruto, bedanya Shikamaru hanya pemalas. Sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa dibilang pemalas, si pirang Konoha itu hanya terlalu acuh tak acuh pada sekitar dan menarik diri dari keramaian atau lebih tepatnya menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Dan Iruka pernah bertanya secara pribadi pada orang-orang yang pernah merawat Naruto bahkan _Sandaime_ sendiri. Tapi jawaban yang didapatnya tetap sama, "Kami juga tidak tau bagaimana Naruto yang sebenarnya"

Di kelas, Naruto kembali bersantai-santai dibangkunya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangkunya

' **Mulai bosan?'** tanya sebuah suara didalam kepalanya, _Kyuubi_

'Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir aku harus lebih berhati-hati pada Iruka- _sensei_.' Jawab Naruto

' **Kenapa? Dia hanya manusia lemah.'** Tanya _Kyuubi_

'Dia lemah, tapi instingnya cukup bagus. Otaknya tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya tentang _fuuinjutsu_ dan bisa jadi Iruka- _sensei_ melaporkan hal itu pada _jiijii_.' Jelas Naruto singkat

' **Kamu benar juga. Manusia memang memiliki otak yang licik. Seperti rubah.'** Balas _Kyuubi_ mencibir

'Hei. Bukankah _niichan_ sendiri adalah rubah?' tanya Naruto menyeringai

' **Keh! Jangan samakan aku dengan rubah busuk seperti itu. Aku rubah sejati.'** Elak _Kyuubi_ membuat Naruto terkekeh

'Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu _niichan_.' Balas Naruto

Pembicaraan antara si rubah legendaris dengan si pirang Konoha terputus karena seseorang telah mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto dengan menyentuh bahu kanannya

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan kali ini?" tanya si pelaku pemecah konsentrasi Naruto

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukankah biasanya kamu di atap bersama Chouji?" jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya

"Apa enaknya memandangi awan mendung? Aku ingin tidur di kelas saja. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum masuk." Jelas si pelaku tadi dengan malas

"Tidak biasanya juga kamu di kelas. Biasanya kamu ada di perpustakaan." Ucap anak paling gendut di kelas itu

"Waktunya sedikit untuk membaca." Jawab Naruto

"Lalu darimana saja kamu tadi?" tanya si gendut

"Hanya ke ruangan Iruka- _sensei_." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Untuk apa?" tanya si pelaku tadi dengan singkat dan masih terdengar malas

"Shikamaru, Chouji. Kenapa kalian banyak bertanya hari ini?" tanya Naruto balik dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah si pemalas dan si gendut tadi

"Hanya penasaran." Jawab Shikamaru dan Chouji bersamaaan

Tidak lama kemudian Iruka masuk ke kelas membuat beberapa murid yang masih ada di kelas terheran-heran. Pasalnya jam istirahat masih ada sekitar 5-10 menit

" _Sensei_ , jam istirahat belum selesai 'kan?" tanya sang ketua kelas

"Ya, kamu benar. Tapi _sensei_ datang bukan untuk mengajar, _sensei_ ingin memberitau kalian bahwa hari ini akan pulang cepat. _Sensei_ dan yang lainnya ada pertemuan penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Bisa katakan pada teman-temanmu yang lain?" jelas dan pinta Iruka

"Baik!" jawab sang ketua kelas tegas

' **Aku bertaruh si lumba-lumba bercodet itu mengadakan pertemuan untuk membicarakan dirimu.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba

'Kenapa _niichan_ yakin sekali?' tanya Naruto

' **Pikirkan saja kelakuanmu selama ini. Sudah jelas sifatmu yang urakan dan jahil itu menjadi lebih kalem sekarang ini.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_ memutar bola mata merahnya bosan dan belum sempat Naruto menanggapi, fokus Naruto kembali terpecah oleh Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi menepuk pelan pundaknya

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang." Ajak Shikamaru

"Aku juga berniat pulang cepat hari ini." Jawab Naruto lalu berdiri dari bangkunya

"Kita pulang bersama saja. Kiba dan Akamaru pasti sudah menunggu diluar." Ajak Chouji

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kalian bisa pulang saja duluan." Tolak Naruto halus

"Mau bertemu dengan Shisui- _niisan_?" tanya sebuah suara yang paling dielu-elukan oleh para murid perempuan

"Tidak. Shisui- _san_ tidak tau kita akan pulang cepat dan Shisui- _san_ janji akan menjemputku. Bisakah kamu sampaikan pada Shisui- _san_ bahwa aku pulang duluan karena seseorang telah menungguku?" pinta Naruto

"Kenapa harus aku? Lalu siapa yang akan kamu temui?" tanya anak itu

"Hanya seseorang yang tidak suka bertemu banyak orang. Jadi bisakah kamu sampaikan ucapanku tadi pada Shisui- _san_?" tanya Naruto

"Terserahlah." Jawab anak itu dan langsung pergi

"Wow. Aku tidak tau bahwa Sasuke mau bertanya duluan pada orang lain. Setauku dia selalu diam dan akan menjawab jika memang itu perlu dijawab." Ucap Chouji terheran-heran

"Kamu sangat dekat dengan klan Uchiha ya." Tanggap Shikamaru malas, tapi Naruto tau ada rasa penasaran didalamnya

"Tidak juga. Aku duluan." Jawab sekaligus pamit Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang saling pandang heran

Disisi lain, di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan para _chuunin_ elit dan _jounin_ elit serta _Sandaime_. Mereka tampak duduk melingkar

"Aku ingin kalian, para _chuunin_ dan _jounin_ elit mengutarakan semua yang kalian dapatkan selama mengawasinya." Tegas _Sandaime_

"Saya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu." Ucap Iruka sambil berdiri

"Lanjutkan." Titah _Sandaime_

"Selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto- _sama_. Dulu Naruto- _sama_ terkenal akan kejahilannya dan keaktifannya. Meski saat ini kejahilannya masih ada, tapi hal itu sangat jarang terjadi. Sekarang Naruto- _sama_ menjadi lebih acuh tak acuh pada sekitanya dan saya rasa ada seseorang yang telah dianggap Naruto- _sama_ sebagai kakak." Terang Iruka

"Apa yang anda maksud adalah saya?" tanya Shisui yang juga ikut dalam pertemuan itu

"Tidak. Bukan kamu Shisui- _kun_. Beberapa kali saya mendengar Naruto- _sama_ mengucapkan kata ` _niichan_ ` jika dirinya tengah melamun." Jawab Iruka beralih pada _Sandaime_

"Saya juga ingin mengutarakan sesuatu." Ucap Shisui yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari _Sandaime_

"Pagi ini saat saya mengantarkan Naruto- _sama_ ke akademi. Naruto- _sama_ mengatakan ingin menemui seseorang. Dan Naruto- _sama_ bilang seseorang itu mengenal saya dan saya juga mengenal orang itu." Lapor Shisui

"Apa kamu tau siapa orang yang dimaksud?" tanya _Sandaime_ dibalas dengan gelengan kecil

"Sayang sekali tidak. Saya tidak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang orang itu." Jawab Shisui

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda _Sandaime-sama_." Ucap seorang _jounin_ elit perempuan

"Silahkan tanyakan apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan Kurenai." Jawab _Sandaime_

"Beberapa minggu lalu Naruto- _sama_ mendatangi saya dan menanyakan hal-hal mengenai _genjutsu_. Dan saat saya bertanya alasannya, Naruto- _sama_ hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya hanya ingin tau." Jelas Kurenai mengingat beberapa minggu lalu Naruto mendatanginya

"Saya ingat Naruto- _sama_ tadi menanyakan tentang _fuuinjutsu_. Saya sempat mencurigai bahwa Naruto- _sama_ tau tentang segel _Kyuubi_ dan ingin mempelajarinya. Tapi sepertinya saya terlalu khawatir." Tambah Iruka teringat tentang pertanyaan Naruto tadi

Yang sedang dibicarakan justru duduk santai di patung wajah _Yondaime_ dengan posisi seperti meditasi. Mata biru langit itu bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Saat ini Naruto tengah menemui _Kyuubi_ didalam pikirannya

"Aku datang lebih awal." Ucap Naruto lalu duduk diatas kepala _Kyuubi_

" **Berhentilah bertingkah semaumu. Kepalaku bukan tempat untuk duduk, bocah kuning."** Protes _Kyuubi_

"Jadi. Apa yang akan _niichan_ ajarkan padaku?" tanya Naruto tidak menanggapi protesan _Kyuubi_

 _Kyuubi_ menghela napas lalu mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia yang sukses membuat Naruto terjatuh dari kepalanya. _Kyuubi_ yang sudah dalam wujud manusianya terkekeh melihat Naruto jatuh dan mengaduh sakit karena bokongnyalah yang berciuman terlebih dahulu dengan lantai berair itu

"Jangan tertawa. Aku jatuh karena ulahmu _niichan_." Protes Naruto

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu saja. Sekarang aku akan mengajarkanmu cara memanggil dan menggunakan _kuchiyose_." Ucap Kurama

" _Kuchiyose_? Bukankah itu _jutsu_ tingkat tinggi?" tanya Naruto

"Ya. Dan _kuchiyose_ yang akan aku ajarkan padamu bukanlah _kuchiyose_ sembarangan." Jawab Kurama

"Bisa diperjelas?" pinta Naruto

"Tentu saja bocah kuning. _Kuchiyose_ yang akan aku ajarkan padamu adalah _kuchiyose_ yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang _jinchuuriki_ atau siapapun yang telah membuat kontrak dengan seekor _bijuu_." Jelas Kurama sedangkan Naruto masih diam mendengarkan

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara untuk memanggilku keluar tanpa perlu membuka segelku dan kamu bisa memegang kendali penuh atas diriku." Lanjut Kurama

"Wow. Terdengar menarik dan menantang." Ucap Naruto cukup kagum dan tertantang

"Hanya jika kamu berjanji padaku." Balas Kurama

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Jangan pernah menggunakan _kuchiyose_ katak dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk mempelajari _sennin mode_." Jawab Kurama dengan nada tidak suka yang terdengar jelas

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak sabar

"Konsentrasi. Bayangkan diriku dalam wujud _Kyuubi_. Kamu bisa mengatur ukuran tubuhku. Gigit ibu jarimu hingga mengeluarkan darah dan lakukan segel tangan yang seperti aku lakukan." Ucap Kurama sambil melakukan segel tangan babi, anjing, burung, monyet, domba dan naga

"Tunggu. Naga? Bukankah segel tangan untuk _kuchiyose_ hanya sampai pada domba?" tanya Naruto membuat Kurama menyeringai

"Aku ini spesial. Aku _bijuu_ tidak seperti hewan panggilan biasa lainnya." Jawab Kurama

Naruto hanya bergidik bahu lalu mempraktikan apa yang telah diperlihatkan oleh Kurama. Tidak lupa menggigit ibu jarinya sebelum menggerakan tangannya untuk membentuk rangkaian segel tangan lalu menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya keatas genangan air. Dan Kurama menghilang dalam kepulan asap merah kekuningan dan muncul _Kyuubi_ dengan ukuran anjing biasa tidak lupa dengan 9 ekornya yang melambai-lambai

" **Bagaimana? Berhasil bukan?"** tanya _Kyuubi_

"Wow. Sepertinya aku benar-benar hebat. Aku bisa melakukannya dalam sekali praktik saja. Meski aku membayangkan ukuranmu itu seukuran anak kucing." Jawab Naruto sedikit kecewa diakhir ucapannya

" **Kheh! Konsentrasimu itu masih kurang bocah pirang."** Balas _Kyuubi_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bisakah _niichan_ berhenti memanggilku bocah pirang? Aku benar-benar merasa kurang nyaman dipanggil begitu." Pinta Naruto sedikit memelas membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu dan _Kyuubi_ tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah penahannya itu

"Jangan tertawa!" sentak Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu

" **Salahkan wajah anehmu itu."** Balas _Kyuubi_ begitu berhasil menghentikan tawanya

Tubuh _Kyuubi_ kembali dikelilingi kepulan asap merah kekuningan dan kembali ke wujud manusianya membuat Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya

"Aku bisa kembali atau pergi setelah 5 menit kamu memanggilku menggunakan _kuchiyose_." Jelas Kurama singkat begitu melihat tatapan penuh tanya si pirang Konoha itu

"Jadi _jutsu_ ini hanya berlaku sampai 5 menit saja?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Waktu _jutsu_ ini tidak terbatas. Aku hanya akan bisa pergi setelah 5 menit kamu memanggilku. Dan selama 5 menit itu aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa ijin darimu." Jelas Kurama

"Apa aku bisa menganggil _kuchiyose_ lain? Tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu selagi dirimu adalah _bijuu_ yang sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang." Tanya Naruto

"Ya. Kamu bisa memanggil hewan panggilan biasa. Tapi aku hanya akan mengijinkanmu untuk memanggil rubah sebagai _kuchiyose_ mu." Jawab Kurama

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto singkat

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi penguasa rubah." Jawab Kurama

"Penguasa rubah?" beo Naruto

"Ya. Ada banyak hal yang kalian para manusia tidak tau. Menjadi seorang pertapa bukan hanya dengan memegang kendali pada energi alam seperti seorang pertapa katak. Kami para rubah juga memiliki kemampuan tersendiri." Jelas Kurama

"Lanjutkan." Pinta Naruto

"Jika tubuhmu sudah siap untuk menampung semua kekuatan para rubah aku akan mengajarimu untuk mengendalikannya." Lanjut Kurama

"Terdengar seperti pertapa untukku." Timpal Naruto

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Pertapa tidak hanya untuk pengendali katak. Kami para rubah memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk menjadi seorang pertapa. Sebut saja sebagai _Kitsune Mode_." Jawab Kurama

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Dan aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto

"Memastikan apa?" tanya Kurama

"Jika aku bisa memanipulasi ukuran tubuhmu saat menggunakan _kuchiyose_ apa aku juga bisa memanipulasi bentukmu? Maksudku memanggilmu dalam wujud manusiamu ini." Jelas Naruto

"...Tentu. Tapi akan membutuhkan _chakra_ yang lebih besar untuk memanggilku dalam wujud manusia." Terang Kurama setelah beberapa saat terdiam

"Ada lagi yang ingin _niichan_ ajarkan padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Cepat kembali ke apartemen. Tubuhmu sudah basah karena hujan." Jawab sekaligus perintah Kurama bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tubuh Naruto dari hadapannya

Perlahan mata biru langit itu menampakan diri secara perlahan. Rambut pirang itu terlihat layu karena terguyur air hujan begitu juga dengan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang basah kuyub. Naruto menghela napas pasrah karena tidak juga sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya bahkan disaat tubuhnya tengah diguyur oleh air hujan yang dingin. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu melompati atap-atap perumahan agar lebih cepat sampai ke apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Shisui berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersilang didepan dada bidangnya saat dirinya membuka pintu apartemen

"Naru- _chan_." Panggil Shisui dengan senyum manis yang menjanjikan rasa sakit

"Oh ada Shisui- _san_. Bukankah hari ini Shisui- _san_ tidak akan menginap?" tanya Naruto dengan santai namun dalam hatinya cukup takut

"Aku janji akan menjemputmu dan ternyata kelasmu berakhir lebih cepat. Dan saat aku kesini ternyata kamu tidak ada. Jadi darimana saja kamu?" tanya Shisui balik

"Karena aku pikir Sasuke sudah mengatakan apa yang aku katakan padanya padamu." Jawab Naruto masih santai dan langsung masuk

"Jangan menyusun kalimat yang rancu seperti itu." Tegur Shisui mengekori Naruto

"Itu tidak rancu dan itu kata-kata yang bisa kususun untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." Balas Naruto mengambil handuk dan pakaian santainya yang kering kemudian masuk ke kamar mandinya

"Jadi darimana saja kamu sampai basah begitu?" ulang Shisui

"Menemui seseorang." Jawab Naruto menggema dalam kamar mandi dan suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa menit, hanya terdengar suara air dari _shower_

"Naruto." Panggil Shisui memecah keheningan

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan orang itu? Aku ingin tau seperti apa orang yang kamu temui." Pinta Shisui mencoba memelas

"...Akan aku tanyakan besok padanya. Besok aku juga masih ada janji dengannya." Jawab Naruto setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Pamit Shisui dan pergi menggunakan _shuunshin_

Naruto menghela napas lalu membaringkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Memejamkan mata untuk kembali bertemu dengan _Kyuubi_

"Sudah dengar permintaan Shisui- _san_ 'kan?" tanya Naruto begitu duduk diatas kepala _Kyuubi_

" **Kheh! Manusia dengan rasa penasaran mereka."** Jawab _Kyuubi_ sinis

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto meminta ijin

" **Kamu masih belum bisa menggunakan** _ **kuchiyose**_ **dengan sempurna. Dan tidak mungkin aku keluar dengan wujud** _ **bijuu**_ **ku."** Jawab _Kyuubi_

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

" **Aku ada cara lain. Besok gunakan** _ **kagebunshin**_ **dan aku akan masuk kedalam** _ **bunshin**_ **mu."** Jelas _Kyuubi_

" _Kagebunshin_?" beo Naruto membuat _Kyuubi_ ingin menepuk jidatnya

" **Aku lupa kalau bocah ini belum bisa** _ **jutsu**_ **itu."** Gumam _Kyuubi_

"Hei! Aku bisa dengar itu!" protes Naruto

" **Besok akan aku ajarkan. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang."** Usul _Kyuubi_

Perlahan tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih ringan diatas kepalanya dan tubuh Naruto terlihat samar yang menandakan bahwa penahannya itu tengah tertidur. _Kyuubi_ juga memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dan tidak terasa waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat karena matahari telah menampakan dirinya lagi. Naruto langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke hutan kematian mengingat hari ini tidak ada jadwal ke akademi. Didalam hutan kematian Naruto duduk dibawah pohon yang lebat dengan posisi medetasi dan masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya

"Jadi bagaimana cara menggunakan _kagebunshin_?" tanya Naruto lagi-lagi duduk diatas kepala _Kyuubi_ dan _Kyuubi_ langsung mengubah wujudnya kedalam wujud manusianya yang sukses Naruto terjatuh lagi dari kepalanya

"Jangan main berubah begitu!" protes Naruto

"Salahmu sendiri bocah pirang." Balas Kurama

Kurama langsung mempraktikan segel tangan untuk _kagebunshin_ dan Naruto mengikuti apa yang telah diperlihatkan oleh Kurama padanya. Tidak sulit bagi Naruto untuk membuat sebuah _kagebunshin_ dan Kurama langsung tersenyum bangga pada penahannya itu

"Bagus. _Kagebunshin_ mu sempurna. Sekarang pergi dari sini dan buat _kagebunshin_. Aku akan masuk kedalamnya." Ucap Kurama dengan nada memerintah

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu diluar." Pamit Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kurama

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan segera melakukan segel tangan untuk _kagebunshin_. Munculah kepulan asap putih yang perlahan menampilkan sosok Naruto. Tapi sosok Naruto itu perlahan berubah menjadi Kurama membuat Naruto terpukau apalagi sosok Kurama kini tangah mengenakan pakaian _shinobi_ yang tertutupi oleh jubah. Benar-benar mirip seperti _Yondaime_

"Nah sekarang kita perlu nama palsu untukmu _niichan_." Ucap Naruto begitu tersadar dari keterpukauannya

"Kyuunoki." Balas Kurama singkat

"Kyuunoki?" beo Naruto

"Ya. _Kyuubi no Kitsune_." Jawab Kurama

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita harus temu _jiijii_ dulu baru kita temui Shisui- _san_." Ucap Naruto

"Untuk apa menemui monyet tua bangka itu?" tanya Kurama

"Kita tidak bisa langsung menemui Shisui- _san_. Kita harus temui _jiijii_ dan minta ijin agar _niichan_ bebas berkeliaran disini." Jelas Naruto

"Apa maksudmu berkeliaran?" tanya Kurama kesal

"Aku ingin _niichan_ tetap disini. _Niichan_ sudah memberitauku untuk menggunakan _kagebunshin_ supaya _niichan_ bisa memegang kendali dari _kagebunshin_ ku. Dan aku ingin _niichan_ seperti ini. Dengan tubuh yang nyata, bisa kusentuh." Jelas Naruto dengan lirih membuat Kurama menepuk pelan kepala pirang dihadapannya itu

"Bilang saja kamu ingin aku temani terus bocah pirang." Sindir Kurama

"Jika _niichan_ tau. Untuk apa aku menjelaskannya?" tanya Naruto kesal

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita temui monyet tua bangka itu." Ajak Kurama 'Aku tidak sabar untuk berkeliling desa bodoh ini.' Tambah Kurama dalam pikirannya

Dan pergilah Kurama dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto untuk menemui _Sandaime_. Naruto hanya diam membiarkan Kurama menggandeng tangannya meski kurang nyaman saat mereka telah berada di jalan utama dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Pasalnya untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berjalan bersama seseorang terlebih lagi bergandengan tangan. Kurama sendiri sedikit mempererat genggamannya pada tangan mungil Naruto dan Naruto sendiri masih tetap diam. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurama sedikit memberi kenyamanan pada Naruto dan sedikit melupakan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang melihat mereka

'Jangan pedulikan mereka. Fokus padaku saja. Aku disini. Nyata. Dan menggenggam tanganmu.' Bisik Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto

Mereka telah sampai didepan ruang kerja _Sandaime_ dan Naruto yang mengetuk pintu

"Masuk saja." Perintah _Sandaime_ yang langsung membuat Kurama dan Naruto masuk

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto bersama seorang laki-laki yang menyerupai _Yondaime_. Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang sempat berpikir bahwa Kurama terlihat seperti _Yondaime_ , tapi semua orang yang melihat Kurama termasuk oleh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka di jalan tadi

"Siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu itu?" tanya _Sandaime_ tanpa basa-basi

"Aku Uzumaki Kyuunoki. Bisa dibilang aku juga salah satu yang selamat dari pembantaian di Uzushio." Sapa Kurama dengan seringai tipis begitu melihat wajah terkejut _Sandaime_ dan Iruka yang juga ada disana

"Naruto. Apa dia yang kamu panggil dengan ` _niichan_ `?" tanya Iruka hati-hati

"Ya. _Niichan_ sangat baik denganku. Jadi bolehkan _niichan_ tinggal disini? Di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata memohon yang terlihat sangat sulit untuk ditolak dan Kurama menyeringai semakin lebar melihat akting penahannya itu

"...Baiklah." jawab _Sandaime_ setelah menimbang-nimbang kehadiran laki-laki itu akan mempengaruhi Naruto kedepannya

Jawaban dari _Sandaime_ sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Kurama menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada disana termasuk para _ANBU_ yang bersembunyi terkejut dengan keputusan _Sandaime_. Naruto segera pamit untuk menemui Shisui dan menarik tangan Kurama agar bisa menemui Shisui lebih cepat karena Naruto dan Shisui berjanji akan bertemu pagi ini. Keduanya berjanji bertemu di taman dibawah bukit Hokage dan disana sudah ada Shisui yang menunggu sambil duduk di ayunan saat Naruto dan Kurama sampai

"Shisui- _san_!" panggil Naruto dengan nada anehnya terdengar sangat senang membuat Shisui mengernyitkan alis

"Diakah yang kamu maksud?" tanya Shisui tanpa basa-basi yang dibalas anggukan senang dari Naruto

"Uzumaki Kyuunoki. Salam kenal." Ucap Kurama singkat

"Uchiha Shisui. Salam kenal juga. Dan Uzumaki?" tanya Shisui

"Ya. Aku salah satu yang selamat dari pembantaian di Uzushio." Jawab Kurama lancar

" _Niichan_ juga ingin bertemu dengan Shisui- _san_. _Niichan_ bilang dulu pernah bertemu dengan orang Uchiha juga." Ucap Naruto yang tentu saja tidak benar juga tidak salah

"Oh. Begitukah? Siapa kira-kira Uchiha itu?" tanya Shisui penuh rasa penasaran

"Mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang." Jawab Kurama acuh tak acuh yang membuat Shisui kembali mengernyitkan alis

"Tidak penting juga dia mati atau tidak. Aku kesini untuk bertemu langsung dengan adikku." Lanjut Kurama

"Adik? Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Shisui

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Kurama balik dengan sinis

" _Niichan_." Tegur Naruto dengan mencubit pelan lengan kiri Kurama

"Ya, ya. Maaf." Ucap Kurama setengah hati

"Kalian bertemu dimana? Tidak mungkin kalian baru pertama kali ini bertemu bukan? Karena Naruto sendiri sudah sering melamun dan memanggilmu dalam lamunanya." Tanya Shisui

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak yakin pernah bertemu dengan _niichan_ sebelumnya. Aku pernah bermimpi melihat seorang laki-laki menggendongku. Tapi rambutnya pirang sepertiku. Ah! Laki-laki itu mirip dengan _niichan_." Jelas Naruto yang tentu saja hanya karangan namun sukses membuat Shisui tertegun

'Mungkinkah Naruto- _sama_ memimpikan tentang _Yondaime_? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Naruto- _sama_ saat itu masihlah sangat kecil. Baru saja lahir.' Pikir Shisui

'Hei. Sepertinya dia menduga-duga bahwa laki-laki yang kamu maksud adalah ayahmu. Ceritamu benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras.' Ucap Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto

'Begitulah.' Jawab Naruto dalam pikirannya

'Kamu tau bahwa si mata kucing ini akan semakin mengawasimu jika kamu berkata seperti tadi?' tanya Kurama masih melalui telepati

'Tentu. Tujuanku justru untuk memfokuskan Shisui- _san_ padaku. Aku ingin mencari informasi tentang Uchiha darinya.' Jawab Naruto dalam pikiran

"Shisui- _san_. Kenapa malah melamun begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Naruto menarik Shisui dari lamunanya

"Eh? Oh tidak. Aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya aku melupakan gulungan yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Jawab Shisui

"Gulungan?" beo Naruto

"Ya. Gulungan untuk bisa mengontrol _chakra_." Jawab Shisui

"Tidak perlu. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melatih bocah ini." Sergah Kurama tajam

"Kenapa?" tanya Shisui penuh curiga dan Kurama mendekatkan kepalanya kesamping kepala Shisui

"Karena aku seorang Uzumaki dan aku tau siapa bocah ini sebenarnya." Bisik Kurama pada Shisui lalu kembali kesamping Naruto

"Apa yang _niichan_ katakan?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengar

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memberitaunya sesuatu yang menarik untuknya." Jawab Kurama

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Itu urusan orang dewasa." Jawab Kurama

"Dewasa darimana? Shisui- _san_ bahkan belum berusia 14 tahun." Balas Naruto

"Sesukaku." Sinis Kurama membuat Shisui ber _sweatdrop_ ria

"Apa kamu akan tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Shisui

"Tentu saja. Aku berencana untuk pindah dengan bocah ini. Apartemennya terlalu kecil." Jawab Kurama

"Pindah kemana?" tanya Shisui

"Masih kupikirkan. Yang jelas dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih luas untuk bocah ini." Jawab Kurama

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!" protes Naruto

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah. Aku ingin mengelilingi Konoha. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi mata kucing." Pamit Kurama menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto dan pergi

'Mata kucing?' beo Shisui dalam hati

Kurama dan Naruto mengelilingi jalanan Konoha dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan beberapa teman Naruto. Ada Shikamaru dan Chouji juga Kiba dengan Akamaru yang setia berada di kepala Kiba

'Bukankah mereka teman-temanmu?' tanya Kurama

'Ya. Berhati-hatilah dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Shikamaru memang pemalas, tapi dia jenius. Kiba bisa tau siapa _niichan_ sebenarnya dari aroma karena penciumannya sangat tajam.' Jawab Naruto memperingatkan Kurama untuk berhati-hati

"Hai." Sapa Naruto dengna senyum ramah

" _Yoo_. Tidak biasanya kamu senang begini. Dan siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru

"Oh. Kenalkan, dia _niichan_ ku, Uzumaki Kyuunoki. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Kyuu- _nii_." Jawab Naruto membuat ketiga temannya terkejut

"Kamu punya kakak?" tanya Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan

"Ya. Begitulah." Jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tapi..." ucap Kiba mengendus sejenak "Kenapa aku mencium bau rubah dari kakakmu?" lanjut Kiba

"Karena kakakku ini _Kitsune Master_." Jawab Naruto tidak salah juga tidak benar

" _Kitsune Master_?" beo Shikamaru

"Ya. Semacam _sennin_ , tapi _niichan_ juga bisa dibilang sebagai penguasa rubah." Jelas Naruto singkat

"Hei bocah-bocah lemah. Senang bisa melihat kalian. Kurasa aku akan tenang jika kalian yang berteman dengan bocahku ini." Ucap Kurama tidak lupa dengan seringai rubahnya

"Siapa yang kamu panggil bocah lemah?" tanya Kiba kesal

"Maaf Kiba. _Niichan_ memang seperti ini. Dan _niichan_ , aku berharap _niichan_ tidak memanggil teman-temanku dengan panggilan yang aneh-aneh." Tegur Naruto

"Sesukamulah bocah kuning." Jawab Kurama acuh tak acuh

"Hei Naruto. Kamu ingin main? Kami ingin ke taman." Ajak Kiba

"Maaf bocah-bocah. Bocah kuning ini janji padaku untuk mengajakku keliling Konoha." Ucap Kurama

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian dengan kami? Kami juga bisa menemanimu berkeliling Konoha." Usul Shikamaru

"Masuk akal." Balas Naruto

'Oi bocah kuning. Kamu serius membiarkan mereka dekat-dekat denganku?' tanya Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto

'Diam dan perhatikan saja. Mereka akan menjadi batu sandungan yang sempurna.' Balas Naruto

'Hooo licik juga cara berpikirmu.' Ucap Kurama menyeringai

'Aku belajar dari yang terbaik _niichan_.' Balas Naruto

Dan mereka langsung mengelilingi Konoha tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Shikamaru sendiri merasakan keanehan dari tatapan-tatapan orang-orang pada Naruto, tapi karena sifatnya yang pemalas dan acuh tak acuh membuat Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Kiba tambak asik memberikan penjelasan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati kepada Kurama dengan sesekali diakhiri dengan gonggongan Akamaru. Chouji? Jangan tanyakan lagi karena Chouji sibuk dengan kripik kentangnya dan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan begitu juga dengan Kurama

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Saya ucapkan selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan meskipun saya terlamabat mengucapkan  


Dan saya sebagai _author_ baru yang juga memiliki banyak kesalahan dan telah _update_ terlambat ingin meminta maaf kepada _readers_

Terimakasih juga telah setia menunggu _chapter_ ini _up_

Untuk _senpai_ dan hanny saya juga ingin minta maaf karena untuk sementara saya tidak bisa dihubungi

 _Matta raishuu_


	4. Chapter 4

Saatnya balasan _review_

Ksatriabima38

Q: Bagusss. Next pak de

A: Oke. Sudah next pak de

Hanny

Q: Kou I MISS YOU. Knp w.a nya gc aktif huh?

A: Ehhm, mis yu tu han. Maaf ya, saya sibuk dengan paper dari ayah saya. Sedikit belajar mengelola perusahaan

Santana

Q: lanjut lanjut

A: Sudah lanjut

No one

Q: wow. Makin bagus aja nih. Tapi kok panggilan kurama ke naruto beda-beda sih? Tadinya bocah kuning trus tiba-tiba jadi bocah pirang. Lanjut terus ya. Semangat

A: Wah terimakasih. Oh itu karena saya sempat bicara dengan _senpai_ mengenai panggilan Kurama untuk Naruto dan belum saya tentukan. Dan saya terkadang teringat panggilan _senpai_ untu Naruto dari Kurama, karena itu saya terkadang salah menuliskan

Lil bro

Q: Woah, ceritanya bagus gan. Nggak ngebosenin dan nggak terlalu mainstream. Semangat terus nulisnya, ditungguin nih kelanjutannya

A: Aww terimakasih. Jadi ge-er saya. Semangat terus dong gan. Ini sudah lanjut dan saya up setiap hari minggu sebagai informasi aja sih

Guest

Q: Naruto x Shisui? Hmm... boleh juga

A: Eh? Naruto x Shisui? Ini yang dimaksud dalam hubungan kakak-adik atau yang humu? Kalau yang dimaksud humu, saya minta maaf, saya memang seorang _fudan_ , tapi untuk cerita ini tidak ada _pair_ karena kolab bersama _senpai_. Maafkan saya. Mungkin cerita berikutnya

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Dan mereka langsung mengelilingi Konoha tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Shikamaru sendiri merasakan keanehan dari tatapan-tatapan orang-orang pada Naruto, tapi karena sifatnya yang pemalas dan acuh tak acuh membuat Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Kiba tampak asik memberikan penjelasan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati kepada Kurama dengan sesekali diakhiri dengan gonggongan Akamaru. Chouji? Jangan tanyakan lagi karena Chouji sibuk dengan kripik kentangnya dan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan begitu juga dengan Kurama

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

Lagi-lagi 1 tahun berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan selama 1 tahun ini Kurama benar-benar berbaur dengan orang-orang Konoha terutama orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengan bocah kungingnya itu. Tentu saja Kurama tidak dekat dalam artian seperti layaknya orang-orang berinteraksi karena Kurama hanya sekedar berbaur dengan orang-orang Konoha. Kurama tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum siapa saja yang berani membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang bocah kungingnya bahkan hanya sekedar menatap penuh rasa benci, amarah dan sebangsanya. Oh dan semua yang Kurama lakukan tidak akan pernah dicampuri oleh _Sandaime_ karena dirinya dan _Sandaime_ telah membuat kesepakatan beberapa hari setelah dirinya diperbolehkan tinggal bersama bocah kuningnya

Naruto tidak tau menau tentang hal itu, tentang perjanjian antara Kurama dan _Sandaime_ karena Kurama telah memin- tidak lebih tepat adalah mengancam _Sandaime_ bahwa jika Naruto tau akan perjanjian mereka maka Kurama tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Konoha. Dan _Sandaime_ yang merasakan bahwa Kurama bukan sembarang orang bahkan mungkin bagaikan dewa tentunya menyanggupi perintah Kurama. Dan Kurama menjanjikan akan menjadi pelindung Konoha jika sesuatu yang buruk seperti perang entah itu antar klan maupun antar desa terjadi

Di sebuah taman, Naruto dan Kurama tengah berbincang dengan Naruto yang duduk di ayunan sambil berayun santai dan Kurama yang berdiri bersandar pada penyangga ayunan

" _Niichan_. Apa _niichan_ merasakan hal-hal aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Naruto

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kurama balik

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa minggu setelah _niichan_ tinggal denganku, sebenarnya. Aku merasa para penduduk terlihat enggan untuk menatapku terutama saat _niichan_ bersamaku. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa mereka jadi lebih baik padaku." Jelas Naruto

"Entahlah." Jawab Kurama singkat

" _Niichan_ sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?" tanya Naruto penuh curiga

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu bocah kuning. Apa gunanya untukku?" tanya Kurama sinis

"Hei, aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa _niichan_ jadi sinis begitu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Dapat sesuatu dari si mata kucing hari ini?" tanya Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Belum. Aku masih harus berhati-hati. Shisui- _san_ itu seorang Uchiha terlebih lagi adalah salah satu kebanggaan Konoha. Jadi aku harus membuat Shisui- _san_ lengah." Jawab Naruto

"Kenapa tidak kamu ajak saja si mata kucing itu ke rumahnya, lalu masukan obat tidur saat kalian minum dan bongkar semua rumahnya." Usul Kurama asal membuat Naruto menggeleng-geleng pasrah

"Sudah aku lakukan sejak dulu kalau semudah itu. _Niichan_ tau sendiri tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke kompleks Uchiha bahkan itu saudara jauh mereka sekalipun." Jelas Naruto singkat

"Yaah kamu ada benarnya juga." Balas Kurama pelan

"Wah ada Naruto- _kun_ dan Kyuunoki- _san_. Selamat sore." Sapa seorang laki-laki 15 tahun dengan ramah membuat Kurama dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara

'Si keriput itu...' batin Kurama kesal

"Itachi- _san_. Selamat sore juga." Jawab Naruto dengan ramah juga

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan kalian disini. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Itachi

"Kuharap kamu memeriksakan matamu itu." Sinis Kurama yang langsung mendapat cubitan peringatan seperti biasa

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku. Aku tau ini tempat bermain, tapi Naruto- _kun_ hanya duduk di ayunan, sedangkan Kyuunoki- _san_ hanya berdiri bersandar pada penyangga ayunan saja. Jadi aku asumsikan kalian sedang tidak bermain." Jelas Itachi

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi apa yang Itachi- _san_ lakukan?" tanya Naruto mencoba ramah

"Oh. Aku diminta untuk menemui _Sandaime-sama_. Mungkin misi." Jawab Itachi sedikit ragu

"Hoooh. Si mata kucing itu juga bilang akan ada misi untuknya karena itu dia tidak bisa menemui bocah kuning ini." Ucap Kurama cukup pelan namum masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi

Itachi sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan pelan Kurama dan tentu saja Kurama dan Naruto langsung melihat kearah Itachi dan berpikir ada yang salah dengan kata `misi` itu

'Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?' tanya Kurama pada Naruto melalui telepati

'Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya misi rahasia dan hanya Itachi- _san_ dan Shisui- _san_ yang tau tentang misi itu.' Jawab Naruto

'Ingin mencari tau?' tanya Kurama

'Ya. Aku ingin _niichan_ mengirim Sora dan Zora untuk mengawasi Shisui- _san_ dan Itachi- _san_.' Jawab Naruto

'Kenapa kamu tidak memanggil mereka saja? Kenapa harus aku yang menyuruh mereka?' tanya Kurama heran

' _Niichan_ lupa? _Kuchiyose_ ku masih belum sempurna, aku tidak bisa memanggil keduanya sekaligus. Sora dan Zora yang paling sulit untuk dipanggil dan hanya mereka yang cocok untuk mengintai.' Jelas Naruto singkat

'Baiklah. Akan aku panggil setelah si keriput ini pergi.' Balas Kurama

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Itachi penasaran

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjalankan misi." Jawab Naruto lancar

"Mau kami diam atau berisik, itu bukan urusanmu keriput. Berpikirlah lebih lama lagi untuk mencampuri orang lain." Sinis Kurama yang langsung diberi teguran dari bocah kuningnya

"Kalian ini benar-benar dekat ya." Ucap Itachi polos

"Karena aku ini kakaknya. Dasar keriput." balas Kurama sinis dan lagi-lagi mendapat teguran dari Naruto

"Itachii- _san_." Panggil Naruto dan Itachi langsung menatap Naruto dengan senyum seperti biasa

"Bukankah Itachi- _san_ harus segera menemui _jiijii_?" tanya Naruto

"Oh. Kamu benar. Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Itachi lalu pergimenemui _Sandaime_

Kurama langsung memanggil 2 ekor rubah seukurang anak kucing. Salah satunya memiliki bulu jingga terang dan satunya memiliki bulu jingga gelap. Yang terang bernama Sora dan yang gelap bernama Zora. Keduanya memiliki 5 ekor dan diujung ekor mereka memiliki warna yang berlawanan dengan warna bulu mereka. Ujung ekor-ekor Sora berwarna jingga gelap dan ujung ekor-ekor Zora berwarna jingga terang. Seperti yang terlihat, keduanya adalah kembar 6, keempat saudara mereka tidak bisa dipanggil karena telah memiliki tuan yang tetap berbeda dengan Sora dan Zora, mereka belum memiliki tuan yang tetap dan Kurama memanggil mereka karena Kurama adalah penguasa rubah

"Ikuti si keriput dan si mata kucing itu. Jangan sampai ketahuan dan cari tau apa misi mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, laporkan semua pada kami." Perintah Kurama

" **Siapa si keriput dan si mata kucing itu?"** tanya Zora

"Meraka dari klan Uchiha. Kalian akan tau siapa yang _niichan_ maksud jika kalian sudah melihat wajah mereka." Jelas Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sora dan Zora membuat kedua rubah kecil itu mengerang nyaman (A/N : Ada yang tau gimana suara rubah? Kalau kucing 'kan mengeong atau kalau anjing 'kan menggonggong. Bantu saya untuk mengoreksi)

" **Kami mengerti."** Jawab Sora dan Zora bersamaan setelah Naruto berhenti mengelus-elus mereka dan kedua rubah kembar itu segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih kemerahan

Bersama dengan Itachi dan Shisui yang sudah berada dihadapan dengan _Sandaime_

"Kalian benar-benar menyanggupi misi itu?" tanya _Sandaime_

"...Ya. Kami sanggup." Jawab Itachi dan Shisui bersamaan setelah terdiam beberapa saat

"Aku tidak ingin kalian menanggung beban ini. Kalian bisa mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan mereka. Aku tau peran kalian sangat penting untuk mereka." Ucap _Sandaime_

"Kami tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalankan misi itu. Mereka orang-orang yang keras kepala. Kamilah satu-satunya yang masih bisa berpikir dengan baik dan tenang." Jelas Shisui singkat

"Baiklah. Aku menghargai keputusan kalian. Tapi Itachi- _kun_ , apa kamu benar-benar yakin dengan pilihanmu kali ini? Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk adikmu?" tanya _Sandaime_

"Tidak. Ada Naruto- _sama_ yang bisa membantu Sasuke nantinya." Jawab Itachi membuat yang lain menatapnya heran

"Apa hubungannya misi ini dengan rencanamu dan Naruto- _sama_?" tanya Shisui was-was

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan melibatkan Naruto- _sama_ dalam rencanaku. Tapi aku merasa bahwa rencanaku akan sempurna jika Naruto- _sama_ ikut andil didalamnya." Jelas Itachi

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ucap _Sandaime_ jujur

"Naruto- _sama_ satu-satunya yang bisa membantu Sasuke menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan hanya Naruto- _sama_ yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke." Jawab Itachi penuh keyakinan

"Itachi. Aku memang tidak menentang rencanamu. Tapi aku sangat berharap kamu tidak melibatkan Naruto- _sama_. Naruto- _sama_ sudah menanggung beban yang berat, jangan kamu tambah lagi. Dan aku tidak suka Naruto- _sama_ kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya." Tegas Shisui

"Shisui. Aku juga tidak ingin menambah beban Naruto- _sama_ , tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Konoha juga adikku. Apa kamu ingin kita lebih hancur dari sebelumnya? Tidak cukupkah tragedi antara _Shoudaime_ dengan Madara?" tanya Itachi terdengar sedih

"Cukup!" tegur _Sandaime_ membuat kedua Uchiha muda berbakat dihadapannya diam

"Aku mengerti kamu sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adikmu. Tapi pikirkan juga nasib kalian. Aku yakin Naruto akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian. Dan kalian tau Naruto bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu kita kenal. Naruto yang sekrang bisa diandalkan dan lebih bisa dipercaya daripada yang dulu." Lanjut _Sandaime_

"...Kapan kami bisa memulai?" tanya Shisui yang terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"Malam ini. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Jawab _Sandaime_

Keduanya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan orang-orang dalam ruangan itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sora dan Zora tengah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi, sejak kedua Uchiha muda berbakat itu memasuki ruang kerja Hokage. Bahkan _ANBU_ bawahan Hokage langsung tidak menyadari keberadaan Sora dan Zora yang sebenarnya berada di langit-langit ruangan itu bersama beberapa _ANBU_ yang bersembunyi untuk mengawasi dan menjaga _Sandaime_. Dan begitu pembicaraan selesai, Itachi dan Shisui keluar dengan Sora yang mengikuti Itachi dan Zora mengikuti Shisui

Kembali bersama Kurama dan Naruto yang sedang makan siang di _Ichiraku Ramen_. Kurama berhenti makan membuat Naruto menatapnya heran namun tidak menghentikan kegiatan makannya mengingat Naruto sangat menyukai _ramen_. Kurama sendiri tampak termenung dan pikirannya tampak berjalan-jalan meninggalkan tubuh tegap itu yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto terheran-heran dengan tingkah orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu

" _Niichan_." Panggil Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Kurama

'Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang hebat. Bersiaplah.' Ucap Kurama memperingatkan dalam pikiran Naruto

'Ada apa? Ada kabar tentang Itachi- _san_ dan Shisui- _san_?' tanya Naruto

'Ya. Kita harus bersiap untuk malam ini.' Jawab Kurama

Malam harinya di kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Semua kepala keluarga tampak berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang berada dibawah tanah. Disana juga ada Itachi dan Shisui. Wajah para kepala keluarga terlihat sangat kaku, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi membuat suasana menjadi sangat tegang dan berat. Itachi dan Shisui sendiri terlihat tenang dan mempertahankan wajah datar mereka meski atmosfer disekitar mereka begitu berat dan tidak nyaman karena aura menuntut dari pada kepala keluarga

Diantara para kepala keluarga berdirilah seorang pemimpin klan Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke serta paman dari Shisui

"Kita sudah lama mengalah kepada Senju dan kali ini kita harus mereput apa yang menjadi hak kita dari Sarutobi, penerus Senju." Ucap Fugaku dengan lantang dan tegas

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi apa kita harus melakukan kudeta untuk mengambil gelar Hokage tersebut?" tanya Shisui memberanikan diri yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang yang lebih tua disana

"Aku juga. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus melakukan kudeta untuk mendapatkan gelar Hokage itu. Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik bersama _Sandaime-sama_. Aku yakin _Sandaime-sama_ akan mengerti situasi kita." Tambah Itachi yang juga mendapatkan tatapan tajam seperti Shisui

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara dan hanya ini kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita sejak dulu." Balas salah satu kepala keluarga dengan tegas

Itachi menatap ayahnya secara diam-diam saat semua kepala keluarga mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Shisui yang mulai membicarakan cara-cara yang lebih aman untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Fugaku sendiri menggeleng pelan dengan wajah penuh sesal yang terlihat begitu jelas di wajah yang menua itu. Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan kernyitan sedih dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan

'Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini pada kalian. Maaf _tousan_ , _kaasan_ , Sasuke.' Batin Itachi miris

Diluar kompleks Uchiha, terlihat 2 sosok laki-laki yang terlihat seperti 20 tahun memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka juga tudung kepala yang menutupi kepala mereka juga bayang-bayang yang menutupi wajah mereka. Jubah mereka berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha dibagian punggung jubah, sebuah lambang Uchiha yang cukup besar seperti ukuran 3 kali lipat dari yang biasa digunakan oleh para Uchiha dipakaian mereka. Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil saat saling berhadapan dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam lalu mucul secara tiba-tiba ditengah-tengah para kepala keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berkumpul dengan Itachi dan Shisui yang tengah bersiap untuk menjalankan misi mereka

Kemunculan kedua sosok laki-laki itu tentu saja membuat para Uchiha terkejut ditambah dengan lambang di jubah mereka

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Fugaku cukup keras

"Hmmh. Kalian bisa panggil aku Uchiha Madara dan adikku Uchiha Izuna." Jawab sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua dari laki-laki yang satunya

Tentu saja mendengar kedua nama itu membuat para Uchiha bahkan Itachi dan Shisui terkejut bukan main, pasalnya Uchiha Madara telah mati bersama _Shoudaime_ dan Uchiha Izuna yang merupakan adik Madara mati dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui. Dan kini dihadapan mereka muncul 2 sosok Uchiha yang melegenda dengan penampilan yang jelas tidak lebih dari laki-laki berusia 20 tahun terbukti dari suara laki-laki tadi

"Jangan pikirkan bagaimana kami bisa disini. Aku dan kakakku ingin kalian menghentikan tindakan konyol kalian. Kalian hanya akan menghancurkan nama baik Uchiha. Oh, maaf. Biar aku perjelas. Jika kalian melakukan kudeta, orang-orang yang dulu kagum pada Uchiha akan menjadi murka. Orang-orang yang mengenal Uchiha sebagai pencuri _jutsu_ orang lain akan semakin memaki kita. Aku tidak ingin klan Uchiha yang susah payah dibangun oleh leluhurku menjadi sasaran kebencian orang-orang." Jelas laki-laki yang diperkenalkan sebagai Uchiha Izuna

"Tidak mungkin kalian Uchiha Madara dan adiknya. Mereka berdua sudah tiada." Tegas Shisui

"Semua tergantung pada kalian. Jika kalian ingin meneruskan kudeta kalian. Maka kalian akan berhadapan denganku dan adikku juga kedua Uchiha muda itu." Tegas Madara

"Kalian hanya orang-orang yang mengakui diri kalian sebagai Uchiha Madara dan adiknya. Kami tidak akan mundur. Kalian kalah jumlah dan kekuatan kami tidak akan terkalahkan jika kami bergabung." Tantang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang lain

"Jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. _Niisama_ , kita lakukan sekarang." Ucap Izuna sambil merangkai segel tangan yang rumit dan sama sekali tidak dikenali oleh para Uchiha dihadapan keduanya

Madara langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dan tiba-tiba sudah berada diseberang dimana adiknya berada dan memulai merangkai segel tangan yang sama seperti adiknya. Itachi dan Shisui yang merasa bahaya juga tertolong langsung melompat kesamping kedua laki-laki itu. Shishui berada disisi Madara dan Itachi berada disisi Izuna. Madara dan Izuna menggigit ibu jari mereka hingga mengeluarkan darah kemudian menghentakan telapak tangan mereka ke tahah

Muncul sebuah lingkaran hitam yang memancarkan cahaya dengan tulisan _kanji_ yang rumit melingkari para Uchiha termasuk Fugaku. Lingkaran itu mengurung para Uchiha didalamnya dan mereka yang mencoba untuk keluar berakhir dengan jiwa mereka terhisap kedalam lingkaran yang sama namun berukuran kecil dibawah telapak tangan Izuna. Hampir setengah dari para Uchiha yang terhisap kedalam lingkaran dibawah telapak tangan Izuna dan sisanya mencoba untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan pelindung lingkaran itu

"Itachi! Shisui! Serang pengguna _jutsu_ ini! Kalian yang berada diluar dan berada di dekat mereka!" perintah Fugaku tegas

"Maaf saja. Tapi putramu dan keponakanmu tidak akan menurutimu. Misi mereka melenyapkan klan mereka sendiri karena telah berani merencanakan kudeta. Dan aku juga adikku berbaik hati untuk mengambil alih misi mereka dan memberikan kesempatan pada kalian untuk hidup lebih baik lagi." Jelas Madara

"Dan _jutsu_ ini bukan sembarang _jutsu_. Ini adalah _hijutsu_ , tepatnya _fuuinjutsu_ yang kukembangkan bersama kakakku belum lama ini dan mencobanya pada kalian. Dan tampaknya _fuuinjutsu_ ku dan kakakku sukses. Jadi kuserahkan sisanya padamu _niisama_." Ucap Izuna

Madara menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari balik jubahnya lalu membuka gulungan itu. Meletakan gulungan yang terjulur ditanah dan menggigit ibu jarinya lagi lalu menghentakannya pada gulungan yang telah bertuliskan tulisan yang rumit. Cahaya hitam terpancar dari tulisan-tulisan itu dan melayang memasuki lingkaran yang mengepung para Uchiha lalu tulisan-tulisan itu memasuki kepala para Uchiha melalui dahi mereka membuat mereka kesakitan dan berteriak tidak kuasa menahan sakit dikepala mereka

Begitu tulisan-tulisan itu habis memasuki kepala mereka, lingkaran yang mengelilingi para Uchiha itu memudar dan menghilang bersama tubuh para Uchiha yang jatuh berlutut dengan napas pendek juga keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari seluruh tubuh mereka. Tidak hanya para Uchiha yang tampak kelelahan namun juga Madara dan Izuna yang tampak tengah mengatur napas mereka yang mulai pendek. Sedangkan Itachi dan Shisui hanya bisa diam karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa dengan kemunculan kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara dan Izuna itu

"Kalian berdua. Sebaiknya mengembalikan orang-orang ini ke rumah mereka dan biarkan mereka tidur. Besok pagi mereka akan bersikap seolah-olah mereka hanyalah Uchiha pada umumnya. Mereka akan melupakan semua tentang rencana kudeta mereka dan tentang diriku juga adikku." Ucap Madara setelah berhasil mengembalikan napasnya

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan katakan apapun pada _Sandaime_ mengenai malam ini. Anggap kalian tidak melihat apa-apa. Dan jika kalian melanggar, kalian akan tau sendiri akibatnya. _Fuuinjutsu_ yang kugunakan telah mempengaruhi kalian yang melihat cahaya dari lingkaran tadi. Jadi lebih baik kalian menjaga mulut kalian." Tambah Izuna

Itachi dan Shisui hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa menjawab sepatah katapun dan Madara juga Izuna kembali menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan Itachi dan Shisui yang masih mematung, mencoba memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Dan begitu mereka berhasil menarik kesadaran mereka, keduanya langsung memulangkan para kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan bantuan _bunshin_ mereka mengingat jumlahnya yang cukup banyak. Juga Itachi dan Shisui sepakat untuk merahasiakan semua yang terjadi malam ini untuk diri mereka sendiri

Esoh harinya para kepala keluarga Uchiha terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berkunang-kunang dan berat. Mereka merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting namun tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun. Mereka kembali seperti semua, dimana mereka belum merencanakan kudeta juga tentang Madara juga Izuna. Semua yang menjadi latar belakang mereka melakukan kudeta telah lenyap dari otak mereka berkat _fuuinjutsu_ yang digunakan oleh Madara dan Izuna tadi malam

Seperti dikediaman utama Uchiha, Fugaku terlihat bingung meskipun tidak tampak di wajah yang mulai menua itu

"Ada apa _tousan_?" tanya Itachi mencoba memancing ingatan sang ayah

"Tidak. Bukankah hari ini kamu ada pertemuan dengan Shisui dan yang lainnya?" tanya Fugaku

"Pertemuan dibatalkan. Hari ini aku berniat melatih Sasuke melempat _kunai_." Jawab Itachi

"Hn." Balas Fugaku ambigu

' _Tousan_ benar-benar tidak ingat apapun mengenai tadi malam.' Batin Itachi lega

Bersama Kurama dan Naruto yang tengah menyusuri jalanan Konoha untuk ke akademi hingga mereka berpapasan dengan Shisui

"Selamat pagi Naruto, Uzumaki- _san_." Sapa Shisui dengan senyum ramahnya

"Pagi." Jawab Kurama dan Naruto bersamaan

"Wajahmu terlihat menakutkan. Terjadi sesuatu sebelum kamu ke sini?" tanya Kurama

"Ah tidak. Hanya mimpi buruk." Dusta Shisui

"Hoooh mimpi buruk. Seperti apa? Apa tubuhmu yang dicabik-cabik oleh sekumpulan rubah liar?" tanya Kurama dengan seringai rubah liciknya

" _Niichan_." Tegur Naruto

"Baiklah. Maaf." Ucap Kurama setengah hati

"Tidak. Bukan mimpi yang seperti itu." Elak Shisui ber _sweatdrop_ ria

"Daripada membahas mimpi. Shisui- _san_ ingin kemana?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Oh aku ingin menemui _Sandaime_. Aku ingin melaporkan misi yang kemarin aku terima." Jawab Shisui sedikit ragu

"Melapor? Bukankah baru kemarin Shisui- _san_ menerima misi? Apa misinya mudah dan hanya butuh waktu sehari?" tanya Naruto penuh rasa penasaran

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ada bantuan tidak terduga kemarin, jadi misiku selesai lebih cepat." Jawab Shisui jujur

"Bantuan? Uchiha sepertimu menerima bantuan?" tanya Kurama mencibir yang mendapat teguran dari Naruto berupa cubitan dipinggangnya

"Ya. Itachi datang membantu." Jawab Shisui yang tentu saja berbohong

"Eh? Itachi- _san_?" beo Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Shisui

"Kenapa yang melapor hanya Shisui- _san_? Jika Itachi- _san_ membantu bukankah juga harus ikut melapor?" tanya Naruto lagi-lagi penasaran

"Tidak. Saat kita menyelesaikan misi bersama orang lain, kita tidak perlu melapor bersama orang itu. Cukup seorang saja yang melapor dan biasanya adalah pemimpin dalam misi itu. Dan kebetulan misi kemarin adalah misi untukku seorang dan Itachi hanya secara tidak sengaja ada di tempat itu dan membantuku." Jelas Shisui

"Hmmh. Ternyata jika menjalankan misi secara berkelompok tidak perlu semua ikut melapor." Gumam Naruto yang cukup terdengar oleh Kurama dan Shisui

"Ya. Begitulah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat belajar." Pamit Shisui lalu kembali melangkah menuju ke ruang kerja Hokage

Di ruang kerja Hokage terlihat _Sandaime_ tampak membaca laporan yang dituliskan oleh Shisui tadi malam

"Tidak kusangka mereka sepakat untuk membatalkan kudeta. Tapi kemana perginya sebagian kepala keluarga?" tanya _Sandaime_ saat tidak melihat keterangan tentang kepala keluarga yang mengilang dalam laporan tertulis itu

"Saya sendiri tidak tau. Tapi mereka mengatakan akan mencari kebenaran dibalik kedudukan _Nidaime_ yang seharusnya dipegang oleh Uchiha Madara." Dusta Shisui

"Begitukah? Apa menurutmu mereka akan merencanakan kudeta lagi setelah berhasil menemukan kebenarannya?" tanya _Sandaime_

"Saya tidak yakin namun saya percaya mereka tidak akan pernah merencanakan kudeta lagi." Jawab Shisui yakin

"Baiklah. Misimu dan Itachi telah berhasil. Aku memberimu dan Itachi cuti untuk beberapa hari." Ucap _Sandaime_

"Terimakasih. Saya permisi." Pamit Shisui lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap _shunshin_ nya

Politik klan Uchiha mulai membaik sejak hari itu dan Itachi juga Shisui sedikit merasa lega dengan perubahan pemikiran para Uchiha yang keduanya pikir terlalu angkuh dan arogan. Ya semuanya berkat Madara dan Izuna yang muncul malam itu untuk mencegah kudeta para Uchiha kepada Hokage. Tapi Itachi dan Shisui juga belum bisa tenang dengan kemunculan Madara juga Izuna, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka tidak tau efek samping yang mereka terima dari _fuuinjutsu_ malam itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Izuna

BERSAMBUNG...

Terimakasih telah menunggu _chapter_ ini _up_

Untuk _senpai_ dan hanny saya juga ingin minta maaf karena untuk sementara saya tidak bisa dihubungi sebab saya dilatih ayah saya untuk menjalankan bisnis

Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan dan menambah rasa penasaran _readers_ tercinta

 _Matta raishuu_


	5. Chapter 5

Saatnya balasan _review_

DekhaPutri

Q : Huwoh! Huwoh! Aku baru tahu kalau ada fic seperti punyamu, Author *plak*. Dari ch 1 aku udah tertarik sampe ch 4 kemaren, dan ternyata hari ini update. Ada beberapa hal yg membuatku mungkin ga merasa nyaman, entah apa itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yg janggal. Ato jumlah kalimat dalam 1 paragraf yg lumayan panjang ya? Tapi, yoweslah, lupakan. Semangat oke?!

A : Terimakasih, _senpai_. Ehehe, sengaja saya bikin narasinya agak panjang. Beberapa bagian juga banyak percakapannya sih. Tapi narasinya cukup penting kok. Semangat buat kita semua!

* * *

koro-sensei

Q : keren abis nih ff. tapi masih ada beberapa tipo. itu yang jadi madara sama izuna itu kurama dan naruto kah? lanjut terus gan. nrufufufu

A : Makasih gan. Iya saya nyadar masih ada _typo_ di sana-sini. _Chapter_ ini bakal ngejawab kok gan. Selalu gan

* * *

hanny

Q : good luck ya kou... jangan nyusah in ortu kmu yaaa...

A : Siap, _senpai_!

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Politik klan Uchiha mulai membaik sejak hari itu dan Itachi juga Shisui sedikit merasa lega dengan perubahan pemikiran para Uchiha yang keduanya pikir terlalu angkuh dan arogan. Ya semuanya berkat Madara dan Izuna yang muncul malam itu untuk mencegah kudeta para Uchiha kepada Hokage. Tapi Itachi dan Shisui juga belum bisa tenang dengan kemunculan Madara juga Izuna, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka tidak tau efek samping yang mereka terima dari _fuuinjutsu_ malam itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Izuna

* * *

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

* * *

Sekali lagi 1 tahun telah berjalan dengan begitu cepat bersama dengan Madara dan Izuna yang semakin sering menampakan diri di kompleks klan Uchiha

Kakak beradik itu sesekali mengadakan pertemuan dengan para tetua dan pemimpin keluarga di Uchiha untuk membimbing mereka kearah yang lebih baik lagi. Selain itu Madara dan Izuna selalu muncul disaat Kurama dan Naruto tidak ada yang tentu saja membuat Shisui dan Itachi berpikir bahwa keduanya menyamar menjadi sosok Madara dan Izuna. Seperti saat ini Shisui dan Itachi tengah duduk santai di pahatan wajah _Shoudaime_

"Itachi. Apa kamu berpikir seperti apa yang aku pikirkan tentang Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_?" tanya Shisui menatap kosong lampu-lampu perumahan

"Ya. Aku berpikir bahwa Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_ adalah Kyuunoki- _san_ dan Naruto- _sama_. Beberapa bulan ini aku menyadari bahwa setiap Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_ muncul, pasti Kyuunoki- _san_ dan Naruto- _sama_ tidak ada di apartemen. Dan sebulan ini aku selalu mencari keberadaan keduanya begitu Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_ hadir." Jelas Itachi yang juga menatap kosong lampu-lampu perumahan

"Bagaimana jika kita mengundang Kyuunoki- _san_ dan Naruto- _sama_ saat Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_ berkunjung?" usul Shisui menatap Itachi dan Itachi menatap balik

"Ide bagus. Tapi, bisa jadi mereka menggunakan _bunshin_ lalu menggunakan _kawarimi_ secara bersamaan." Jawab Itachi

"Kamu benar. Tapi kita tidak akan tau jika kita tidak mencobanya 'kan?" tanya Shisui

"Ya. Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali." Jawab Itachi

Bersama dengan Kurama dan Naruto

Keduanya terlihat tengah duduk santai disamping ranjang dan bersandar ditepian ranjang. Naruto tengah membaca sebuah gulungan yang bertuliskan mengenai _fuuinjutsu_. Sedangkan Kurama hanya duduk diam menatap jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka juga menampakan perbukitan wajah para Hokage

"Si mata kucing dan si keriput itu sedang membicarakan kita di patung wajah bodoh Senju itu." Ucap Kurama cukup pelan

"Darimana _niichan_ tau kalau Shisui- _san_ dan Itachi- _san_ ada disana?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh dan masih fokus pada apa yang dibacanya, begitu pula Kurama yang masih fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya

"Kheh! Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenalku? Mata, telinga dan hidungku ini sangat tajam dan dengan jarak seperti ini aku bisa melihat sampai ke bukit wajah orang-orang bodoh itu dengan jelas. Dan aku melihat si mata kucing dan si keriput itu bicara tetang Madara dan Izuna. Mereka berpikir kita adalah Madara dan Izuna." Jelas Kurama panjang lebar untuk pertama kalinya dengan nada yang kelas

"Baiklah. Kita hentikan saja perdebatannya. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang masih fokus pada bacaannya

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat `sedikit kekacauan` di kompleks klan para tukang peniru itu?" Usul Kurama dengan seringai sadis membuat Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kurama

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak ingin _jiijii_ mengawasi kita lagi seperti pertama kali _niichan_ tinggal denganku. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman." Tolak Naruto cukup tegas

"Aku hanya mengusulkan. Jangan protes seperti itu." Balas Kurama dan Naruto kembali pada bacaannya

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya Naruto

"Mereka ingin mengundang kita ke kompleks mereka dan memastikan bahwa Madara dan Izuna adalah aku dan kamu atau bukan. Meski si keriput itu menduga bahwa kita akan menggunakan _bunshin_ dan _kawarimi_ saat datang nantinya." Jelas Kurama

"Kalau begitu kita ikuti saja apa yang menjadi rencana mereka. Bukan kita juga yang menyamar menjadi Madara dan Izuna. Untuk apa khawatir tentang itu?" jawab Naruto santai

"Siapa juga yang khawatir dasar bocah kuning. Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu." Balas Kurama kesal

"Ya terserah _niichan_ saja. Tapi hanya 1 hal yang aku inginkan." Jawab Naruto

"Apa?" tanya Kurama singkat bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menatap Kurama

"Jangan memancing mereka lebih dalam lagi." Jawab Naruto serius

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurama tidak mengerti

" _Niichan_ ingat beberapa bulan lalu _niichan_ terlalu banyak memprovokasi mereka dengan panggilan yang _niichan_ berikan pada mereka? Dengan sikap _niichan_ itu benar-benar membuatku pusing karena harus menenangkan mereka. Itupun dengan bantuan Shisui- _san_ dan Itachi- _san_." Jelas Naruto

"Ohh itu. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjaga sikapku." Balas Kurama

"Harus!" tegas Naruto

"Iya, aku akan menjaga sikapku saat bertemu dengan mereka!" jawab Kurama mulai kesal

"Bagus." Balas Naruto dengan senyum puasnya

Esok harinya Naruto berangkat ke akademi diantar oleh Kurama seperti biasa dan saat diperjalanan menuju akademi, keduanya bertemu dengan Shisui yang tampak sengaja menunggu mereka di tepi jalan yang selalu mereka lewati jika mereka ke akademi. Terlihat Shisui yang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Kurama dengan senyum lebar yang tercetak di bibir Shisui yang mengundang kenyitan heran dari Naruto dan Kurama, karena untuk pertama kalinya Shisui tersenyum selebar itu

"Pagi Kyuunoki- _san_ , Naruto!" sapa Shisui cukup bersemangat

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu kerasukan setan?" tanya Kurama sinis dan sedikit geli dengan keanehan Shisui

"Pagi juga, Shisui- _san_." Jawab Naruto dengan cukup ramah

"Aku hanya senang saja hari ini Kyuunoki- _san_." Balas Shisui masih dengan senyum lebarnya

"Senang? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran meski sudah menduga apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya

"Aku diminta tetua klanku untuk mengundang kalian makan malam. Mereka ingin tau seperti apa sosok adik yang aku sayangi dan sosok pemuda yang aku kagumi. Dan dua orang itu adalah kalian. Aku sudang menganggap Naruto sebagai adikku dan Kyuunoki- _san_ adalah sosok pemuda yang hebat. Bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang menganggu Naruto dengan sangat mudah." Jelas Shisui

'Sudah kuduga.' Pikir Naruto

'Berhati-hatilah menjawab undangannya itu.' Tegur Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kami masuk ke kompleks perumahan Uchiha? Kami bukan Uchiha." Tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa kalian bukan dari Uchiha. Justru mereka yang memaksa ingin mengundangmu dan Kyuunoki- _san_. Apa kalian mau datang?" tanya Shisui pada akhirnya

"Kapan?" tanya Kurama singkat

"Minggu ini, tapi jika kalian bisa malam ini juga tidak masalah. Kami sudah membuat persiapan yang cukup dan bisa digunakan malam ini. Dan sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan penting yang akan mereka bicarakan denganmu Kyuunoki- _san_." Jelas Shisui

"Baiklah. Malam ini juga tidak masalah." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tunggu didepan gerbang kompleks Uchiha." Ucap Shisui dengan senang

Shisui segera kembali ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya menemui Itachi untuk membicarakan kembali rencana mereka tentang membongkar identitas Madara dan Izuna

Di akademi, Naruto terlihat duduk diam sambil menatap jendela, atau lebih tepatnya menatap langit yang sedikit mendung

'Hahh. Itachi- _san_ selalu menaruh curiga tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan padaku juga curiga. Kenapa mereka begitu tegang dengan masalah identitas Madara dan Izuna?' pikir Naruto tidak mengerti

"Oi!" seru sebuah suara dan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pelan pundak Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit pada orang yang telah mengejutkannya, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke

'Tumben sekali Sasuke mau menyapa dulu.' Pikir orang-orang di kelas, termasuk Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Kamu melamunkan apa?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Bukan hal penting. Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak. Aku dengar kamu akan ke kompleks perumahanku, kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa kesana bersamaku sepulang akademi nanti." Tawar Sasuke

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan kesana bersama _niichan_. Dan darimana kamu tau aku akan kesana?" tanya Naruto

" _Niisan_ yang bilang dan memintaku untuk pulang bersama denganmu." Jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal mengingat permintaan seenaknya dari kakaknya itu

"Maaf, tapi aku akan kesana bersama _niichan_ saja. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan diri." Tolak Naruto halus

"Tidak masalah." Balas Sasuke lalu kembali ke bangkunya

Saat jam makan siang, seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke atap disusul oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji. Naruto berbaring menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan, begitu juga Shikamaru. Sedangkan Chouji seperti biasa memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya. Ketiganya akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih akrab, apalagi jika mereka hanya bertiga di atap seperti ini, mereka bisa bicara dengan santai

"Benar kamu mau ke kompleks perumahan Uchiha?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru

"Kami hanya berpikir bahwa kamu itu benar-benar akrab dengan klan Uchiha. Itu saja." Tambah Chouji

"Tidak juga. Tidak baik saling memusuhi, bukan? Yahh kuakui aku kurang suka dengan Uchiha, tapi tidak semua Uchiha itu kaku. Contohnya saja Itachi- _san_ , Shisuii- _san_ , Sasuke juga tidak terlalu kaku." Jelas Naruto singkat

"Mungkin juga." Balas Shikamaru malas

"Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah Uchiha. Sebuah klan yang menjunjung tinggi _kekkei genkai_ mereka, sama seperti klan Hyuuga." Ucap Naruto pelan

"Apa kamu tidak suka klan yang seperti itu? Bukankah tiap klan memang membanggakan _kekkei genkai_ mereka atau _jutsu_ andalan mereka?" tanya Chouji

"Bukan begitu. Aku memaklumi hal yang seperti itu. Hanya saja untuk Uchiha dan Hyuuga, entah mengapa aku sedikit kurang suka. Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci mereka." Jawab Naruto

"Yahh, aku terlalu malas untuk membanggakan diri terhadap klanku. Itu terlalu merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru

"Memangnya ada yang tidak merepotkan untukmu? Selain tidur dan bermalas-malasan tentunya." Balas Naruto sedikit mencibir

"Bukankah sama saja denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto balik

"Kamu dari Uzumaki, kan? Yang aku tau Uzumaki itu adalah klan yang sangat ditakuti karena _fuuinjutsu_ mereka. Kamu dan Kyuunoki- _san_ berasal dari Uzumaki dan kalian tidak pernah sekalipun membanggakan klan kalian sendiri. Selain itu, kurasa alasannya bukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan diri. Apa aku salah?" terang Shikamaru

"...Kamu benar-benar dari Nara. Tidak, kamu tidak salah. Tapi juga tidak benar." Jawab Naruto

"Aku juga tidak terlalu suka membanggakan klanku, karena itu sepertinya terlalu merendahkan orang lain." Ucap Chouji

Malam harinya, Naruto menuju ke kompleks perumahan Uchiha bersama Kurama dan di depan gerbang sudah ada Shisui dan Itachi yang menyambut kedatangan mereka

"Kalian benar-benar datang." Sapa Shisui dengan senyum senangnya

"Selamat malam, Naruto- _kun_ , Kyuunoki- _san_." Sapa Itachi dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa

"Ayo segera masuk." Ajak Shisui mengantarkan Naruto dan Kurama ke dalam

"Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Kurama heran

"Kami ingin, tapi kami ditugaskan untuk berjaga." Jawab Itachi

"Lalu untuk apa kami kesini kalau kalian malah berjaga? Dan kenapa juga harus dijaga? Ini hanya makan malam, kan?" tanya Kurama mulai kesal

"Ada berubahan mendadak, dan kami tidak bisa membantah." Jawab Itachi tenang, sedangkan Shisui diam

Didalam ruang pertemuan khusus klan Uchiha

Disana sudah berkumpul para tetua dan kepala keluarga Uchiha berkumpul disana bersama Madara dan Izun juga ada Kurama dan Naruto

"Jadi kenapa aku dan bocah kuning ini juga dindang kedalam pertemuan sialan ini?" tanya Kurama sinis yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan peringatan dari bocah kuningnya

"Maafkan _niichan_. _Niichan_ sedang dalam suasana hari yang buruk." ucap Naruto

"Tidak apa. Mungkin waktunya yang kurang tepat." jawab Izuna dengan senyum ramah

"Apanya yang tidak tepat? Si mata kucing dan si keriput itu mengajak makan malam! Bukan pertemuan semacam ini!" balas Kurama kesal yang kembali mendapat cubitan

"Berhenti mencubitku bocah kuning!" protes Kurama keras

Tiba-tiba sebuah _kunai_ melesat dan mengenai pipi kiri Izuna hingga meninggalkan sebuah sayatan yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Izuna refleks menyentuh lukanya dan Madara juga yang lain termasuk Kurama berdiri. Madara merentangkan tangan kirinya didepan tubuh adiknya begitu juga Kurama yang merentangkan tangan kanannya didepan tubuh Naruto. Baik Madara dan Kurama bersiap melindungi adik mereka

"Siapa yang berani menyerang adikku?" murka Madara

" _Niisama_. Ini hanya luka kecil." ucqp Izuna mencoba menenangkan kakaknya

"Apa ruangan ini tidak dijaga dengan benar?" tanya Kurama tajam

"Tentu saja penjagaan rugangan ini sangat ketat. Dan penjaga ruangan ini tidak lain adalah Shisui dan putra sulungku, Itachi. Mereka adalah kebanggaan Konoha dan Uchiha." jawab Fugaku dengan penuh keyakinan

"Lalu kenapa ada _kunai_ yang melesat kearah adikku? Atau kalian berniat mengkhianati kami? Apa aku benar?" Madara kembali murka

"Kami tidak akan mengkhianati siapapun terutama klan kami sendiri. Anda yang telah membangkitkan klan ini setahun yang lalu. Kami tidak akan pernah mengkhianati anda dan adik anda. Anda adalah panutan kami." tegas Fugaku

" _Niisama_. Aku yakin pasti ini bukan ulah mereka. Jadi tenanglah." ucap Izuna kembali mencoba menenangkan Madara

Shisui dan Itachi masuk dengan napas terengah

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shisui setelah berhasil menormalkan kembali napasnya

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah serang tetua

"Saat kami berjaga, kami merasakan seseorang yang bersembunyi cukup dekat dari tempat kami berjaga. Dan saat kami pergi untuk memastikan, seseorang memuat kami tertidur." jelas Itachi singkat

"Kalian melihat siapa yang membuat kalian tertidur?" tanya Izuna yang dibalas dengan gelengan kecil dari Shisui dan Itachi pertanda mereka menyesal

"Baiklah. Aku dan bocah kuning akan keluar. Sepertinya tempat ini kurang aman." ucap Kurama

"Maafkan kami Kyuunoki-san." ucap Shisui penuh penyesalan

"Tunggu. Bukankah lebih baik kita mencari orang itu? Mereka pasti akan datang lagi." usul Naruto

"Bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak perlu ikut campur. Turuti saja perintahku." tegas Kurama lalu mencengkram lengan kiri Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap merah kekuningan

Terdengar helaan napas Izuna membuat semua kepala menoleh kearahnya

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi apakah kalian harus melalakukan ini?" tanya Izuna membuat Shisui tersentak samar-samar

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Madara

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita temui Kyuunoki- _kun_ dan Naruto- _kun_." jawab Izuna

"Kalian saling kenal sebelum ini?" tanya Itachi

"Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Izuna

"Tidak. Kupikir kalian tidak ingin bertemu orang-orang Konoha selain Uchiha." jawab Itachi

"Karena mereka adalah Uzumaki." jawab Madara dengan seringai penuh arti

Ucapan dan seringai di bibir Madara membuat Uchiha lainnya tidak termasuk adiknya mengernyit bingung dan penasaran. Tapi mereka tidak bertanya atau berucap sepatah katapun. Lalu Madara dan Izuna menyusul Naruto juga Kurama bersama dengan Shisui yang memaksa untuk ikut, karena dirinya takut Naruto akan marah padanya

Shisui tau Naruto bukan anak yang bodoh, Naruto anak yang pintar dan Naruto pasti tau ada yang salah dengan insiden tadi. Madara sendiri tampak tidak peduli, sedangkan Izuna hanya menghela napas pasrah begitu Shisui memaksa ingin ikut menemi _duo_ Uzumaki itu. Dan disinilah mereka, di pahatan patung _Sandaime_

"Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Kurama sinis

"Aku mewakili seluruh Uchiha yang hadir dan menjaga ruangan itu meminta maaf, karena sudah membuat kalian tidak nyaman." Jawab Izuna penuh penyesalan

"Kheh! Untungnya bukan Naruto yang menjadi sasaran." Sinis Kurama

"Apa kamu bilang? Biarpun kamu itu Uzumaki, tapi kelakuanmu yang menyebalkan ini bisa membunuhmu! Dan apa? Untungnya? Jadi, maksudmu lebih baik adikku yang terkena serangan itu daripada Naruto? Begitu?" murka Madara

" _Niisama_. Tenanglah. Kita menemui mereka untuk meminta maaf, bukan untuk bertengkar." Izuna mencoba menenangkan kakaknya

"Hahh. _Niichan_ juga. _Niichan_ sudah berjanji untuk menjaga sikap saat ada disana. Kendalikan emosimu itu. Jangan memula permusuhan lagi." Tegur Naruto pada Kurama

"Cih! Jika itu maumu. Tapi jika sampai hal ini terulang. Jangan salahkan aku akan terjadi peperangan antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha." Ancam Kurama

"Kamu mendeklarasikan perang? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mundur." Balas Madara

" _Niisama_. Jangan memulai lagi." Tegur Izuna

Shisui hanya menjadi penonton, hanya menyaksikan pembicaraan antara kakak-adik Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Tapi wajah Shisui menunjukan rasa bersalah yang besar dan Naruto menyadari hal itu, hanya saja Naruto memilih untuk diam, menunggu Shisui mengucapkan sesuatu. Sayangnya Shisui terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalahnya, hanyut dalam mencari alasan atas keputusan yang telah diambilnya

"...Hahh. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dan tidak perlu juga minta maaf. Yang tadi itu hanya insiden kecil dan tidak ada yang menjadi korban. Izuna- _san_ juga tidak terluka parah, hanya goresan kecil. Nyawanya tidak terancam." Ucap Naruto bijak

"Naruto- _kun_ benar. Aku tidak apa-apa. Luka seperti ini akan segera sembuh. Jadi, masalah ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Tambah Izuna

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, kami ingin undur diri. Aku mulai mengantuk." Ucap Naruto

"Hmh. Sudah terlalu larut sepertinya. Kalau begitu pulanglah dan segera tidur. Anak-anak perlu tidur yang cukup." Balas Izuna

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Pamit Naruto

Kurama langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dan menghilang tanpa kepulan asap membuat Shisui sedikit terkejut dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya

"Maafkan kelalaian kami." Ucap Shisui penuh penyesalan dan membungkukkan badannya

"Tidak apa. Kamu juga perlu istirahat. Pulang dan istirahatlah." Perintah Izuna

"Baik. Selamat malam." Pamit Shisui dan menghilang menggunakan shunshin khasnya

Madara hanya diam, sedangkan Izuna kembali menghela napas melihat wajah Shisui yang penuh penyesalan. Dan sejak awal Izuna tau apa yang direncanakan Shisui dan Itachi, tapi Izuna memilih untuk diam, tidak ingin membuat Shisui dan Itachi melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi dengan entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua Uchiha muda itu. Madara juga sebenarnya tau, tapi karena adiknya hanya diam, Madara memilih untuk diam juga

BERSAMBUNG...

Terimakasih telah menunggu _chapter_ ini _up_

Maafkan saya karena _chapter_ ini cukup pendek daripada biasanya

Saya masih ada urusan keluarga yang belum terselesaikan. Ada banyak persiapan sebelum acaranya dimulai

 _Matta raishuu_


	6. Chapter 6

Saatnya balasan _review_

Vilan616

Q : owh pa mau buat hajatan or syukuran nie, hmm aq cukup lp dgn crt nie krn jrng updet cpt, tp tak apa sekali lagi bc dari awal ckp menyenangkan. Aq jg ckp senang krn penambahan wordy jd agak pnjang n lm crty, gy penulisan jg mash sama dgn yg trakhir aq bc, sopan, baku dan mudah dicerna, gak berbelit2 da pantas dbc oleh anak dbwh umur yg masih belajar kosa kata yg baik. Ckp sekian, maaf bila membosankan komeny

A : Hmmh. Hajatan dan syukuran itu seperti apa ya? Sebenarnya acara pertunangan. Tapi persiapannya memang membutuhkan banyak waktu. Tertimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me _review_. Sebenarnya ada beberapa kata yang kurang pantas dan mungkin bisa dikatakan cerita saya menggunakan bahasa _semi-formal_ , ada beberapa kata makian sebenarnya jika kata itu terhitung sebagai makian. Tidak membosankan, justru saya berterimakasih karena dengan begitu saya bisa menginstopeksi diri. Terimakasih

* * *

Annur Azure Fang

Q : lanjut gan

A : Siap gan

* * *

Paijo Payah

Q : Next dong ya.

A : Oke

* * *

Hanny

Q : apa sifat naru kedepannya akan terus seperti itu?

A : Hmmh? Seperti itu? Seperti apa ya? Mungkin sifat Naruto akan sedikit berbeda saat sudah menjadi _genin_ nantinya. Karena menjadi _genin_ juga memiliki risiko

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Madara hanya diam, sedangkan Izuna kembali menghela napas melihat wajah Shisui yang penuh penyesalan. Dan sejak awal Izuna tau apa yang direncanakan Shisui dan Itachi, tapi Izuna memilih untuk diam, tidak ingin membuat Shisui dan Itachi melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi dengan entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua Uchiha muda itu. Madara juga sebenarnya tau, tapi karena adiknya hanya diam, Madara memilih untuk diam juga

* * *

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

* * *

Lagi-lagi 1 tahun berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan sejak kejadian itu, Shisui masih dihantui oleh rasa bersalah, bahkan terkadang sangat gugup jika bertemu dengan Naruto. Shisui kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaan Naruto yang diberikan padanya dan Naruto sendiri juga mulai sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Shisui. Itachi sendiri juga merasa bersalah, karena beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu adiknya selalu bertanya apakah ada masalah dengan Naruto

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, tapi sebelumnya Naruto cukup ramah dengannya, tapi mulai seperti menjaga jarak setelah acara makan malam itu. Dan karena Sasuke tau kakaknya terlibat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi saat acara makan malam itu yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman bersama 3 buah kata, 'tidak terjadi apapun'

Beberapa hari yang lalu usia Naruto telah genap menjadi 10 tahun yang hanya dirayakan bersama Kurama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto sulit memanggil Kurama karena sudah beberapa tahun ini Kurama terlalu lama berada diluar tubuh Naruto. Dan beberapa bulan lalu Kurama memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam tubuh _jinchuuiki_ nya karena tubuh Naruto semakin lemah dan Kurama perlu mengembalikan semua _chakra_ Naruto dan miliknya yang terbuang untuk memanggil dirinya keluar dari tubuh Naruto

Kurama yang mulai jarang muncul membuat yang lain penasaran terutama _Sandaime_ dan _Sandaime_ memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto bersama Kurama untuk bertanya. Karena _Sandaime_ berpikir bahwa Kurama berencana untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari desa yang tentunya akan membuat Naruto harus menghadapi dunia luar yang sama sekali belum pernah Naruto lihat. _Sandaime_ tidak bermaksud untuk menahan Naruto di desa, tapi karena identitas Naruto yang menjadi rahasia _SSS-Rank_ membuat _Sandaime_ sangat berhati-hati

Pagi ini sebelum pergi ke akademi, Naruto diminta untuk menemui _Sandaime_ dan disinilah Naruto, berdiri didepan meja kerja Hokage, berhadapan dengan _Sandaime_. _Sandaime_ memperhatikan Naruto sebelum angkat suara dan Naruto memilih diam, menunggu sang _Sandaime_ berbicara, tapi Naruto tau _Sandaime_ tengah memperhatikan dirinya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu darinya

"Kamu tau alasanku memanggilmu ke sini?" tanya _Sandaime_ tiba-tiba dengan masih memperhatikan Naruto

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Naruto

"Ini mengenai Kyuunoki- _kun_." Ucap _Sandaime_

"Ada apa dengan _niichan_?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Akhir-akhir Kyuunoki- _kun_ jarang sekali bersamamu. Apa dia mulai bepergian tanpamu?" tanya _Sandaime_

"Entahlah. _Niichan_ tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi sepertinya memang ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan." Jawab Naruto lancar

 _Sandaime_ tidak membalas dan kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. _Sandaime_ menyadari bahwa rambut Naruto sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir kali melihatnya dengan cermat, hampir menyamai ayahnya, _Yondaime_. Dan untuk itu benar-benar membuat _Sandaime_ mengingat kembali saat-saat _Yondaime_ begitu antusias dan khawatir tentang kelahiran Naruto. Sedikit pula _Sandaime_ mengingat sosok Kyuunoki dari diri Naruto, ekspresi Naruto sedikit mirip dengan Kyuunoki

Membicarakan soal Kyuunoki, _Sandaime_ baru menyadari bahwa Kyuunoki benar-benar mirip dengan _Yondaime_ , bagaikan pinang dibelah 2, tidak termasuk warna mereka tentunya. Yahh, sejak pertama kali bertemu juga sempat terpikirkan hal itu, tapi _Sandaime_ tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa _Sandaime_ kembali memperhatikannya membuatnya sedikit risih diperhatikan seperti itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kurang nyaman

"Ah maaf. Kamu boleh pergi. Sebentar lagi masuk, kan?" tanya _Sandaime_ dan Naruto mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Pamit Naruto

Naruto pergi meninggalkan _Sandaime_ yang tampak tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ada hal lain yang disadari _Sandaime_ sejak kemunculan Kyuunoki, yaitu _chakra_ Naruto yang banyak berkurang tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, setidaknya untuk orang lain, tapi Naruto dan Kurama tau alasan _chakra_ Naruto berkurang. Tapi sejak Kyuunoki jarang muncul bersama Naruto, _chakra_ Naruto perlahan kembali normal dan _Sandaime_ memyimpulkan bahwa Kyuunoki yang menyebabkan berkurangnya _chakra_ Naruto

Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat _Sandaime_ semakin cemas dengan keberadaan Kyuunoki yang menurutnya akan membahayakan Naruto. Meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi _Sandaime_ benar-benar menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri

"Cari tau tentang keberadaan Kyuunoki- _kun_." Perintah _Sandaime_ pada salah satu _ANBU_ yang bersiaga disekitarnya

Beralih bersama Naruto yang sudah ada di kelasnya dan duduk tenang dibangkunya bersama Shikamaru disamping kanannya dan Chouji disamping kirinya

"Ada urusan apa kamu bertemu dengan _Sandaime_?" tanya Shikamaru malas, tapi bisa Naruto dengar nada penasaran didalamnya

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya menanyakan kemana _niichan_ pergi." Jawab Naruto

"Aku juga penasaran. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuunoki- _san_ jarang kelihatan bersamamu." Timpal Chouji, sedangkan Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan, tatapannya terlihat malas, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti

' **Kurasa si rusa kepala nanas itu semakin tajam saja tentang hubunganmu denganku. Lihat saja mata kuachi malas itu.'** Ucap Kurama tiba-tiba

'Shikamaru itu dari Nara. Tidak heran jika dia menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengannya nanti.' Balas Naruto dalam hati

' **Kamu ingin memberitau si rusa kepala nanas itu? Semuanya?'** tanya Kurama tidak percaya

'Yahh, sekalian meringankan sedikit beban. Terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan akan membuat kita semakin lelah juga.' Jawab Naruto

' **Asalkan si rusa kepala nanas itu bisa menjaga rahasia dengan benar. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu.'** Ucap Kurama dan kembali tidur

'Tengan saja. Aku percaya pada Nara. Mereka lebih bisa dipercaya daripada yang lain.' Jawab Naruto

' **Kuharap kamu benar.'** Balas Kurama

'Tapi, karena Shikamaru adalah bagian dari Nara, tentu saja ayah atau bahkan ibunya pasti tau apa yang terjadi pada anak mereka, kan? Karena itu aku ingin mencoba agar hanya Shikamaru satu-satunya Nara yang tau. Tapi, jika tidak, aku tidak keberatan berbagi dengan Nara senior.' Terang Naruto

' **Sesukamu saja. Tapi aku peringatkan, jangan terlalu percaya. Kamu tidak ingin pada akhirnya dikhianati, kan?'** tanya Kurama

'Tentu saja. Serahkan padaku.' Jawab Naruto tegas

"Shikamaru. Bisa kamu ke apartemanku bersama sepulang akademi nanti? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Tanya Naruto

"Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru ambigu

"Uhmm, maaf. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Naruto

"Kamu tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri, kan?" tanya Naruto beralih pada Chouji yang menggangguk sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya sebagai jawaban

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Shikamaru ikut pulang ke apartemen Naruto. Tentunya setelah Shikamaru berpamitan pada orangtuanya, karena sepertinya Shikamaru akan mengingap di aparteman Naruto. Dan disinilah Shikamaru, duduk bersama Naruto di meja makan dengan 2 gelas coklat hangat dan cemilan yang tentu saja buatan Naruto sendiri

"Tidak kusangka kamu bisa membuat makanan ringan seperti ini." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada memuji setelah menyesap coklat hangatnya dan cemilan didepannya

"Tidak sulit untuk mengikuti apa yang tertulis." Jawab Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sebelum itu..." ucap Naruto menggantung dan merapas segel tangan dengan cepat

" _Fuuin : Sairento_." Lanjut Naruto diakhir rapalan segel tangan

" _Fuuin_?" beo Shikamaru terkejut

"Ya. Bisa dibilang aku cukup ahli dalam _fuuinjutsu_ , tapi untuk beberapa alasan, aku harus menyembunyikan masalah ini." Jawab Naruto

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tau kamu menyadari sesuatu tentang aku dan _niichan_." Jawab Naruto tenang

"Ya. Jujur saja, sejak Kyuunoki- _san_ di Konoha, samar-samar aku merasa _chakra_ mu tersedot dan aku butuh konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi untuk merasakan _chakra_ mu. Dan akhir-akhir ini _chakra_ mu mulai kembali seperti semua, tapi disaat yang bersamaan Kyuunoki- _san_ mulai jarang terlihat." Terang Shikamaru

"Hmmh. Benar-benar keturunan Nara. Shikamaru, _niichan_ bukan dari Uzumaki, terlebih juga bukan _shinobi_." Ucap Naruto

"Lebih jelasnya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kamu tau _bijuu_?" tanya Naruto balik dan Shikamaru mengangguk kecil

"Aku pernah membaca tentang _bijuu_. Ada 9 _bijuu_ yang memiliki jumlah ekor yang berbeda-beda. Dari 1 ekor hingga 9 ekor. Dan yang paling kuat diantara mereka adalah si ekor 9, _Kyuubi no_..." ucap Shikamaru terhenti begitu menyadari sesuatu dan Naruto lebih memilih diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru

"Kyuunoki... _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Maksudmu, Kyuunoki- _san_ adalah _Kyuubi no Kitsune_? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shikamaru

"5 tahun lalu saat aku demam tinggi, tanpa sengaja aku masuk ke alam bawah sadarku dan bertemu dengan _niichan_. _Niichan_ menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat penyerangannya itu dan semuanya bukan salah _niichan_. Ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara mengambil kendali tubuh _niichan_ dan menyerang Konoha. Tapi ayahku berhasil menggagalkannya dan menyegelnya kedalam tubuhku. Uzumaki memang terkenal akan _chakra_ mereka yang hampir tidak terbatas, tapi tubuh kami tidak akan mempu lagi menampung _bijuu_ jika setelah proses melahirkan dan _bijuu_ itu telah berhasil keluar. Karena itulah, ibuku sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung _Kyuubi_ dan pada akhirnya ayahku memutuskan untuk menyegelnya kedalam tubuhku mengingat _bijuu_ sangat mustahil untuk dibunuh oleh _shinobi_ seperti kita. Oh, dan tubuh yang digunakan sebagai penjara _bijuu_ disebut _jinchuuriki_." Jelas Naruto

'Tunggu. Ayahnya? Yang saat itu melawan _Kyuubi_ adalah _Sandaime_ dan _Yondaime_ , yahh meski sepertinya _Sandaime_ tidak berbuat banyak. Aku sangat meragukan kalau _Sandaime_ adalah ayahnya, tapi _Yondaime_...tunggu, aku tidak tau seperti apa _Yondaime_. Memang ada patung wajahnya, tapi aku tidak tau seperti apa warnanya. Dan semua tentang _Yondaime_ dirahasiakan, tidak ada 1 bukupun yang memberikan keterangan tentang kehidupan _Yondaime_ secara lengkap. Bahkan tidak ada foto _Yondaime_ di buku-buku sejarah Konoha. Satu-satunya yang memiliki foto _Yondaime_ hanya Hokage sendiri. Dan jika aku tidak salah, sepertinya terpajang dikantor Hokage. Tapi aku tidak pernah masuk kantor Hokage. Jangan-jangan...' Shikamaru tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan Naruto sendiri kembali diam, memperhatikan diamnya Shikamaru dengan gaya berpikir ala detektif

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat titik terang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru tersentak kecil

"Yahh, begitulah. Tapi kenapa kamu membicarakan ini padaku? Bukankah informasi semacam ini sudah termasuk pada rahasia _SSS-rank_?" tanya Shikamaru

"Karena aku percaya padamu." Jawab Naruto singkat dan tegas membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersentak kaget

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi

"Kupikir akan sedikit lebih baik kalau aku berbagi pada seseorang. Mungkin aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua rahasia yang kusimpan. Atau justru aku mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Permainan yang bahkan aku yang memulainya." Jawab Naruto mendongak dan menatap langit-langit apartemennya

"Naruto. Bisa aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu?" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Naruto

"Darimana kamu belajar tentang _fuuinjutsu_? Bagaimana kamu bisa mengeluarkan Kyuuno- maksudku _Kyuubi_? Bahkan dengan wujud manusia." Tanya Shikamaru

"...Aku belajar dari gulungan-gulungan yang diberikan oleh _jiijii_ juga buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan Konoha. Tapi gulunga-gulungan yang diberikan oleh _jiijii_ tidak ada yang menuliskan tentang _fuuinjutsu_ , karena itu aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan. _Niichan_ membantuku memperlajari semua _jutsu-jutsu_ di gulungan dan buku yang kuperlajari. _Jutsu-jutsu_ itu termasuk _jutsu_ yang kugunakan untuk mengeluarkan _niichan_ dari dalam tubuhku. Tapi tidak dalam artian bebas, _niichan_ masih ada didalam tubuhku." Jelas Naruto

Naruto tidak menjelaskan secara detil, tapi Naruto yakin bahwa Shikamaru bisa menebak dengan benar seperti apa cerita lengkapnya. Dan Shikamaru kembali berpikir, mencerna apa yang Naruto jelaskan padanya. Shikamaru tau Naruto tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi dirinya berpikir bahwa Naruto sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat dirinya menebak semua kemungkinan yang terjadi dalam cerita Naruto

" _Jiijii_ yang kamu maksud itu _Sandaime_ , kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Naruto

"Jika _Sandaime_ memberikan semua jenis gulungan, kecuali _fuuinjutsu_ , itu artinya _Sandaime_ tidak ingin kamu mempelajari _fuuinjutsu_ mengingat _Kyuubi_ ada dalam tubuhmu. Dan _Sandaime_ tidak tau sama sekali tentang kamu yang telah mempelajari _fuuinjutsu_ dan semua _jutsu_ dalam gulungan-gulungan itu, termasuk tentang _Kyuubi_ yang menyamar menjadi Kyuunoki- _san_?" tanya Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan

Shikamaru menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menghela napas cukup keras sambil menggumamkan kata favoritnya ' _mendoukusai_ '. Sedangkan Naruto dengan tenang menyesap kembali coklat hangatnya yang mulai mendingin sambil melirik Shikamaru dari balik gelasnya. Dan bisa Naruto lihat Shikamaru tengah menatap langit-langit apartemannya

"Ini memang mereportkan. Tapi aku akan tutup mulut." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Terimakasih." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecilnya

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Shikamaru

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Lain kali aku akan bicara lebih jelasnya padamu. Atau mungkin jika sesuatu terjadi." Ucap Naruto sambil membuat 1 segel tangan dan melepaskan _fuuinjutsu_ nya tadi

"Hahh. Hari yang melelahkan." Keluh Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru yang sudah menegakan kembali badannya begitu juga Naruto yang langsung menegakan badannya menatap Shikamaru

"Besok 'kan tidak masuk akademi. Bagaimana kalau kamu main ke rumahku? Kurasa ibu dan ayahku tidak keberatan." Tawar Shikamaru

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto sambil membereskan meja makan dan mencuci gelasnya dan Shikamaru

"Kamu bisa tidur di ranjang. Ranjangku cukup untuk kita berdua." Ucap Naruto mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan sapu tangan

Dan keduanya tidur dengan tenang, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Dan begitu matahari telah menyambut mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru segera bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah- atau lebih tepatnya ke kediaman Nara, tentunya setelah keduanya selesai sarapan

" _Tadaima_." Salam Shikamaru yang langsung disambut oleh ibunya, Yoshino

" _Okaeri_ \- oh, ada tamu. Ayo cepat masuk. Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Yoshino

"Ya. Kami sarapan dulu sebelum kesini." Jawab Shikamaru

"Selamat pagi, Nara- _san_." Sapa Naruto sopan

"Panggil _basan_ saja. Namamu siapa?" tanya Yoshino dengan senyum ramah meski sudah tau siapa Naruto sebenarnya

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, _basan_." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum simpul

"Ah Naruto- _kun_ ya. Maaf jika anak _basan_ merepotkanmu tadi malam." Ucap Yoshino

"Tidak. Justru aku yang membuat Shikamaru repot." Balas Naruto

"Ya. Kamu itu orang paling merepotkan yang pernah aku temui." Timpal Shikamaru malas

Yoshino mengiring anak tunggal dan teman putranya itu ke ruang keluarga yang ternyata disana sudah ada sang kepala keluarga, Shikaku yang tengah bersantai sambil minum teh. Shikaku tersentak kaget begitu melihat sosok Naruto masuk kesana bersama dengan putranya dan istrinya. Shikaku menatap istrinya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil

"Selamat pagi, Nara- _sama_." Sekali lagi Naruto menyapa

"Pagi. Kamu Naruto?" tanya Shikaku yang dibalas anggukan kecil

"Hmmh. Shikamaru banyak bercerita tentangmu, Naruto- _kun_. Dan tolong panggil saja _jisan_." Ucap Shikaku membuat Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan Shikamaru menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan protes khasnya

"Tenang saja, Shikamaru tidak menceritakan hal buruk tentangmu." Sambung Shikaku

"Jangan pernah dengarkan ocehan ayahku, Naruto." Bisik Shikamaru cukup keras, dengan sengaja pastinya yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah jitakan `sayang` dari sang ibu

"Jangan bicara begitu!" tegur Yoshino dan Shikamaru mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan tadi

"Kalau begitu aku akan bawakan makanan ringan." Lanjut Yoshino

"Bisa aku bantu? Aku ingin mencoba membuat sesuatu sebenarnya." Tanya Naruto

"Hmmh? Kamu bisa memasak? Membuat makanan ringan?" tanya Yoshino penasaran yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto

Yoshino dan Naruto segera ke dapur, meninggalkan _duo_ Shika itu di ruang keluarga. Shikamaru duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang kini terlihat serius dan Shikamaru tau bahwa dirinya akan segera diinterogasi oleh ayahnya mengenai Naruto. Tentu saja Shikamaru tau ayahnya tidak akan memandang Naruto sebelah mata mengingat klan Nara adalah klan yang jenius, pasti bisa membedakan antara Naruto dan _Kyuubi_

"...Kamu tau apa yang ingin kutanyakan, bukan?" tanya Shikaku

"Yahh, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan detilnya. Karena aku tau pasti _oyaji_ sudah tau." Jawab Shikamaru dengan malas

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa dekat dengan Naruto- _sama_?" tanya Shikaku

"- _sama_?" beo Shikamaru

"Jawab saja." Desak Shikaku

"...Hahh. Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat kapan, dimana dan bagaimana." Jawab Shikamaru jujur, karena Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto

"Hahh. Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu baru mengajak Naruto- _sama_ kesini?" tanya Shikaku

"Hanya ingin saja. Dan mengenai seperti apa Naruto yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku sudah berjanji dan Naruto mempercayakan rahasianya padaku. Tapi kurasa _oyaji_ sudah tau setengah dari kebenarannya." Jelas Shikamaru

"Setengah dari kebenaran? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku bingung

"Mengenai identitas Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru singkat membuat Shikaku tersentak

"Tunggu! Kamu tau siapa Naruto- _sama_ sebenarnya? Apa Naruto- _sama_ juga tau?" tanya Shikaku masih terkejut

"Awalnya aku hanya menduga-duga, tapi tidak dengan siapa ayahnya sebenarnya. Aku hanya menduga bahwa Naruto ada hubungan dengan penyerangan _Kyuubi_ 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan dugaanku benar, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya adalah _Yondaime_. Dan ya, Naruto tau. Bahkan Naruto sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku." Terang Shikamaru

"Bagaimana Naruto- _sama_ bisa tau hal itu?" tanya Shikaku was-was

"Aku tidak bisa jawab yang itu. Dan mungkin pertanyaan _oyaji_ berikutnya tidak mungkin kujawab." Jawab Shikamaru

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Yoshino yang sedang membuat makanan ringan, keduanya mengenakan _apron_ coklat kehitaman dan menggerakan tangan mereka dengan lihai dengan apa yang mereka pegang, telaten memasukan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat makanan ringan

"Naruto- _kun_. Kalau boleh tau sejak kapan kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Yoshino memulai pembicaraan

"Oh masalah itu sudah sejak lama. Hmmh, sejak usiaku 4 atau 5 tahun mungkin. Selama bisa mengikuti semua yang tertulis dengan benar, tidak akan ada masalah." Jawab Naruto sedikit tersenyum

"Wahh, kamu hebat ya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Dia itu anak yang malas dan tidak ada motivasi sama sekali." Keluh Yoshino tanpa sadar

"Tidak baik membeda-bedakan anak sendiri dengan orang lain, _basan_. Shikamaru memang malas dan kurang motivasi, tapi Shikamaru memiliki darah Nara yang mengalir deras didalam tubuhnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti potensi Shikamaru akan muncul." Jelas Naruto sopan

"Naruto- _kun_...hahh, sepertinya _basan_ perlu berpikir 2 kali sebelum bicara. Maafkan _basan_." Ucap Yoshino menyesal

"Tidak. Itu hal wajar. Memuji, tapi juga mengeluh. _Basan_ tidak salah, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf. Tapi mungkin aku lebih suka _basan_ mencoba untuk sedikit memuji Shikamaru akan lebih baik." Jawab Naruto

"Naruto- _kun_ benar-benar anak yang baik ya. Tidak heran Shikamaru bisa dekat denganmu." Balas Yoshino

" _Basan_." Panggil Naruto yang dibalas gumaman riang dari Yoshino

"Apa _basan_ tidak keberatan Shikamaru berteman denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan membuat Yoshino menghentikan kegiatannya

"...Karena Shikamaru percaya pada Naruto- _kun_. Shikamaru bukan tipe anak yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Dan sulit untuk menaruh ketertarikan pada sesuatu. Naruto- _kun_ , kamu berhasil menarik semua itu dari Shikamaru." Jawab Yoshino dengan senyum lembut tercetak di bibir _pink_ lembut itu

"...Begitu?" gumam Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil serta senyum senang oleh Yoshino

Kembali bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Shikaku, keduanya masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya Shikaku masih kurang puas dengan apa yang didengarnya dari putra tunggalnya itu

"Apa saja yang kamu tau tentang Naruto- _sama_? Apa yang Naruto- _sama_ ceritakan padamu?" tanya Shikaku menuntut

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan Naruto padaku." Tegas Shikamaru

'Shikamaru. Dia jadi berani menolak dengan tegas. Dan cara bicaranya sedikit berubah dari biasanya. Apa semua ini karena Naruto- _sama_?' pikir Shikaku

"Kurasa jika itu adalah Nara, aku tidak keberatan kamu bercerita apa yang aku ceritakan padamu, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada didepan pintu bersama Yoshino sambil membawa makanan ringan yang mereka buat

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang jangan bicarakan pada siapapun. Dan kupikir itu termasuk orangtuaku." Jawab Shikamaru

Naruto dan Yoshino meletakan makanan ringan itu di meja lalu Naruto duduk disamping Shikamaru dan Yoshino duduk disamping Shikaku

"Tidak. Aku hanya minta untuk menjaga rahasiaku. Karena aku percaya padamu dan aku juga percaya pada Nara. Kalian berbeda, kalian menggunakan pikiran kalian, tidak seperti yang lain. Mereka terlalu mengandalkan apa yang mereka dengar dari orang lain tanpa menyaring informasi yang mereka dapat." Jelas Naruto

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa yang anda ketahui, Naruto- _sama_?" tanya Shikaku dengan sangat sopan

' _Oyaji_ masih memanggil Naruto dengan - _sama_? Jadi benar Naruto benar-benar anak _Yondaime_? dan _oyaji_ tau? Kalau begitu ketua klan yang lain juga tau.' Pikir Shikamaru

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup Naruto. Dan kuanggap kalian juga sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya." Jawab Naruto menatap pasangan Nara didepannya

"Ya. Kami tau sejak anda lahir. Tepat di hari kelahiran anda juga kami dipanggil untuk menghadiri pertemuan pemimpin klan dan para tetua juga beberapa _ANBU_ dan _jounin_ elit." Balas Shikaku

"Begitu? Jadi, yang tau siapa aku sebenarnya hanya kalian dan orang-orang menghadiri pertemuan itu?" tanya Naruto

"Benar. Tapi saya ingin tau seberapa jauh anda mengetahui jati diri anda." Tegas Shikaku membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"...Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Tapi aku tau siapa ayah dan ibuku, bagaimana dan kenapa _Kyuubi_ bisa tersegel didalam tubuhku." Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu! Jika anda tau bagaimana dan kenapa _Kyuubi_ bisa tersegel didalam tubuh anda. Artinya anda sudah..." ucapan Shikaku yang menggantung membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi sedikit tegang

"Bisa diperjelas?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang

"Saya berpikir bahwa anda sudah menemui _Kyuubi_ dibawah alam sadar anda. Karena tidak ada buku sejarah yang menuliskan tentang penyegelan _Kyuubi_. Baik itu gulungan maupun buku sejarah tentang Konoha hanya menuliskan bahwa _Kyuubi_ mengamuk dan berhasil dikalahkan oleh _Yondaime_. Jadi, saya menarik kesimpulan bahwa anda telah bertemu dengan _Kyuubi_ dibawah alam sadar anda. Meski saya meragukan itu." Jelas Shikaku dan Naruto kembali menatap Shikaku dengan tatapan penuh arti

"...Hahh. sepertinya memang sangat sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Nara. Ya, aku memang sudah bertemu dengan _Kyuubi_ dibawah alam sadarku saat aku terkena demam tinggi 5 tahun lalu. Dan _Kyuubi_ sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku, baik itu orangtuaku maupun bagaimana dan kenapa _Kyuubi_ bisa tersegel didalam tubuhku." Ucap Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana bisa anda setenang ini? Untuk anak seperti anda, setidaknya anda akan merasakan banyak emosi yang akhirnya menyebabkan anda mengalami banyak gangguan." Tanya Shikaku mencoba untuk memperhalus ucapannya

"Kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas mengingat anak siapa aku ini." Jawab Naruto

Shikaku memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar terlihat miniatur dari _Yondaime_ , bedanya anak rambut Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dan mata birunya terlihat sedikit lebih lebar dari _Yondaime_ , tidak lupa dengan tanda lahir dikedua pipi Naruto. Tapi wajah Naruto mengingatkannya pada istri _Yondaime_ dan jika Shikaku tidak tau bagaimana Naruto, mungkin dirinya akan mengira bahwa Naruto adalah anak perempuan yang _tomboy_ , seperti ibunya

'Kuharap Naruto- _sama_ tidak berubah seperti _Yondaime_. Akan sangat merepotkan nantinya. _Fangirls_ berkeliaran, musuh juga akan semakin banyak.' Pikir Shikaku

"Ya, anda benar. Mengingat siapa orangtua anda, saya yakin anda bisa menangani masalah ini dengan sangat baik." Ucap Shikaku

"Apa sudah selesai acara tanya-jawab ini? Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto di kamarku." Tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu." Jawab Yoshino yang sejak tadi berdiam diri

Shikamaru berdiri begitu pula Naruto dan keduanya segera ke kamar Shikamaru, meninggalkan pasangan Nara dalam keheningan. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto ada di kamar Shikamaru dengan Shikamaru yang berbaring menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal seperti biasa dan Naruto hanya duduk bersila disamping kanan Shikamaru, menatap jendela kamar Shikamaru yang terbuka memperlihatkan langit yang cerah tanpa awan

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan

"Tidak ada." Jawab Shikamaru

"...Kamu berusaha menarikku dari interogasi ayahmu?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Begitulah. Aku tidak suka terjebak dalam situasi merepotkan seperti tadi." Jawab Shikamaru

"...Hmmh...Kalau begitu terimakasih." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum simpul

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Shikamaru sibuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan Naruto hanya menatap langit tanpa awan. Keduanya seperti tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan tidak berniat untuk menarik diri dari apapun yang tengah mereka lamunkan, terutama Shikamaru yang tampak seperti berpikir, seakan-akan mencoba untuk menebak entah apapun itu yang terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Terimakasih telah setia dengan cerita saya

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan

Persiapan acara keluarga saya masih banyak yang kurang, jadi saya mencoba untuk _up_ hari minggu semampu saya seperti biasa

 _Matta raishuu_


	7. Chapter 7

Saatnya balasan _review_

muhamad . khoirudin66

Q : next lagi

A : Sudah _next_ gan

* * *

DandiDandi

Q : yosh lanjut thor

A : Sudah lanjut nih

* * *

Annur Azure Fang

Q : lanjut gan ap naru nanti akan keluar desa untuk berlatih dan pair single ap harem gan?

A : Siap gan. Naruto tidak akan keluar desa jika bukan untuk misi dan tempat latihan Naruto itu ada di alam bawah sadarnya bersama Kurama. Disini tidak akan ada _pair_ bahkan NaruHina sekalipun. Disini hanya difokuskan pada Naruto dan perjalanannya untuk mendamaikan dunia _shinobi_

* * *

Paijo Payah

Q : Hey, apa hidangan ringan yg dibikin naruto sudah habis? Bagi sini dong, pingin nyicipi masakan naruto. Next lho ya.

A : Wah sayang sekali sudah habis. Saya juga ingin merasakan masakan Naruto, tapi sudah keduluan sama yang lain. Wkwkwkwk. Udah _next_ kok ini

* * *

Ann

Q : Wow menarik bgt. Aq penasaran ma kehidupan Naru selanjutnya. Next jangan lama2 ya. Semangat!

A : Terimakasih. Maaf ya lama, karena saya sudah mulai disibukan dengan dunia nyata saya

* * *

Portgas D ali

Q : Up

A : Udah cuman itu aja? Oke, sudah saya _up_ cerita saya

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Shikamaru sibuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan Naruto hanya menatap langit tanpa awan. Keduanya seperti tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan tidak berniat untuk menarik diri dari apapun yang tengah mereka lamunkan, terutama Shikamaru yang tampak seperti berpikir, seakan-akan mencoba untuk menebak entah apapun itu yang terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya

* * *

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

* * *

1 tahun terasa begitu sebentar dan semakin hari, Naruto semakin membuka diri pada klan Nara. Bisa dikatakan Naruto seperti bagaian dari klan berotak jenius tapi pemalas itu. Hari-hari Naruto dihabiskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Shikamaru setelah pulang dari akademi, terkadang Naruto juga akan menginap disana. Tidak jarang juga Naruto berlatih bersama Shikamaru atau bermain _shogi_ dengan Shikaku ataupun Shikamaru untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka setelah berlatih atau hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu atau malah untuk mengasah kemampuan berstrategi mereka

Hubungan Naruto dengan Uchiha terlihat biasa, tapi mungkin tidak sedekat dulu. Madara dan Izuna juga tampak mulai menarik diri dari klan mereka, tapi kakak-adik legenda Uchiha itu masih menjaga hubungan mereka dengan klan mereka meski hanya salah satu dari kakak-adik itu yang akan hadir jika ada pertemuan besar klan Uchiha. Shisui dan Itachi juga mulai melatih Sasuke agar tidak salah mengartikan darimana asal kekuatan _sharingan_ itu dan memperbaiki sejarah klan mereka

Kurama? Kurama sudah benar-benar tidak pernah muncul lagi di Konoha dan Naruto memberi alasan bahwa Kurama yang dikenal sebagai Kyuunoki di Konoha telah memutuskan untuk berkelana mencari para Uzumaki jika ada Uzumaki lain yang masih selamat atau malah keturunan setengah Uzumaki seperti Naruto

Hari ini Naruto diajak Shikamaru untuk kerumahnya, keduanya tampak saling berhadapan dan papan _shogi_ sebagai penengah mereka. Ya, keduanya tengah beradu kecerdasan menyusun strategi melalui permainan _shogi_ dan seperti biasa, keduanya tidak akan pernah mengalah dan mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk bisa menang. Meski pada akhirnya keduanya akan berakhir dengan seri, Shikamaru sulit mengalahkan Naruto dan Naruto juga kesulitan untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru

Kini keduanya tampak berbaring dengan kedua lengan mereka sebagai bantal

"Naruto. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak pertama kali kamu masuk ke kelas." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Tanyakan saja." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit seperti pandangan Shikamaru yang terfokus pada awan-awan abstrak di langit

"Kamu bilang padaku kamu tau semua kebenaran tentang identitasmu dan _Kyuubi_ sejak kamu berusia 5 tahun saat kamu terkena demam tinggi, kan. Artinya saat kita pertama kali masuk akademi, kamu sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa sejarah yang diceritakan di kelas itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Apa aku salah?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto menoleh untuk sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada langit

"Waw. Hari ini sepertinya kamu sedang bersemangat, Shika. Hmmh..yahh, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tau sejarah Konoha yang diajarkan di akademi tidak sepenuhnya kenyataan terutama di periode kepemimpinan ayahku. Bahkan mungkin tidak sampai 50% dari yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jelas Naruto

"Kenapa kamu diam saja? Kamu ingin sejarah itu terus ditutupi dan membodohi generasi _shinobi_ Konoha berikutnya termasuk generasi kita ini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa bicaramu seolah-olah kamu itu orang tua yang mencemaskan generasi setelahmu." Tanya Naruto balik dengan canda

"Jawab saja." Desak Shikamaru

"...Hahh. Aku tidak tau apa yang salah dengan otakmu hari ini. Tapi aku beritau padamu sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya diam, membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Apa jadinya jika aku mengoreksi semua sejarah yang diajarkan di kelas? Apa jadinya jika _jiijii_ dan para tetua mengetahui bahwa aku telah mengoreksi semua sejarah yang mereka buat? Apa jadinya jika kepalsuan dan kebenaran dari semua sejarah yang diajarkan pada kita sampai terdengar keseluruh negara _shinobi_?" tanya Naruto masih fokus pada langit membuat Shikamaru terdiam, kehilangan kata-katanya

"Hahh..Shikamaru. Aku tau kamu mengkhawatirkanku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Setidaknya agar tidak terjadi peperangan lagi." Lanjut Naruto membuat Shikamaru menoleh seketika

"Apa maksudmu? Peperangan? Peperangan apa?" tanya Shikamaru menuntut

"Sejarah yang dibuat oleh para tetua bukan tanpa alasan. Ada banyak hal yang dapat menyebabkan peperangan jika kebenarannya sampai tersebar. Jika diajarkan di kelas, murid-murid dengan polosnya membicarakannya." Jelas Naruto

"Murid-murid? Kamu juga murid. Aku juga murid, tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk bercengkerama mengenai apa saja yang aku dengar di kelas." Jawab Shikamaru

"Ayolah. Aku dan kamu itu berbeda. Otak kita terpaksa berpikir layaknya orang yang sudah tua." Balas Naruto

"Ya. Karena itu kalian harus berhenti membaca, berlatih, bermain _shogi_ , mengisi teka-teki. Lalu perbanyak bermain dan melakukan apa yang anak-anak seusia kalian lakukan." Ucap sebuah suara orang dewasa tiba-tiba

Suara yang berasal dari seorang Shikaku yang kini berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, badannya sedikit membungkuk membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Shikaku sendiri memindahkan papan _shogi_ kebelakangnya dan duduk diantara Shikamaru dan Naruto. Shikamaru dan Naruto memilih untuk kembali berbaring dengan kedua lengan mereka sebagai bantal, sedangkan Shikaku memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan seksama lalu beralih pada Naruto

"Kenapa kalian selalu memikirkan hal-hal berat? Kalian masih terlalu muda. Bahkan akademipun belum lulus." Tanya Shikaku

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memerintah otakku dengan baik, otakku selalu menolak perintahku." Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya

" _Chakra_ ku terlalu banyak hingga otakku tidak berfungsi dengan benar." Tambah Naruto membuat Shikaku ber- _sweatdrop_ ria

"Naruto. Kamu terlalu banyak bermain dengan Shikamaru. Kamu mulai bertingkah seperti Shikamaru." Ucap Shikaku dengan canda yang begitu malas

"Aku anakmu, _oyaji_. Sifatmu menurun padaku." Cibir Shikamaru malas

"Ya. Aku terlalu banyak bermain dengan Nara. Otakku jadi terkontaminasi oleh otak Nara." Tambah Naruto

"Hahh. Pembicaraan ini mulai tidak jelas." Sinis Shikaku malas

" _Oyaji_ yang memulai." Balas Shikamaru

"...Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Jadi, bagaimana dengan latihan kalian?" tanya Shikaku

"Sensor Naruto sudah berkembang dengan sangat pesat, tapi kontrol _chakra_ nya masih kurang baik. Yahh, setidaknya sudah lebih baik daripada yang dulu." Jelas Shikamaru

"Shikamaru juga sudah berkembang pesat. _Kagemane no Jutsu_ nya juga berkembang, dengan sedikit modifikasi tentunya." lanjut Naruto

"Kurasa kalian harus mengurangi intensitas latihan kalian." Ucap Shikaku membuat kedua anak yang berbaring disamping kanan-kirinya menoleh padanya

"Aku tidak melarang kalian berlatih, aku hanya minta kalian untuk mengurangi intentsitas latihan kalian hingga kalian benar-benar menjadi _genin_. Setelah kalian resmi menjadi _genin_ , kalian bebas berlatih sepuas kalian." Jelas Shikaku

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Jika para tetua mengetahui kita memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, kemungkinan besar kita akan direkrut dan dilatih menjadi _ANBU_. Jika kita beruntung dilatih dibawah Hokage secara langsung, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Masalahnya jika kita dilatih dibawah pengawasan Danzou." Bukan Shikaku yang menjelaskan, melainkan Naruto membuat Shikaku hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri

"Bagaimana-" belum sempat Shikaku bertanya, Naruto sudah memotong ucapannya

"-Jangan lupa siapa aku ini, _jisan_. Banyak hal yang kalian sembunyikan, banyak pula hal yang aku ketahui." Potong Naruto

"Baiklah. Kenapa pembicaraan kita semakin serius? Bukankah _oyaji_ yang bilang untuk menjadi seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang seusia kami?" tanya Shikamaru malas

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini. Ini sudah hampir waktunya makan siang. Yoshino pasti sudah menyiapkan makan siang." Ucap Shikaku bangung dari baringannya

"Maaf, tapi aku akan makan siang diluar saja. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Tolak Naruto halus

"Kamu ingin kena ceramah dari _kaasan_?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto tertawa kecil

"Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkan janjiku. Dan ya, aku akan dengarkan ceramah dari _basan_ dengan senang hati." Jawab Naruto lalu beranjak dari baringannya menuju tempat pertemuannya

Sepeninggal Naruto, Shikaku dan Shikamaru masuk kedalam dan duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga. Shikamaru tau ayahnya akan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai Naruto, tapi Shikamaru memilih untuk acuh tak acuh

"Shikamaru. Aku tau kamu hanya berpura-pura acuh tak acuh. Kamu tau aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba

"Yahh. Begitulah." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi aku berharap apapun yang kalian sembunyikan dariku dan dari yang lainnya juga, tidak akan benar-benar membuat kalian kesulitan untuk kedepannya." Terang Shikaku tenang dan terdengar penuh harap

"Kurasa sulit mengabulkan hal itu. Setidaknya selama Naruto belum membicarakan masalah ini dengan yang lain, aku akan tetap tutup mulut dan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Naruto. Keputusan terburuk sekalipun." Tegas Shikamaru cukup membuat Shikaku terkejut

"Sepertinya kamu sudah menemukan teman yang benar-benar berhasil membuatmu kerepotan." Cibir Shikaku

"Ya. Tapi akan lebih merepotkan jika Naruto tidak bisa menemukan seseorang untuk dipercaya." Balas Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku bingung

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru malas

Bersama dengan Naruto yang kini tengah berada didalam pahatan wajah _Yondaime_ bersama dengan Izuna yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto

"Sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Setidaknya kutukan itu telah terlupakan." Jawab Izuna dengan senyum kemenangan

"Dimana Madara? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu?" tanya Naruto melirik sana-sini

" _Niisama_ ada sedikit urusan dengan klan. Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bisa ikut pertemuan." Jawab Izuna sedikit merasa bersalah

"Kurasa waktu kalian juga sudah pada batasnya. Kalian harus mencari alasan yang benar-benar bisa diterima oleh mereka. Jangan sampai mereka kembali menjadi buta karena kesalah pahaman dengan apa yang nanti akan menjadi alasan kalian meninggalkan klan." Terang Naruto

"Tentu. _Niisama_ juga sudah memikirkan beberapa alasan yang mungkin bisa mereka terima." Jawab Izuna

"Kurasa kakakmu benar-benar pandai membuat alasan." Cibir Naruto

"Tentu. Kita sedang membicarakan _niisama_ , dia selalu mengelak dengan alasan yang hebat, bukan?" balas Izuna dengan tawa kecil

"Mungkin." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Oh, hampir aku lupa. Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga. Bukankah kamu ada rencana melakukan sesuatu pada mereka?" tanya Izuna

"Ya. Aku sudah ada rencana. Mungkin akan segera kulaksanakan. Dan mungkin aku sedikit butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Naruto

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Izuna penasaran

"Kamu akan tau nanti. Sekarang ini tetaplah fokus pada Uchiha."

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu bersama Nara junior?" tanya Izuna membuat Naruto memicingkan mata tajam

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya bertanya tentang Nara junior." Tanya Naruto curiga

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau saja. Karena kamu sangat percaya padanya." Jawab Izuna

"Latihan kami baik-baik saja. Mungkin kami sudah setara dengan _chuunin_ atau mungkin sedikit dibawah _jounin_." Balas Naruto

"Senang mendengar itu darimu." Ucap Izuna dengan senyum bangganya

"Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Sebelum mereka panik kehilangan `pengendali amarah Madara`." Canda Naruto

"Aku bukan `pengendali amarah Madara`!" protes Izuna cukup keras lalu pergi menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_

Naruto juga pergi ke Ichiraku untuk makan siang karena terlalu malas untuk memasak dan bahan makanan di apartemennya juga sudah habis. Akhir-akhir Naruto sering makan di kediaman Nara bahkan sampai menginap disana. Selesai makan, Naruto segera kembali berlatih di hutan kematian, masih ada beberapa _jutsu_ yang harus disempurnakannya

Naruto menggunakan _Kage Bunshin_ untuk dikendalikan oleh Kurama, karena tubuh Naruto semakin lemah jika memakai _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ dengan Kurama dalam bentuk manusianya. Setidaknya dengan _Kage Bunshin_ , Kurama bisa mengambil alih kontrol _Kage Bunshin_ Naruto selama setengah hari. Dan Kurama mulai memberikan instruksi pada Naruto dengan apa yang harus Naruto lakukan dalam latihannya

Setelah hampir setengah hari Naruto berlatih, Naruto segera menarik kembali _Kage Bunshin_ nya. Dan karena hari mulai gelap, Naruto segera pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan juga beberapa peralatan _ninja_ nya. Saat kembali ke apartemen, di depan pintu kamar apartemennya terlihat sebuah siluet seseorang tengah berdiri disana. Siluet itu terlihat semakin jelas begitu Naruto mendekati sosok siluet itu

Sekarang Naruto berdiri tepat didepan siluet yang ternyata adalah Madara

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Adikmu bilang kamu ada pertemuan." Tanya Naruto cukup heran

"Baru saja selesai dan aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang rencanaku untuk meninggalkan klan Uchiha." Jawab Madara

"Masuklah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar apartemennya lalu masuk diikuti Madara yang menutup kembali pintunya

"Duduk saja disana selagi aku menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Naruto yang dituruti oleh Madara, sedangkan Naruto mulai memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua

"Mengenai rencana ini. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyempurnakan rencana ini. Mereka tau hanya kamu yang aku dan adikku percaya." Ucap Madara memulai pembicaraan meski Naruto masih memasak dan tidak merespon, tapi Madara tau bahwa Naruto mendengarkan

"Rencana ini sedikit beresiko, terutama untuk para tetua klan. Mereka pasti akan kembali mencemari otak yang lainnya. Sampai saat ini, aku dan adikku masih belum bisa mengendalikan para tetua klan. Dan waktu kami semakin sedikit." Lanjut Madara

"Lalu? Kalian ingin aku malakukan apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih fokus pada masakannya

"Tidak sekarang, Naruto. Ada banyak yang perlu aku persiapkan sebelum menjalankan rencana ini." Jawab Madara

"Hahh..lalu untuk apa datang kesini jika rencanamu saja masih belum sempurna? Bahkan masih perlu waktu untuk menjalankannya." Gumam Naruto yang masih cukup didengar oleh Madara

"Setidaknya kamu bisa mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih baik." Jawab Madara

"Tanpa tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu rencana yang entah apa itu?" tanya Naruto sidikit mencibir

"Ayolah. Kamu tau bagaimana aku ini. Rencana ini akan berjalan dengan lancar." Jawab Madara

"Terserah kalian." Jawab Naruto pasrah

Makan malam telah siap dan keduanya makan dengan tenang sampai makanan mereka benar-benar habis dan perut mereka terisi cukup penuh

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?" tanya Madara setelah Naruto selesai mencuci peralatan makan

"Aku sudah ada rencana sejak kedatangan kalian sebagai Madara dan Izuna." Jawab Naruto santai

"Kamu tidak akan meminta kami untuk menyamar sebagai salah satu orang penting di klan Hyuuga, kan?" tanya Madara curiga

"Tidak. Kalian cukup bermain di klan Uchiha. Ada rencana tersendiri untuk klan Hyuuga. Jadi kamu dan adikmu bisa tenang." Jawab Naruto

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin lagi terjebak didalam sebuah klan, tidak peduli sebaik atau seburuk apapun klan itu." Ucap Madara

"Oh, hampir lupa. Bagaimana dengan _chakra_ kalian? Kalian sudah beberapa tahun tidak kembali ke rumah." Tanya Naruto sedikit cemas

"Tidak ada masalah, terimakasih pada _chakra_ yang telah kamu bagi padaku dan adikku." Jawab Madara tenang

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin kalian mati karena rencana gilaku ini." Balas Naruto pelan

"Rencana gila? Ini rencana sempurna. Rencanamu sangat sempurna." Puji Madara

"Entahlah. Aku merasa rencana penyelamatan klan Uchiha ini belumlah sempurna. Masih ada para tetua klan Uchiha yang belum bisa kita takhlukan. Danzou juga menjadi pusat kecurigaanku." Balas Naruto dengan nada cemas dan tampak kurang tenang

"Danzou? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Madara

"Aku belum tau pasti. Yang jelas dia merencanakan banyak hal pada Uchiha dan akhirnya menciptakan Uchiha yang haus akan kekuasaan dan balas dendam." Jawab Naruto

"..."

"..."

"Perlu kutuntaskan orang bernama Danzou itu?" tanya Madara pada akhirnya

"Tidak. Itu terlalu gegabah. Danzou tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan. Dia benar-benar orang yang licik dan cerdik." Jawab Naruto

"Lihat siapa yang biacara." Sindir Madara dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa cukup didengar oleh Naruto

"Aku tidak selicik Danzou." Elak Naruto

"Terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada tugasku yang ini saja. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan klan manapun lagi." Ucap Madara

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan melibatkanmu atau adikmu dalam rencanaku untuk klan Hyuuga." Balas Naruto

"Ya, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali sekarang sebelum mereka curiga kemana aku pergi." Pamit Madara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung di ranjangnya

'Masalahnya sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menyusup kesana? Tunggu..kalau tidak salah Hinata berasal dari cabang utama. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk bisa masuk kesana, tapi dengan sifat Hinata yang seperti itu akan menjadikan rencana ini semakin sulit. Aku butuh seorang Hyuuga yang berkemampuan dan sifat yang kuat.' Pikir Naruto

' **Kenapa tidak cari dari cabang bawah saja? Cabang bawah lebih kuat daripada cabang utama karena cabang bawah dibuat untuk melindungi cabang utama.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba

"Mudah untukmu berkata, sulit untuk dilakukan. Ingat?" gumam Naruto lalu membaringkan diri

' **Aku hanya memberi saran saja.'** Balas _Kyuubi_

'Hahh. Sudahlah. Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana rencana ini akan dimulai.' Batin Naruto lalu dengan cepatnya terlelap

' **Sesukamu saja. Aku ingin tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku jika bukan untuk hal penting.'** Balas _Kyuubi_ yang langsung terlelap

'Dasar tukan tidur. Benar-benar pangeran tidur.' Pikir Naruto pasrah

Esok harinya, karena akademi sedang libur Naruto memutuskan untuk menyempurnakan _jutsu_ nya di hutan kematian. Naruto membuat 500 _Kage Bunshin_ , setengahnya untuk berpencar menjelajahi seluruh hutan kematian sekaligus mengawasi sekita, setengahnya lagi mempraktikan semua _jutsu_ yang telah Naruto kuasai dan yang ingin disempurnakan

Naruto menguasai semua level _jutsu_ , dari _jutsu E-rank_ sampai _S-rank jutsu_. Naruto telah menguasai 5 elemen dengan sempurna, bahkan menciptakan beberapa _kekkei genkai_ dari gabungan kelima elemen yang telah dikuasainya. Selain itu memanipulasi _Rasengan_ dengan elemen yang dimiliki Naruto. Naruto yang asli tampak terhenti dari latihannya diikuti para _Kage Bunshin_ nya karena salah satu _Kage Bunshin_ miliknya menghilang atas kemauan _Kage Bunshin_ itu sendiri dan informasi dari _Kage Bunshin_ itu masuk kememori Naruto beserta _Kage Bunshin_ nya yang lain

"Sial. Disaat aku hampir menyempurnakan semua _jutsu_ yang kupelajari dan yang kubuat, kenapa justru dia muncul?" gumam Naruto kesal dan dengan segera menarik kembali _Kage Bunshin_ nya dan menghilangkan mereka

Naruto segera pergi dari hutan kematian karena ada beberapa orang yang telah memasuki hutan dan mulai mencari sesuatu. Dan Naruto dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi memutuskan untuk membuat 1 _Kage Bunshin_ lalu _Kage Bunshin_ itu merubah dirinya menjadi seekor burung elang putih untuk mengawasi apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan di hutan kematian

Naruto yang asli memilih untuk ke kediaman Nara untuk menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah duduk santai dibawah pohon besar yang teduh sambil bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Disamping Naruto ada Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantal

"Darimana saja kamu tadi?" tanya Shikamaru basa-basi

"Hutan kematian. Aku ingin menyempurnakan semua _jutsu_ ku, tapi ada pengganggu." Jawab Naruto terdengar kesal meski hanya samar

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru

" _NE_. _ANBU_ dibawahi oleh Danzou." Jawab Naruto sukses membuat Shikamaru terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya tadi

"Apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Apa mereka mancarimu?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit panik

"Pelan-pelan Shikamaru. Tidak perlu sepanik itu. Aku tidak tau, tapi aku meninggalkan 1 _Kage Bunshin_ disana untuk mengawasi." Jawab Naruto

"Kamu harus berhati-hati dengan Danzou. _Oyaji_ bilang Danzou merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk." Ucap Shikamaru memperingatkan

"Ya. Sejak dulu aku sudah curiga dengan gerak-gerik Danzou, kamu tau. Tapi karena tidak ada bukti yang jelas dan kuat, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Para tetua juga memiliki bau yang sama seperti Danzou. Bau para pengkhianat." Geram Naruto pelan

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak ada. Kita tunggu saja." Jawab Naruto

"Hahh. Terkadang aku tidak tau jalan pikiranmu." Cibir Shikamaru

"Tidak akan menarik jika kamu bisa membacaku dengan mudah, Shikamaru. Semuanya akan menjadi sangat membosankan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang menurut Shikamaru sangat menyebalkan, sebuah senyuman penuh arti dan meremehkan

"Cih. Aku benci melihatmu tersenyum menyebalkan begitu." Ucap Shikamaru kesal

"Ayolah. Jangan marah begitu." Pinta Naruto

"Bukan marah. Hanya sedikit kesal." Balas Shikamaru

"Sesukamu saja." Jawab Naruto

"Sebelum aku lupa, apa yang ingin kamu sempurnakan? _Jutsu_ ayahmu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ya, dan beberapa ingin aku modifikasi menggunakan elemen-elemenku." Jawab Naruto santai

"Kurasa tahun ini kamu sudah bisa langsung menjadi Hokage." Ucap Shikamaru membuat Naruto tertawa renyah

"Mungkin aku akan meminta _jiijii_ untuk segera pensiun dan membiarkanku menggantikan dirinya di posisi itu." Jawab Naruto

"Levelmu sekarang mungkin sudah setara dengan para Kage, kamu tau itu, kan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Begitu juga dirimu. Darah Nara yang mengalir deras didalam tubuhmu itu membuatmu menjadi saingan yang pantas diwaspadai oleh para Kage." Jawab Naruto

"Kuharap teman-teman kita di akademi tidak akan mati karena serangan jantung begitu melihat sekuat apa dirimu sekarang ini." Gumam Shikamaru yang masih didengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto

"Aku juga penasaran. Mungkin lain kali akan aku perlihatkan apa yang aku bisa." Balas Naruto dengan santai

Suasana menjadi sunyi dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak ingin bersuara, kerena tentu saja dirinya terlalu malas. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi, suasana tenang seperti ini benar-benar membantunya untuk berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya kedepan atau merencanakan sesuatu jika terjadi hal buruk nantinya. Keduanya memang bisa dikatakan bagaikan seorang Hokage dan penasihatnya. Naruto sebagai Hokage dan Shikamaru sebagai penasihatnya

"Shikamaru. Bangunkan aku jika sudah siang." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata

"Kuharap aku juga akan bangun saat siang sebelum kamu bangun. Dasar merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru yang ikut memejamkan mata

Keduanya tertidur dengan sangat pulas bahkan beberapa burung bertengger manis hampir seluruh tubuh mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dengan seksama. Seseorang dengan pakain _ANBU_ dengan topeng anjing yang menutupi wajahnya. _ANBU_ itu terus mengamati tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tatapannya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari mereka, atau lebih tepatnya terarah pada Naruto

"Sepertinya untuk saat ini tidak ada masalah. Dia baik-baik saja." Gumam sosok _ANBU_ itu lalu menghilang

Di sisi lain, di alam bawah sadar Naruto, Naruto tengah tengkurap di kepala _Kyuubi_

"Kurasa dia sudah pergi." Ucap Naruto

" **Ya. Sepertinya si tua bangka itu sudah mulai curiga denganmu karena kamu menarik perhatian Danzou."** Jawab _Kyuubi_

"Kuharap aku segera bisa menyempurnakan _jutsu_ itu. Jika tidak, habis sudah Konoha di tangannya." Balas Naruto

" **Kamu itu seperti ayahmu. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh si tua bangka itu."** Sinis _Kyuubi_

"Ayolah, tidak seburuk yang kamu pikirkan. Kamu janji akan membantuku dan aku akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu." Jawab Naruto

" **Kamu hanya perlu melepas kertas segel itu dan aku bisa keluar dari tubuhmu."** Ucap _Kyuubi_

"Dan membiarkan orang lain tau bahwa salah satu _bijuu_ telah lepas dari _jinchuuriki_? Jangan bercanda. Kelima negara besar pasti akan memburumu. Dan aku sedang mencari cara agar kamu bisa mendapatkan kembali setengah bagian dari dirimu yang terbawa oleh ayahku." Terang Naruto

" **Terkadang aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah kamu pikirkan. Dan itu membuatku kesal."** Sinis _Kyuubi_

Tidak terasa sudah siang dan untungnya Shikamaru terbangun lebih dulu daripada Naruto dan Shikamaru membangunkan Naruto untuk makan siang di rumah. Shikamaru tidak ingin penolakan karena itu adalah perintah dari ibunya dan Shikamaru tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena tidak menuruti keinginan sang ibu. Naruto sendiri juga lebih memilih menurut karena memang sedang malas untuk makan diluar atau memasak

Setelah makan siang, Naruto kembali latihan di hutan kematian karena Danzou maupun bawahannya telah pergi dari sana dan Naruto kembali latihan dengan leluasa, tapi tidak lupa Naruto membuat _Kage Bunshin_ untuk memantau keadaan dan untuk latihan seperti tadi. Dan setelah beberapa jam latihan, Naruto mampu menguasai dengan sempurna semua _jutsu_ yang dimilikinya bahkan dengan sedikit modifikasi dalam _jutsu_ nya

Karena hari menjelang malam, Naruto segera kembali ke apartemennya dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Shisui dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen. Dan Shisui menawarkan Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya untuk malam ini karena ada yang ingin Shisui bicarakan dengan Naruto secara pribadi tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Dan disinilah Naruto, duduk berhadapan dengan Shisui di kamar sang pemilik rumah

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Shisui- _san_ bicarakan?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi

"Langsung kepermasalahannya seperti biasa." Keluh Shisui pelan dan Naruto hanya diam menunggu jawaban yang diinginkannya

"Ini masalah Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_." Tambah Shisui

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto heran

"Mereka bilang, mereka akan meninggalkan klan untuk selamanya. Aku tidak tau atas dasar apa mereka membuat keputusan seperti itu, tapi jika mereka benar-benar akan pergi, maka klanku akan kembali menjadi klan yang buruk. Aku tau selama ini beberapa orang didalam klan hanya bertindak baik jika ada Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_." Jelas Shisui

"Lalu, kenapa Shisui- _san_ menceritakan ini padaku? Kenapa tidak dengan Itachi- _san_ atau Uchiha lain yang Shisui- _san_ percaya?" tanya Naruto

"Karena Madara- _sama_ dan Izuna- _sama_ lebih dekat denganmu. Mereka pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keputusan mereka itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membicarakan ini dengan Izuna- _sama_ , tapi Izuna- _sama_ sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai ini." Jawab Shisui

"...Aku tidak tau. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun tentang entah itu kepergian mereka atau semacamnya." Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya

"Begitukah?" tanya Shisui terdengar kecewa

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Naruto balik

"Ada banyak sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya kamu sedang ada banyak urusan." Jawab Shisui

"Begitulah. Jadi bolehkah aku kembali sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan Naruto langsung kembali ke apartemennya

Seminggu setelah bertemu dengan Shisui, Naruto sudah jarang terlihat bahkan sering membolos dari akademi. Shikamaru dan orangtuanya juga tidak tau apa yang Naruto lakukan, tapi yang jelas akhir-akhir ini Naruto lebih banyak menghilang. Menghilang dalam artian sama sekali tidak menampakan diri bahkan _chakra_ nya juga tidak bisa dirasakan karena beberapa hari yang lalu _Sandaime_ memerintahkan beberapa _ANBU_ untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto karena menghilang selama 3 hari tanpa jejak

Awalnya Shikamaru mengira bahwa Naruto lebih berkonsentrasi pada latihannya hingga lupa waktu. Tapi sepertinya dugaan Shikamaru salah begitu mendengar tentang menghilangnya Naruto dari ayahnya. Shikamaru sempat menanyakan kebenaran tentang itu dan memang selama 3 hari Naruto menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi, tapi dihari ke-4 Naruto mulai lagi menampakan diri meski tidak lama. Hanya untuk membeli sesuatu atau hanya sekedar mampir ke rumahnya untuk menyapa keluarganya dan menceritakan sedikit tentang apa saja yang dilakukannya selama menghilang itu

Shikamaru tau bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi Shikamaru juga tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk membagi semua rahasianya karena Shikamaru juga memiliki rahasianya sendiri yang benar-benar ingin disembunyikannya dari Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, jika itu Naruto yang menyembunyikan rahasia darinya justru membuatnya semakin penasaran dan ada perasaan khawatir juga takut saat Naruto merahasiakan sesuatu darinya

Selain menghilangnya Naruto, selama seminggu ini ada yang aneh dengan klan Hyuuga. Mereka terlihat begitu tegang dan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dan hari ini di akademi Naruto lagi-lagi tidak masuk dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Hinata setelah pulang dari akademi. Hinata sendiri entah itu malu atau takut membuat kecurigaan Shikamaru semakin jelas bahwa Naruto ada hubungannya dengan keanehan Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini

"Hinata, apa Naruto sering datang ke kediaman Hyuuga?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi

"A-aku rasa tidak. A-aku tidak pernah melihat Na-Naruto- _kun_ di kediaman Hyuuga. A-apa terjadi se-sesuatu pada Na-Naruto- _kun_? A-apa ada hubungannya de-dengan bolosnya Na-Naruto- _kun_?" jawab sekaligus tanya Hinata

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Terimakasih atas waktumu. Sampai jumpa besok di kelas." Jawab Shikamaru sekalian pamit pulang

Di kediaman Nara, tepatnya di ruang keluarga terlihat pasangan Nara yang tidak lain adalah orangtua Shikamaru tengah duduk berhadapan dengan segelas teh dihadapan mereka juga makanan ringan. Shikamaru memilih untuk duduk disamping ayahnya

"Aku pulang." Salam Shikamaru

"Ya, selamat datang. Jadi, kamu sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Yoshino

"Tidak. Sepertinya Naruto tidak ada hubungan dengan apa yang terjadi di klan Hyuuga seperti yang aku dan _oyaji_ pikirkan." Jawab Shikamaru

"Tapi bukankah Naruto- _kun_ masih masuk ke akademi? Kenapa tidak kamu tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya?" tanya Yoshino

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara dengannya. Begitu kelas selesai, Naruto langsung meninggalkan kelas dan aku tidak menemukannya di tempat biasanya didatangi saat tidak ada di kelas." Jawab Shikamaru terselip rasa kesal dalam suaranya

"Mungkin Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan tidak ingin melibatkan orang disekitarnya." Ucap Shikaku tiba-tiba membuat sang istri dan anak menatapnya heran

"Bagaimana kamu mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Yoshino

"Seharusnya kalian juga mengerti setelah mengenalnya cukup lama." Jawab Shikaku malas

"...Tapi..." ucap Shikamaru ditahan

"Apa?" tanya Yoshino tidak sabar

"Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Naruto sedikit berbeda dari biasanya." Jawab Shikamaru

"Berbeda?" beo pasangan Nara

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Hmmh..Naruto memang terlihat seperti biasa, tapi cara bicaranya jadi sedikit berbeda." Jawab Shikamaru sedikit bingung

"Cara bicara? Hmmh..aku jarang bicara dengan Naruto, jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya." Balas Shikaku

"Cara bicaranya jadi sedikit arogan dan sinis, mungkin." Ucap Shikamaru

"Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Shikaku santai

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar mendengar perbedaan cara bicara Naruto. Memang terdengar santai dan tenang seperti biasa, tapi jika sudah membahas beberapa k..." Shikamaru terhenti begitu teringat akan masalah yang selalu mereka bicarakan dan karena Naruto memintanya untuk diam, akhirnya tidak melanjutkan apa yang ada dipikirannya

"Kenapa? Apa kamu tau sesuatu?" tanya Yoshino

"Tidak, bukan hal penting. Mungkin besok saat aku melihatnya aku akan bicara dengannya." Jawab Shikamaru

Beralih pada Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah gulungan yang cukup panjang

' **Sudah mendapat petunjuk?'** tiba-tiba suara _Kyuubi_ terdengar dalam kepalanya

'Sama sekali, tapi sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan _fuuin_ untuk menggantinya atau menggunakan _Hantaisoku no Fuuin_.' Jawab Naruto

' _ **Hantaisoku no Fuuin**_ **?** _ **Jutsu**_ **buatan sendiri, kah?'** tanya _Kyuubi_ penuh ketertarikan

'Begitulah. Tapi aku masih belum yakin keduanya akan berhasil. Jika aku asal mencoba mungkin akan memberikan efek samping yang lebih buruk lagi untuk mereka." jawab Naruto

' **Sepertinya darah Uzumaki milikmu mulai bekerja dengan baik. Darah ayahmu juga benar-benar menuntunmu dengan sangat baik. Bisa kupastikan levelmu sekarang sedikit dibawah ayahmu dan mungkin diatas** _ **ANBU**_ **.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_

'Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Apa ada cara lain untuk menyatukan mereka? Tahun depan sudah ujian kelulusan akademi dan beberapa bulan setelahnya pasti akan ada ujian _chuunin_.' Tanya Naruto

' **Bagaimana kamu bisa tau apa yang akan terjadi tahun depan? Bukankah ujian** _ **chuunin**_ **masih belum dibicarakan oleh para tetua bau tanah itu?'** tanya _Kyuubi_

'Ujian _chuunin_ diadakan dalam setahun sekali dan tahun ini akan diadakan dalam beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku tidak merasa akan ada ancaman dalam ujian _chuunin_ tahun ini mengingat ujian _chuunin_ tahun ini dilaksanakan diluar Konoha. Karena itu aku tidak akan ikut campur.' Jelas Naruto

' **Sesukamu saja. Aku hanya berharap kamu tidak terjebak masalah.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_

'Aku sudah mencoba semampuku untuk tidak terkena masalah. Tapi sepertinya masalah itu selalu saja menemukanku.' Jawab Naruto santai

' **Tidak heran mengingat darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu ini.'** Balas _Kyuubi_ lalu kembali tidur membuat Naruto menghela napas maklum

"Sekarang aku harus menentukan _fuuinjutsu_ mana yang harus kugunakan untuk mereka. Kedua _fuuinjutsu_ ini bisa dikatakan lebih kompleks daripada yang dituliskan. Aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko yang terlalu besar dan nantinya justru akan menjadi masalah. Lagipula _Hantaisoku no Fuuin_ adalah modifikasiku sendiri, jadi aku harus mencobanya sebelum menggunakannya pada mereka." Gumam Naruto masih fokus pada gulungan yang dibacanya

Esok harinya, Naruto memilih untuk masuk kelas mengingat sudah cukup banyak dirinya membolos dan tentu kehadiran Naruto hari ini menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan hampir semua orang di akademi termasuk guru menanyakan keberadaan Naruto saat dirinya membolos. Shikamaru juga salah satu yang bertanya, hanya saja kini mereka bicara di atap akademi, tanpa adanya Chouji, hanya ada mereka berdua disana

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang kamu lakukan selama menghilang?" tanya Shikamaru menuntut

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan kamu tidak perlu turun tangan untuk masalah ini." Jawab Naruto terdengar menyebalkan bagi Shikamaru yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu membantu masalah yang Naruto hadapi

"Kamu tau, Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini kamu berubah dan perubahanmu itu cukup banyak." Ucap Shikamaru

"Seperti?" tanya Naruto santai dan tanpa ada ketertarikan

"Cara bicaramu akhir-akhir ini terdengar cukup arogan seperti Sasuke, terkadang kamu menatap orang lain dengan tajam tanpa alasan yang jelas dan itu termasuk padaku juga. Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" jelas Shikamaru

"...Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu kuat dan lebih pintar darimu bahkan ayahmu." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh dan terdengar sombong untuk Shikamaru

"Kamu mengulanginya lagi. Bahkan kamu menyombongkan dirimu. Kamu pernah bilang tidak akan membicarakan kekuatan dan kepintaranmu segamblang ini karena bagimu masih ada yang lebih kuat dan lebih pintar darimu. Kamu dulu mengakui bahwa Nara lebih pintar darimu." Hardik Shikamaru

"Mungkin sudah takdirku berubah seperti ini. Aku tidak menyadari ada yang berubah dalam diriku. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Balas Naruto santai

"Sejak kapan kamu mempercari adanya takdir?" tanya Shikamaru tajam

"Serius, Shika. Kenapa hari ini kamu tegang sekali?" tanya Naruto bali dan terdengar kembali seperti biasa membuat Shikamaru sedikit rileks

"Jangan membuatku bingung, Naruto. Kamu membuatku takut dengan sikapmu itu." Jawab Shikamaru menghela napas lelah

"Bingung? Takut? Kenapa kamu merasa begitu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Karena aku takut kamu menjadi sosok yang tidak kukenal. Aku takut Naruto yang kukenal berganti menjadi Naruto yang sama sekali tidak kukenal." Jawab Shikamaru

"...Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan apa yang kamu maksud dengan berubah itu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, Shika. Aku tetaplah Naruto, si anak penuh kejutan nomor 1 di Konoha. Karena itu lebih baik kamu mempersiapkan diri dengan kejutan-kejutan yang akan mendatang." Balas Naruto dengan senyum santai dan bersahabatnya membuat Shikamaru menjadi tenang

'Lalu, apa kamu tau apa yang terjadi pada klan Hyuuga?" tanya Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto balik

"Kamu pernah mengatakan padaku akan melakukan sesuatu pada klan Hyuuga. Dan saat ini terjadi sesuatu pada mereka meski aku tidak tau jelasnya." Jawab Shikamaru

"Aku tidak yakin membicarakannya disini. Kita bicarakan di apartemenku sepulang akademi nanti." Balas Naruto

Shikamaru sendiri hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka kembali ke kelas mengingat waktu istirahat mereka sudah habis. Keduanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan teori-teori untuk hari ini karena dalam pikiran mereka penuh akan tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti. Naruto memikirkan bagaimana dirinya menceritakan pada Shikamaru tentang klan Hyuuga. Dan Shikamaru berpikir kemungkinan akan apa yang nantinya Naruto bicarakan dengannya mengenai klan Hyuuga

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan Shikamaru dan Naruto, keduanya segera ke apartemen Naruto begitu pulang dari akademi dan Naruto segera memang _Fuuin : Sairento_ miliknya di kamar apartemennya agar _ANBU_ yang mengawasi keseharian Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dirinya dan Shikamaru bicarakan. Akan menjadi masalah besar jika para _ANBU_ itu melaporkan apa yang Naruto ceritakan pada Shikamaru

"Jadi?" tanya Shikamaru singkat dan menuntut

"Hahhh...kamu tau aku sudah menghilang beberapa hari dan mulai jarang masuk kelas, kan?" jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan dan Shikamaru hanya menggangguk

"Aku memutuskan untuk bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin dan tetua klan Hyuuga. Aku meminta mereka untuk menghapus adat cabang di klan mereka dan aku akan mengganti sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga _bunke_ dengan milikku sendiri. Tentu saja mereka tidak menerima tawaranku itu dengan senang hati, mereka tidak ingin mengubah adat mereka maupun sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga _bunke_." Terang Naruto

"Tunggu..sesuatu itu apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Untuk yang itu aku tidak bisa memberitaumu, aku janji tidak akan membocorkan informasi yang sepertinya sekarang mereka anggap sebagai aib mereka." jawab Naruto

"...Merepotkan sekali. Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja." Balas Shikamaru

"Mereka memutuskan untuk mengujiku terlebih dahulu, apakah aku layak untuk dipercaya. Tapi seperti para tetua desa, tetua klan Hyuuga memiliki keegoisan yang cukup tinggi dan mereka mempersulit rencanaku. Untungnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pemimpin klan saat ini, Hiashi- _san_ dan Hiashi- _san_ membantuku untuk menghancurkan keegoisan para tetua klan." Jelas Naruto

"Sebelum kamu melanjutkan. Bagaimana caramu menghancurkan keegoisan mereka?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran

Naruto diam dan mengingat kembali peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Disebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin disetiap sudut ruangan, terlihat para tetua klan Hyuuga duduk saling berhadapan dengan pemimpin klan tampak duduk paling ujung dan berhadapan dengan Naruto yang juga duduk diujung. Suasana terasa begitu tegang dan udara terasa berat namun hal itu tidak membuat Naruto gemetar sedikitpun karena menurutnya aura mengintimidasi para Hyuuga dihadapannya ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan milik _Kyuubi_

"Jadi, apa kamu menerima kami mengujimu untuk masalah ini?" tanya salah satu tetua

"Ya." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat dan tegas

"Jika memang benar. Kami ingin kamu mengalahkan 5 Hyuuga dari _shouke_ dan 5 Hyuuga dari _bunke_. Dan jika kamu berhasil, kami akan menuruti semua permintaanmu." Ucap tetua yang lain yang terdengar sebagai tantangan bagi Naruto, tapi Naruto menyeringai begitu mendengarnya

"Kalian yakin? Kurasa ujian ini akan menjadi aib besar untuk klan ini." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang meremehkan dan masih setia dengan seringai kecilnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiashi was-was

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto datang menemui orang-orang yang terbilang kuat tanpa ada persiapan yang matang." Jawab Naruto sambil berdiri dengan tegapnya

Mendengar nama lengkap Naruto membuat orang-orang didalam ruangan itu tersentak. Tentu saja, mereka sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa Naruto mengunakan marga ayahnya yang merupakan _Yondaime_ Hokage. Naruto tertawa dalam hatinya melihat reaksi para Hyuuga dihadapannya saat ini, wajah mereka benar-benar sangat lucu mengingat ekspresi yang selama ini bertengger di wajah mereka bukanlah ekspresi yang berarti

Dan sekarang wajah mereka menampakan betapa terkejutnya mereka dan ada sedikit rasa takut terselip dari mata pucat mereka membuat Naruto semakin tertawa keras dalam hatinya. Hiashi adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menarik kembali kendali akan keterkejutan dan ketakutannya diikuti oleh para tetua tidak lama kemudian

"Kamu tau siapa orangtuamu?" tanya Hiashi tenang namun bisa Naruto dengar ada kegugupan didalamnya

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tau apa yang kalian tidak tau." Jawab Naruto dengan suara begaikan seorang pemimpin

"Apa maksudmu?" sentak tetua lainnya

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tau apa yang kalian tidak tau. Kalian tau bahwa _Kyuubi_ tersegel dalam tubuhku, tapi kalian tidak tau apa alasannya dan bagaimana detil dari penyegelan _Kyuubi_ kedalam tubuhku. Kalian tau masih ada _doujutsu_ yang mampu mengalahkan _Byakugan_ , tapi kalian tidak tau ada satu orang yang mampu membuat _Byakugan_ dan _jutsu-jutsu_ khas kalian tidak berdaya tanpa orang itu memiliki _doujutsu_ sekalipun." Terang Naruto santai

"Siapa? Bagaimana orang itu menjadi kelemahan kami?" kembali tetua itu bertanya dengan amarah

"Siapa lagi? tentu saja aku." Jawab Naruto masih dengan santai

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hiashi dengan tenang

" _Byakugan_ memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat, tapi juga ada titik buta yang tentu saja akan berakibat fatal jika lawan menyadari hal itu. Jarak penglihatan kalian rata-rata mencapai 2km dan mampu menembus benda padat, tapi lagi tentu saja ada kelemahan, yaitu penglihatan kalian tidak akan mampu menembus hambatan tertentu seperti sebuah _jutsu_ Formasi Empat Kabut Hitam. Dan _jutsu_ khas milik kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikanku karena aku tidak hanya memiliki 1 sistem _chakra_ , setidaknya saat ini aku memiliki 2 sistem _chakra_ dan kalian tidak akan bisa menutup kedua sistem _chakra_ ku sekaligus. Jadi, kalian memilih lawan yang salah jika kalian mengujiku dengan cara bertarung." Terang Naruto membuat para Hyuuga tidak mampu berkata apapun

"Bisa dikatakan kelemahan kalian adalah aib untuk kalian dan aku adalah aib terbesar kalian. Jika kalian ingin melawanku, lupakan saja karena pada akhirnya aku yang akan menang. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aib kalian tersebar luas keseluruh negara besar _shinobi_." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai yang melebar

"Jika kamu melakukan itu, akan terjadi perang antar klan dan Konoha pasti akan melemah." Balas Hiashi mencoba terdengar tenang

"Oh, tenang saja, Hiashi- _san_. Tentang perang antar klan tidak akan melemahkan Konoha, mungkin hanya klan kalian yang dalam posisi diujung tanduk." Jawab Naruto santai

"...Apa yang kamu inginkan dari kami?" tanya Hiashi pada akhirnya

"Hiashi!" sentak para tetua namun tidak dipedulikan

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Aku ingin kalian menyatukan keluarga _shouke_ dan _bunke_. Aku akan mengganti _Juin Jutsu_ dengan _Fuuinjutsu_ yang telah kubuat dan itu termasuk keluarga _shouke_." Jawab Naruto membuat para Hyuuga lagi-lagi terkejut luar biasa

"Beraninya kamu-" hardikan para tetua terputus oleh ucapan Naruto

"Jika kalian menolak. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk pembantaian klan Hyuuga begitu aku menyebarkan aib kalian ini." Ancam Naruto dengan penuh tekanan dan tatapan yang menjanjikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menahan diri

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab atau membalas ucapan Naruto

"Aku tunggu jawaban kalian besok. Aku akan datang lagi." Pamit Naruto menginggal para Hyuuga yang mematung dalam rasa panik

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Tentu saja dengan apa yang aku tau. Aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang bisa dikatakan sebagai aib klan Hyuuga, aku juga mendapatkan informasi mengenai kelemahan mereka dan aku termasuk dalam kelemahan mereka, mungkin aku-lah yang menjadi kelemahan terbesar mereka. Dan dengan informasi yang kutau, aku mengancam mereka untuk menuruti semua keinginanku." Terang Naruto yang tentu saja tidak mengatakan secara detilnya karena biar bagaimanapun, Naruto berjanji untuk merahasiakan itu dan Shikamaru tampak tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari penjelasan Naruto

"Kamu benar-benar berubah banyak. Bahkan sekarang kamu mulai memakai rencana yang licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau." Ucap Shikamaru tidak habis pikir

"Kita ini _shinobi_ , jadi jangan terlalu berharap dunia ini akan bermanis-manis ria dengan kita." Jawab Naruto

"Yahh, sejak awal aku masuk akademi juga sudah berpikir begitu. Aku berpikir kehidupan tenangku akan berakhir dan hal-hal merepotkan akan terus bermunculan. Termasuk kamu. Kamu sumber hal-hal merepotkan itu." Balas Shikamaru

"Maaf saja jika aku ini sumber hal-hal merepotkanmu itu." Sinis Naruto

"...Hei, Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru

"Apa?" tanya Naruto singkat

"Jujur saja. Aku merasa sangat kesal dengan perubahanmu ini. Aku merasa kamu menjadi sangat arogan, sombong dan meremehkan." Jawab Shikamaru

"...Aku tidak tau aku berubah menjadi seperti itu. Hmmh, tapi kurasa perubahanku itu akan sangat membantuku nantinya." Balas Naruto

"Tapi perubahanmu itu juga akan menjadi kematianmu suatu hari nanti." Jawab Shikamaru

"Mungkin." Balas Naruto singkat tanpa minat

Naruto segera melepas _Fuuin : Sairento_ nya dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam karena ternyata sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Shikamaru juga akan menginap setelah tadi sempat berpamitan pada orangtuanya begitu pulang dari akademi sebelum ke apartemen Naruto. Begitu makan malam siap, keduanya segera makan malam dan langsung pergi tidur

Paginya Naruto menyiapkan sarapan dengan porsi yang cukup banyak mengingat Shikamaru menginap di apartemennya dan keduanya sarapan dalam diam hingga selesai makan

"Shikamaru. Hari ini aku harus ke kediaman Hyuuga dan mungkin Hinata juga tidak akan masuk. Bisa kamu katakan pada _sensei_ yang mengajar nanti bahwa aku dan Hinata ada urusan penting. Tapi jangan katakan aku pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Cari alasan lain." Ucap Naruto

"Bukankah urusan dengan Hyuuga sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru heran

"Tidak. Masih ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan." Jawab Naruto

Shikamaru pergi ke akademi sementara Naruto kembali mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga untuk memasang _fuuinjutsu_ buatannya pada klan Hyuuga dan itu artinya bukan hanya _bunke_ , _shouke_ juga akan mendapatkan _fuuinjutsu_ buatan Naruto mengingat kedua keluarga cabang telah sepakat untuk menjadi 1. Dan disinilah Naruto, berdiri ditengah-tengah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan semua anggota klan Hyuuga termasuk Hinata dan Neji bahkan Hanabi yang masih sangat kecil mengelilingi Naruto. Semua anggota klan Hyuuga tidak memakai _hitai-ate_ mereka karena perintah Naruto

"Sebelum aku memasang _fuuinjutsu_ buatanku pada kalian, kalian harus tau konsekuensi dari _fuuinjutsu_ ini terhadap mata kalian." Ucap Naruto

"Dan apa yang akan menjadi konsekuensi bagi mata kami?" tanya Hiashi cukup tenang

"Jika kalian membocorkan tentang siapa yang membuat dan memasang _fuuin_ ini pada orang lain tanpa ijinku, maka _Byakugan_ kalian akan hancur, tapi tenang saja. Kalian akan tetap bisa melihat, hanya saja kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan _Byakugan_ kalian." Terang Naruto

"Jika _Byakugan_ kami hancur, bagaimana kami bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ klan kami?" tanya salah seorang anggota klan yang tampak masih muda

"Hancurnya _Byakugan_ kalian tidak akan mempengaruhi _jutsu_ andalan kalian. Menggunakan _Jyuken_ ataupun _Kaiten_ bahkan _Hakke Jutsu_ tidak memerlukan _Byakugan_. Tapi kalian hanya akan bisa menggunakan _Hakke Jutsu_ pada _Hakke Sanjuuni Sho_ karena _Byakugan_ kalian telah hancur." Jelas Naruto

"Ke-kenapa Na-Naruto- _kun_ melakukan ini p-pa-pada kami?" tanya Hinata takut-takut dan terlihat mata pucat itu berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menyatukan kalian. Dan aku tidak ingin ada perpecahan di Konoha. Aku sebagai pewaris _Yondaime_ Hokage akan melakukan apapun untuk memubat kedamaian." Jawab Naruto mengejutkan anggota klan Hyuuga, tentu saja selain Hiashi dan para tetua yang sudah tau siapa Naruto sebenarnya

"Dan agar kalian tidak berkhianat padaku." Lanjut Naruto dengan datar

Tanpa menunda lagi, Naruto membuat sebuah lingkaran yang didalamnya tertulis tulisan _kanji_ yang cukup rumit dengan darahnya. Begitu selesai dengan ritualnya, Naruto berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu lalu membuat beberapa _shirushi_

" _Fuuinjutsu :_ _Hantaisoku_." Gumam Naruto

Diakhir rapalan Naruto, tulisan-tulisan itu melayang mengarah pada dahi mereka dan _Juin Jutsu_ yang terpasang di dahi para _bunke_ n menghilang tergantikan _Fuuinjutsu_ yang digunakan Naruto dengan simbol yang yang sama seperti yang ada di perut Naruto namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil seperti ukuran untuk _Juin Jutsu_. Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi kehilangan kesadaran sedangkan anggota Hyuuga yang cukup dewasa tampak kesulitan bernapas dan merasa kesakitan dibagian kepala mereka

Naruto sendiri tampak terengah karena menggunakan _chakra_ yang cukup besar lalu berjalan kearah Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi. Meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi mereka satu-persatu dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melakukan _shirushi_

" _Fuuin : Chikan Memori_." Gumam Naruto dan muncul cahaya biru kehijauan dari telapak tangannya yang berada di dahi ketiga Hyuuga muda itu secara bergantian

Naruto bangkit dan menghadap pada anggota Hyuuga lainnya yang berlutut dengan napas pendek mereka

"Aku mengganti ingatan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini. Katakan pada mereka bahwa yang melakukan semua ini adalah seorang Hyuuga yang telah lama hilang. Dan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku yang sebagai Hyuuga telah mati dalam ritual penyegelan ini." Terang Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun karena mereka masih sibuk mengatur napas mereka

Naruto segera kembali ke apartemennya dan memasang _jutsu_ agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk kesana karena Naruto membutuhkan istirahat. Mungkin dirinya akan tertidur selama 3 hari mengingat jumlah _chakra_ yang digunakannya untuk menggunakan 2 _Fuuinjutsu_ buatannya sekaligus. Tapi sebelum Naruto jatuh tertidur, Naruto mengirimkan sebuah surat pada Shikamaru dan _Sandaime_ Hokage agar mereka tidak khawatir dan membiarkannya sendiri untuk 3-4 hari kedepan

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Terimakasih telah setia dengan cerita saya

Dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan

Kemungkinan saya akan mulai terlambat dalam _up_ mengingat masuk semester 3 ini sudah mulai disibukan oleh tugas lapangan

 _Matta raishuu_


	8. Chapter 8

Saatnya balasan _review_

* * *

Abrar Kiroashi

Q: kyuu juu Pasento. 90 untuk ceritanya

A : Terimakasih

* * *

Paijo Payah

Q : Lanjut thor

A : Siap

* * *

Ootsutsuki Rey'su

Q : Lanjut thor! semakin lanjut ane kebawa ama ceritanya

ok shat slalu y

oh ya ane udah fav n foll author

A : Terimakasih. Saya senang ada yang terbawa dengan cerita yang saya buat. Siap. Terimakasih sudah _fav_ fan _foll_

* * *

DandiDandi

Q : lanjut thor,semakin seru,apakah MadaraIzuna sudah keluar dari klan uchiha?

A : Siap dan _chapter_ kedepan akan semakin seru karena tidak ada _skip time_ 1 tahun, wkwk. Apakah _chapter_ ini menjawab pertanyaan DandiDandi tentang MadaraIzuna?

* * *

Annur Azure Fang

Q : yeay akhirnya up jga dan semangat thor smoga bsa up kdpannya

A : Yey! Saya juga senang akhirnya bisa _up_ lagi. siap

* * *

Hoooh

Q : apa nanti cerita ini akan menjadi dark naru? apa nanti naruto akan tetap menjadi tim 7 bersama sakura dan sasuke?

A : Hmh. Saya masih memikirkan untuk _dark_!Naru atau _good_!Naru. Saya tetap menggunakan _canon_ untuk tim _genin_ nantinya

* * *

Guest

Q : oke

pertanyaannya sekarang, sebenernya madara sama izuna itu siapa? apa mereka itu naruto yang pakek kagebunshin trus henge jadi madara sama izuna? ato orang lain yang kenal deket sama naruto?

bisa kasih bocoran dikit gak thor?

saya bakal mati karena kekepoan saya tidak terjawab

A : Untuk identitas asli Madara sama Izuna itu masih dirahasiakan dan akan terungkap beberapa _chapter_ kedepan. Bukan _Kagebunshin_ Naruto kok. Hmh, bisa dibilang sosok asli Madara dan Izuna itu sangat kenal dengan Naruto. Bocoran? Sosok asli mereka juga asli kakak-beradik. Jangan mati dong, nanti saya dimasukin penjara karena membuat orang mati kepo, wkwk

* * *

Guest

Q : Keren thor

A : Terimakasih

* * *

Yuliosx

Q : Lanjut

A : Siap

* * *

Shisui Lover

Q : kok shisui mulai jarang muncul? bahkan beberapa chapter sama sekali gak muncul

ceritanya fokus ke siapa sih sebenernya?

lebih banyak Shikamaru daripada shisui

A : Iya, karena Shisui dan yang lain tidak menjadi karakter penentu klimas dari cerita ini. Fokus utama ada pada Naruto dan Kurama, mungkin juga Shikamaru yang di _canon_ menjadi penasihat Naruto

* * *

Menma

Q : apa sifat naruto akan terus berubah-ubah? apa nanti naruto akan menjadi jahat? atau nanti naruto menjadi baik?

A : Mungkin sifat Naruto sedikit membingungkan, karena itulah keunikan Naruto dalam cerita ini. Jahat atau tidaknya saya masih belum menentukan

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Naruto segera kembali ke apartemennya dan memasang _jutsu_ agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk kesana karena Naruto membutuhkan istirahat. Mungkin dirinya akan tertidur selama 3 hari mengingat jumlah _chakra_ yang digunakannya untuk menggunakan 2 _Fuuinjutsu_ buatannya sekaligus. Tapi sebelum Naruto jatuh tertidur, Naruto mengirimkan sebuah surat pada Shikamaru dan _Sandaime_ Hokage agar mereka tidak khawatir dan membiarkannya sendiri untuk 3-4 hari kedepan

* * *

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

* * *

1 tahun berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan 1 minggu kedepan akan diadakan ujian kelulusan akademi. Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan ujian itu karena ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan selain ujian kelulusan akademi. Dan Naruto sangat yakin bahwa dirinya akan lulus, tapi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini tentang ujian kelulusan itu. Bukan berarti Naruto memikirkan ujiannya, tapi sesuatu yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan para penguji ujian kelulusan nanti

Ditambah dengan masalah klan Hyuuga atau lebih tepatnya 3 Hyuuga muda yang tidak lain adalah Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi. _Hantaisoku no Fuuinjutsu_ pada ketidanya terlalu kuat sehingga membuat ketiganya sedikit kesulitan menggunakan _Byakugan_ mereka. Naruto baru menyadari hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat kelasnya latihan _taijutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_. Naruto melihat Hinata kesuilitan menggunakan _Jyuken_ dan _jutsu_ klan Hyuuga lainnya dengan aktifnya _Byakugan_ dan Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang salah dengan _Hantaisoku no Fuuinjutsu_ yang digunakannya pada ketiga Hyuuga muda itu

Saat ini Naruto ada di pahatan wajah _Yondaime_ , membaringkan diri dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal dan menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar dengan sangat indah

' _Aniki_.' Panggil Naruto dalam benaknya

' **Ada apa?'** tanya _Kyuubi_

'Menurutmu apa yang salah dengan _Hantaisoku no Fuuinjutsu_ yang kugunakan pada 3 Hyuuga muda itu?' jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan

' **Kamu sudah tau bahwa** _ **Hantaisoku no Fuuinjutsu**_ **mu pada 3 bocah Hyuuga itu terlalu kuat. Jadi untuk apa kamu bertanya padaku?'** sinis _Kyuubi_

'Aku tau itu. Tapi aku ingin tau pendapatmu.' Jawab Naruto sedikit kesal

' **...Kurasa karena** _ **chakra**_ **mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Yahh, kamu pasti tau seperti tubuh yang mengalami pertumbuhan.** _ **Chakra**_ **juga seperti itu.'** Jelas _Kyuubi_ singkat

'Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya Naruto

' **Hmmh..mungkin akan lebih baik jika kamu sedikit membuka** _ **Hantaisoku no Fuuinjutsu**_ **pada 3 bocah Hyuuga itu.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_

'Ide yang bagus. Terimakasih, _aniki_.' Ucap Naruto

' **Ya, sama-sama.** _ **Ototou**_ **.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_

Karena malam semakin larut dan udaranya semakin dingin, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar apartemennya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan coklat panas dan beberapa makanan ringan yang cukup manis. Naruto menyesap coklat panasnya dengan ekspresi yang tampak sedang berpikir, wajahnya terlihat tenang namun begitu serius. Tentu saja Naruto tengah memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi masalahnya dengan ketiga Hyuuga muda itu dan Naruto harus berhati-hati dengan keputusannya nanti, karena Naruto tidak ingin memberi lebih banyak kecurigaan pada _Sandaime_

Ya, beberapa kali _Sandaime_ menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukannya, kemana saja dirinya pergi dan kenapa sifatnya sering kali berubah-ubah. Tidak hanya _Sandaime_ , tapi Shikamaru juga sering menanyakan apa yang _Sandaime_ tanyakan itu dan Naruto juga tidak ingin menarik Shikamaru kedalam masalah ini. Selain itu juga masih ada banyak yang harus Naruto khawatirkan selain masalah dengan ketiga Hyuuga muda itu, Naruto hanya ingin semua rencananya berjalan dengan baik dan hanya dirinya dan Kurama yang tau. Akan sangat bahaya jika lebih dari dirinya dan Kurama yang terlibat untuk masalah-masalah yang ditanganinya

Selesai dengan acara menghangatkan diri, Naruto segera tidur karena besok Naruto harus bicara dengan Hiashi menganai ketiga Hyuuga muda itu. Tentu saja secara diam-diam dan hanya dirinya dan Hiashi yang harus bicara dan tau tentang pembicaraan nantinya. Tapi sungguh disayangkan bagi Naruto yang telah terlelap begitu pula dengan Kurama, karena mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi Naruto. Dan sosok itu tidak lain adalah _ANBU_ yang diawasi dan dilatih langsung oleh _Sandaime_

Esoh harinya, di pagi buta Naruto pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga dan memutuskan untuk kembali membolos. Tentu saja Naruto pergi secara diam-diam ke kediaman Hyuuga, atau lebih tepatnya menyelinap ke kamar Hiashi. Awalnya Hiashi bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto yang secara diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya, tapi tentu saja gerakan refleks Hiashi diimbangi dengan refleks yang Naruto miliki. Disaat keduanya mulai tenang dan rileks, Naruto mulai membicarakan kedatangannya dan semua rencananya mengenai ketiga Hyuuga muda itu pada Hiashi yang tampaknya benar-benar meragukan keputusan Naruto kali ini

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Aku membicarakan ini bukan untuk meminta persetujuanmu, aku hanya ingin kamu tau dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kedua putri kesayanganmu dan keponakan yang kamu banggakan itu. Yang pasti aku tidak akan membunuh mereka, aku masih punya otak." Terang Naruto

'Bukankah maksudmu itu `hati`? Otak itu untuk berpikir, bukan untuk merasakan.' Batin Hiashi ber _sweatdrop_ ria

"Cara bicaramu semakin kacau. Dan kenapa kamu mengatakan datang kesini dan membicarakan semua ini, tapi tidak untuk mendapatkan persetujuanku. Kenapa kamu hanya ingin aku mengetahui apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Hiashi

"Yahh, karena menurutku kamu setuju atau tidak, kamu akan tetap membiarkanku untuk melakukannya. Dan jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan mati. Dan maaf saja jika cara bicaraku semakin kacau. Meski aku tidak tau apa maksudmu dengan kacau itu." Jawab Naruto dengan berguman diakhir kalimatnya

"...Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Hiashi pada akhirnya

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tapi mungkin mereka akan pingsan dalam beberapa hari. Jadi persiapkan saja tempat tidur yang nyaman dan pastikan tubuh mereka tidak terlalu kaku." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai aneh bagi Hiashi

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan ketiganya nanti malam dan jangan lupa pesanku barusan. Akan kulakukan nanti malam. Oh jangan lupa pastikan tidak ada orang lain didalam ruangan nantinya, cukup aku, kamu dan ketiga Hyuuga muda itu." Lanjut Naruto dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hiashi

Naruto menghabiskan waktunya ke tempat persembunyiannya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui dimana dirinya berada dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu melacaknya bahkan _shinobi_ tipe sensor sekalipun. Tentu saja karena Naruto menggunakan _Fuuin : Sairento_ nya untuk menyegel tempat rahasianya dan Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan tempat rahasianya diketahui orang lain termasuk oleh Shikamaru sekalipun. Naruto ingin memiliki tempatnya untuk menyendiri, hanya itu alasan Naruto

' **Naruto. Sepertinya ada yang mendekat. Tapi orang itu tidak tau kalau kita ada disini. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Akan bahaya jika dia menuju batas** _ **Fuuin : Sairento**_ **mu. Dia akan tau ada sesuatu disana yang menghalanginya.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_

'Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Mungkin orang itu targetku berikutnya. Aku sangat kenal dengan _chakra_ ini.' Jawab Naruto dengan seringai iblisnya

' **Hohoh. Sepertinya aku semakin suka dengan sifat barumu ini,** _ **ototou**_ **.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_ dengan seringai rubahnya

'Tentu saja. Aku belajar dari yang terbaik.' Jawab Naruto dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya

 _Chakra_ yang dirasakan oleh Naruto semakin bertambah dan sangat asing baginya. Ada 2 _chakra_ yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya dan yang 1 adalah _chakra_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Ketiga _chakra_ itu bergerak mendekatinya, tapi berhenti 1 km dari batas _Fuuin : Sairento_ nya dan tampaknya ketiga pemilik _chakra_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada _Fuuinjutsu_ dengan jarak 1 km itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencaritau siapa kedua pemilik _chakra_ asing itu dan tentu saja dengan kemampuan menyelinapnya yang bisa dikatakan sempurna itu mempermudah Naruto untuk mencuri dengar apa yang ketiga pemilik _chakra_ itu bicarakan

Dan sesuai dugaan Naruto, salah satu pemilik _chakra_ itu merupakan orang yang sangat dikenalnya, tapi untuk yang lain benar-benar asing bagi Naruto, apalagi dengan mantel bertudung yang menutupi kepala mereka. Naruto bisa mendengar pembicaraan ketiganya dan sesuai dugaan Naruto, seseorang berniat berkhianat pada Konoha dan mungkin akan melibatkannya dalam rencana pengkhianatan itu. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak akan termakan oleh rencana ketiga _shinobi_ yang tengah berbicara tanpa mengetahui kehadirannya itu

'Tertangkap, kalian. Jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dengan tenang.' Pikir Naruto dengan suara yang menjanjikan kesengsaraan

' **Mari kita buat sebuah permainan yang benar-benar menyenangkan.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_ dengan seringai yang menjanjikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa

Ketiga pemilik _chakra_ itu tampak selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu Naruto tidak lagi merasakan _chakra_ mereka, Naruto segera melepaskan _Fuuin : Sairento_ nya dan segera kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga begitu malam telah tiba. Naruto menemui Hiashi terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal dan menyampaikan sesuatu tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti

"Aku sudah menyiapkan obat tidur dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat mereka tertidur hingga 2 hari. Taburkan ini pada minuman atau makanan mereka saat nanti makan malam dan pastikan persiapan yang kuminta sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto memberikan 3 buah kapsul pada Hiashi dan Hiashi menerimanya

"Kenapa mereka harus dalam keadaan tertidur?" tanya Hiashi

"Jika tidak, _chakra_ mereka akan semakin kacau dan membuat tubuh mereka banyak kehilangan _chakra_. Selain itu, kemungkinan _Byakugan_ mereka akan mati menjadi sangat tinggi jika mereka dalam keadaan sadar." Terang Naruto

"Artinya dalam keadaan tertidurpun juga ada risiko yang akan terjadi?" tanya Hiashi terdengar cemas meski sangat samar

"Begitulah. Tidak ada yang sempurna didalam semua _jutsu_. _Jutsu-jutsu_ itu tetap memiliki risiko, tergantung pada level _jutsu_ itu." Jawab Naruto dengan tanang

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Hiashi

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun selama kamu mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, karena itu aku memintamu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik." Jawab Naruto

"..." Hiashi terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan antara heran dan kagum

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto menyadari tatapan Hiashi padanya

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kamu akan berbuat sejauh ini untuk Hyuuga. Bahkan kamu tidak memberitaukan pada _Sandaime_ mengenai semua ini. Diusiamu yang masih sangat muda ini kamu sudah pandai bermain politik." Terang Hiashi

"Yahh, kamu bisa menyalahkan otak yang diturunkan oleh ayahku padaku." Jawab Naruto santai

"Kurasa bukan hanya otak jenius ayahmu. Perilakumu perpaduan antara ayahmu dan ibumu hingga membuatmu menjadi sangat sulit untuk ditebak." Ucap Hiashi

"Tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang kupikirkan dan apa yang akan kulakukan. Tidak perlu repot-repot mencoba untuk memahamiku." Jawab Naruto

"Kurasa begitu." Balas Hiashi

"Aku tunggu di ruangan yang telah kamu sediakan." Ucap Naruto dan pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang telah disana telah disiapkan 3 _futon_

Saat makan malam, Hiashi mengajak ketiga Hyuuga muda itu untuk makan malam di ruangan tersendiri dengan alasan ingin membicarakan hal penting pada ketiganya. Dan sebenarnya Hiashi memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting pada ketiga Hyuuga muda itu mengenai beberapa hal. Tentu saja Hiashi tidak akan menyinggung masalah segel di dahi mereka itu, tapi beberapa hal yang perlu mereka tau dan harus mereka camkan dalam otak mereka. Begitu selesai makan malam, pembicaraan ketiga Hyuuga muda dengan pemimpin klan dimulai

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Neji sopan

"Ini mengenai anak bernama Naruto. Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Hiashi balik

Reaksi yang didapat oleh Hiashi cukup membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja wajah putri sulungnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiring rebus. Sedangkan putri bungsunya yang menyeringai entah karena apa, tapi begitulah ekspresinya tepat saat nama Naruto disebut. Keponakannya terlihat kebingungan dimatanya, tapi tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik wajah tenang keponakannya dan beranggapan bahwa Neji tidak mengenal Naruto dengan baik

"Naruto? Maksud anda yang suka membuat masalah itu?" tanya Neji memastikan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Hiashi

"La-lalu?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah melawan ucapannya, turuti apa keinginannya, ingatkan dia jika keinginannya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri maupun orang-orang terdekatnya." Jawab Hiashi

"Aku mengerti kenapa _tousan_ berkata begitu, aku sedikit mengenal Naruto- _niisan_ dari Konohamaru- _kun_. Tapi kenapa harus menurutinya?" tanya Hanabi masih dengan seringai

"Aku tidak bisa memberitau kalian. Tapi kumohon turuti perekataanku ini. Ini demi kebaikan kalian dan semuanya." Jawab Hiashi yang sukses membuat ketiga Hyuuga muda itu terkejut mendengarnya, karena ini pertama kalinya seorang Hyuuga Hiashi mengucapkan kata `mohon` pada mereka

"Kami mengerti." Jawab ketiga Hyuuga muda itu serentak

Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga Hyuuga muda itu tersungkur dari duduk mereka, tertidur. Tampaknya efek obat yang Naruto berikan pada Hiashi mulai beraksi dan Hiashi segera memindahkan ketiga Hyuuga muda itu ke ruangan dimana Naruto menunggunya dan ketiga Hyuuga muda itu. Hiashi membaringkan ketiga Hyuuga muda itu di masing-masing _futon_ yang telah disiapkannya dan Naruto mulai menggigit jari telunjukanya lalu menggambarkan sebuah simbol _Yin-Yang_ di masing-masing dahi ketiga Hyuuga muda itu dengan darahnya

Selesai menggambar di ketiga dahi Hyuuga muda, Naruto menggambar simbol _Yin-Yang_ yang cukup besar di lantai beralaskan _tatami_ itu juga dengan darahnya. Selesai menggambarkan di lantai, Naruto berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah simbol itu lalu merapas segel tangan dengan cepat kemudian menghentakannya ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan sentakan tangan Naruto, gambar simbo di lantai dan di ketiga dahi Hyuuga muda itu perlahan memancarkan cahaya biru pucat yang memudar beberapa detik kemudian dan lenyap setelah kurang lebih 1 menit Naruto menghentakan tangannya bersamaan dengan simbol di dahi ketiga Hyuuga muda yang juga menghilang

Napas Naruto terputus-putus karena ternyata butuh _chakra_ yang cukup besar juga untuk membuka _Fuuinjutsu_ yang telah dipasangnya tanpa menimbulkan efek samping yang berarti. Hiashi tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pewaris tunggal dari _Yondaime_ Hokage itu. Namun dalam hatinya Hiashi terkagum-kagum akan diri Naruto, kecerdasannya dan kekuatannya juga kemampuannya yang diusianya yang masih sangat muda bahkan masihlah anak-anak, Naruto mampu untuk melakukan banyak hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan olehnya bahkan _Sandaime_ Hokage sekalipun

"Huuff..Aku sudah memperbaiki _Fuuinjutsu_ yang kupasang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Tapi ingat, jika sampai _Sandaime_ atau seorangpun yang tau tentang apa yang kulakukan pada klan Hyuuga, kamu tau apa akibatnya pada seluruh Hyuuga, bukan?" terang Naruto

"Klan Hyuuga telah membuat janji dan telah berhutang besar padamu dengan nama klan Hyuuga. Semua yang telah terjadi hanya aku dan kamu yang tau." Ucap Hiashi penuh ketegasan

"Bagus. Persiapkan Hinata untuk ujian kelulusan akademi. Sesuatu akan terjadi saat ujian itu." Naruto memperingatkan

"Sesuatu seperti apa? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kamu memberitaukan ini pada _Sandaime_?" tanya Hiashi tidak mengerti menimbulkan sebuah seringai penuh arti terlukis di bibir Naruto yang membuat Hiashi tidak nyaman

"Tenang saja. Aku ada rencana untuk menangani masalah itu nanti. Jika ada orang yang bertanya tentangku, jawab saja aku ini hanyalah seorang anak bermulut besar." Jawab Naruto dan pergi tanpa pamit

"Bermulut besar, kah." Gumam Hiashi menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat angin masuk kedalam

"Kurasa bukan bermulut besar. Tapi berotak besar." Lanjut Hiashi menatap ketiga Hyuuga muda yang terlelap dengan wajah damai

Bersama dengan Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya yang hanya berhiaskan sebuah lampu. Mata biru itu menatap jauh seperti pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana dan tubuh mungil itu tidak bergerak untuk menyamankan posisinya seperti biasa. Tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah, tapi pikirannya menolak untuk tidur agar tubuhnya mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup

' **Jangan berpikir apapun lagi. Lebih baik kamu tidur saja.'** Tiba-tiba suara _Kyuubi_ menarik pikiran Naruto yang entah pergi kemana

'Oh, _aniki_. Kupikir kamu tidur.' Balas Naruto

' **Dengan tubuhmu yang berteriak meminta untuk tidur. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur,** _ **baka ototou**_ **.'** Sentak _Kyuubi_ kesal

'Maaf. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat tidur, _aniki_.' Balas Naruto dan tidak lama kemudian terjatuh ke alam mimpi

' **Kheh. Aku lupa kalau anak ini tidur dengan cepat juga.** _ **Maa**_ **, selamat tidur,** _ **ototou**_ **.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_ yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Naruto

Esok harinya Naruto beraktivitas seperti biasa dan saat di kelas, seperti yang Naruto duga, Hinata tidak datang dan sepertinya Neji tidak ikut latihan dengan timnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Naruto, yahh, lebih tepatnya beberapa hal. Yang pertama adalah Sasuke yang terlihat lebih ekspresif. Kedua, Shikamaru yang mendiamkan dirinya. Dan terakhir, Iruka- _sensei_ yang tampak memperhatikan semua pergerakannya

' **Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang baik pada si Uchiha bungsu itu. Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan pada si rusa pemalas itu sampai mendiamkanmu? Dan kenapa si muka codet itu mengawasimu?'** tanya _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba dalam pikiran Naruto

'Jika aku tau, sudah aku bicarakan dengan mereka. Yahh, meski aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sampai membuatnya sedikit ekspresif seperti itu. Shikamaru yang mendiamkanku. Dan Iruka- _sensei_ yang mengawasiku.' Jawab Naruto

' **Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?'** tanya _Kyuubi_

'Tidak ada. Biarkan saja mereka selama mereka tidak menggangguku.' Jawab Naruto

Di sisi lain Shikamaru memikirkan tingkah Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sering berubah-ubah dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ada perasaan takut pada diri Shikamaru melihat sikap Naruto yang berbeda-beda, Shikamaru takut Naruto akan berubah menjadi musuhnya dan pada akhirnya mereka harus saling membunuh. Pemikiran yang terlalu jauh memang, tapi dengan otak Nara itu tentu saja membuat Shikamaru berpikir lebih jauh daripada anak-anak seusianya yang lainnya

Tapi wajar jika Shikamaru berpikiran seperti itu mengingat Naruto pernah mengatakan akan melawan Konoha jika memang Konoha bertindak diluar batas zona amannya. Naruto tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Konoha meski dirinya begitu mencintai desa yang telah dilindungi oleh ayahnya, pahlawannya. Tapi Naruto tepatlah Naruto, Naruto akan selalu memihak yang menurutnya benar dengan cara pandangnya yang unik itu membuat Shikamaru tidak tau hal seperti apa yang dinilai benar oleh Naruto

"Shikamaru." Dan pada akhirnya lamunan Shikamaru hancur dengan sebuah panggilan dari teman gemb..ekhem temannya yang cukup berisi

"Ada apa, Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru malas

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kamu mendiamkan Naruto seperti ini? Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya Chouji balik

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Mengganggu apa? Naruto tidak terlihat seperti sedang sibuk." Tanya Chouji tidak mengerti

"Dari luar memang terlihat biasa saja. Tapi otaknya itu sedang berpikir tentang banyak hal." Jawab Shikamaru

Yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sendiri tampak sangat tenang dan tidak peduli akan sekitarnya, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Chouji berkat pendengarannya yang tajam. Naruto memilih untuk diam, tidak berkomentar karena memang tidak ingin menarik perhatian Iruka- _sensei_ yang masih mengawasinya dan Naruto benci pergerakannya terus diawasi. Naruto benci tidak bisa leluasa bergerak. Naruto paling tidak bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun dan sekarang setiap pergerakannya diawasi oleh Iruka- _sensei_

Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Shikamaru terkejut bukan main, karena yang dia tau Naruto tidak akan pernah memulai sesuatu dengan Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu duduk disampingnya kemudian memulai pembicaraan. Tidak hanya Shikamaru yang terkejut, Sasuke juga terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut

"Apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengajakku bicara?" tanya Sasuke was-was

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin bicara dan menanyakan bagaimana Shisui- _san_ dan Itachi- _san_ sekarang." Jawab Naruto santai

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ke rumah saja dan bertanya langsung pada mereka bagaimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Aku sedang malas pergi kemana-mana. Jadi selagi kamu ada disini, aku bertanya padamu dan untuk menghemat tenaga pastinya." Jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke ber _sweatdrop_ ria

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau jalan pikiranmu." Gumam Sasuke

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang tau jalan pikiranku selain diriku sendiri." Balas Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan yang membuat Sasuke kesal

Tidak terasa sudah saatnya pulang dan Naruto segera pergi sebelum ada orang yang mendatanginya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama ataupun mengajaknya bermain. Ada banyak hal yang harus Naruto lakukan mengenai rencana pengkhianatan ketiga orang itu dan Naruto tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang lebih besar lagi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain dalam aksinya

Saat ini Naruto berada didalam pahatan wajah _Yondaime_ bersama 3 _Kagebunshin_ nya

"Aku ingin 1 di antara kalian mengawasi pengkhianat itu, 2 lainnya awasi pergerakan mencurigakan dari 2 orang yang kulihat kemarin bersama si pengkhianat itu." Perintah Naruto

"Siap, _boss_!" jawab ketiga _Kagebunshin_ Naruto serentak lalu membubarkan diri

Naruto kembali ke apartemennya dan menyiapkan beberapa gulungan beragam ukuran, mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar, tapi kebanyakan dari gulungan-gulungan itu berukuran kecil. Setelah semua gulungan yang dibutuhkan telah siap, Naruto memanggil _Kyuubi_ dalam bentuk manusianya

"Untuk apa semua gulungan-gulungan ini?" tanya Kurama heran

" _Aniki_ , aku perlu _chakra_ mu untuk menyempurnakan semua _jutsu_ yang ada dalam gulungan-gulungan ini. Cukup sedikit _chakra_ saja." Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu. Semuanya ada 10 gulungan. Dan jika kamu mengatakan semua gulungan ini berisikan _jutsu_ yang ingin kamu sempurnakan, kenapa aku tidak menyadari kamu membuat _jutsu_ sebanyak ini?" tanya Kurama tidak terima bahwa dirinya tidak tau penahannya ini telah membuat _jutsu_

"Semua ini baru gambarannya saja, belum sempat aku praktikan. Karena itu aku butuh _chakra_ mu." Jawab Naruto

"Tapi _jutsu_ apa saja yang sudah kamu buat?" tanya Kurama

"5 _jutsu_ elemen dasar dan beberapa merupakan bagabungan elemen seperti _hyouton_." Jawab Naruto

Kurama tidak lagi bertanya dan memberikan sedikit _chakra_ nya melalui darahnya yang dicampur dengan darah Naruto. Cara itu digunakan agar hanya Naruto maupun Kurama yang bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ dalam gulungan-gulungan itu karena Naruto membuat _jutsu_ itu sendiri dan pastinya memerlukan _chakra_ yang besar untuk menggunakannya. Tentu saja bagi Naruto menggunakan _chakra_ dalam jumlah yang banyak bukanlah masalah karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dan _chakra Kyuubi_ yang mulai menyatu dengan _chakra_ Naruto

Jika ada orang lain yang ingin menggunakan _jutsu_ dalam gulungan-gulungan itu, mereka harus memiliki jumlah _chakra_ yang sama dengan Naruto atau jika mereka memiliki _bijuu_ dalam tubuh mereka, barulah mereka bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ dalam gulungan-gulungan itu. Dan Naruto tau tidak banyak atau jarang ada _shinobi_ yang memiliki jumlah _chakra_ sepertinya bahkan tingkat Kage sekalipun yang mampu menandingin jumlah _chakra_ Naruto, apalagi jika ditambahkan dengan _chakra Kyuubi_ nya

Selesai memberikan _chakra_ nya pada gulungan-gulungan itu, Kurama mengajak Naruto untuk jalan-jalan sebentar karena sudah lama dirinya tidak keluar bersama Naruto. Kembalinya Kurama membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya cukup merasa canggung karena sudah lama tidak terlihat dan sekarang Kurama makan ramen di Ichiraku seperti dulu bersama Naruto

"Wah, Kyuunoki- _san_. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa si pemilik Ichiraku, Teuchi

"Ya, aku baru bisa kembali hari ini dan mungkin besok aku akan pergi lagi." jawab Kurama

"Cepat sekali. Apa kamu tidak merindukan adikmu?" tanya Teuchi cukup sedih mengingat Naruto yang akhirnya mendapatkan seorang keluarga, tapi kembali ditinggalkan. Yahh, bukan dalam artian untuk selamanya

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini terus tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku ingin membawa Naruto, tapi Naruto masih berada dibawah pengawasan _Sandaime_. Jadi aku tidak ada pilihan lain." Jelas Kurama

Naruto yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak tau harus menanggapi apa dengan pembicaraan 2 orang dewasa didepannya itu. Dan Naruto juga hanya fokus pada ramennya. Begitu selesai makan, Kurama dan Naruto pergi untuk menyusuri jalanan Konoha hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ingga mereka bertemu dengan Shisui yang langsung menyapa mereka begitu mata kucing itu menangkap sosok mereka

"Wah, Kyuunoki- _san_. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shisui dengan senyum lebar

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Tubuhku masih utuh. Dan kulihat tubuhmu juga masih utuh." Jawab Kurama yang membuat Shisui ber _sweardrop_ ria, sedangkan Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala

"Kalian ingin kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Shisui

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Lagipula besok _aniki_ sudah harus pergi lagi." jawab Naruto

"Eh? Kyuunoki- _san_ akan pergi lagi? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Shisui pada Kurama

"Karena urusanku belum selesai dan aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah aku pergi. Dan tampaknya Naruto baik-baik saja tanpa aku." Jawab Kurama

"Karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dalam seminggu nanti aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang _genin_." Tambah Naruto

"Oh iya, Naruto. Sasuke bilang kamu menanyakan keadaanku dan Itachi. Kenapa tidak ke rumah saja?" tanya Shisui

"Hah? Untuk apa kamu menanyakan kabar si mata kucing dan si keriput itu?" tambah Kurama

"Aku hanya malas ke kompleks Uchiha." Jawab Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Uchiha, apa Madara dan Izuna masih ada disini?" tanya Kurama

"Tidak. Mereka berdua sudah tidak di Konoha lagi. Mereka mengatakan ada yang harus mereka lakukan dan mungkin mereka akan lama berada diluar Konoha." Jawab Shisui

"Kheh. Siapa juga yang betah lama-lama tinggal di desa bodoh ini." Gumam Kurama yang cukup terdengar oleh Shisui

"Kenapa kamu bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa Kyuunoki- _san_ membenci Konoha? Karena apa?" tanya Shisui tanpa sadar dan Kurama memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Shisui

"Kamu pikir aku tidak tau rahasia desa ini? Tentang _Kyuubi_. Orangtua Naruto yang sebenarnya. Perlakuan orang-orang bodoh yang masih hidup setelah insiden _Kyuubi_ pada Naruto. Aku lebih tau daripada kamu, Uchiha Shisui." Bisik Kurama penuh dendam

Shisui terpaku akibat bisikan Kurama yang membuatnya teringat pada apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, siapa Naruto dan bagaimana Naruto sekarang. Dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menanggung beban yang begitu berat namun Naruto tampak menikmati semua yang telah menjadi bebannya itu. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Shisui menyesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa. Menyesal karena mulai melupakan kenyataan bahwa Naruto menanggung beban berat. Marah karena orang-orang dibutakan oleh kebencian mereka pada _Kyuubi_ dan menganggap Naruto sebagai _Kyuubi_ itu sendiri. Sedih karena tidak bisa membantu Naruto. Kecewa karena dirinya merasa telah berkhianat pada Naruto

Naruto yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam hanya diam, tidak ingin membuat Shisui curiga pada panca indranya yang menajam berkat Kurama. Dan Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Shisui yang menampakan perasaannya sekarang. Bisa Naruto lihat ada rasa penyesalan di wajah tampan Shisui. Ada kilat kemarahan di mata kucingnya itu. Alisnya mengernyit layaknya orang sedih. Dan bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan rasa kecewa yang ingin dikeluarkan

"Jangan pernah berpikir atau melakukan apapun tanpa tau seperti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi." Kurama menambahkan masih dengan berbisik lalu kembali ke sisi Naruto

"Kita pulang." Ucap Kurama singkat yang terdengar kesal

Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Kurama karena ingin mengikuti alur permainan Kurama yang memainkan emosional Shisui. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah dan kasihan pada Shisui , yah mungkin hanya sedikit. Dan ada sebagian dari diri Naruto yang ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat permainan Kurama dan ekspresi Shisui. Kurama dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shisui yang masih terpaku di posisinya, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa dengan bisikan-bisikan dari Kurama

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Terimakasih telah setia dengan cerita saya

Dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan

Saya benar-benar menyesal karena terlambat dan membuat kalian semua menunggu. _Senpai_ saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena belum bisa _up_ dikarenakan kesibukan _senpai_ yang padat

Dan sebagai _kouhai_ yang baik, saya meminta maaf atas nama _senpai_ dan mohon pengertiannya

 _Matta raishuu_


	9. Chapter 9

Saatnya balasan _review_

The Spectre215

Q : Kheh kuharap alurnya tdk banyak berubah

A : Semoga saja, karena saya juga tidak yakin. Karena saya ingin membuat Naruto sekeren dan sekuat mungkin

* * *

mrheza26

Q : cerita nya menarik thor

A : Terimakasih

* * *

menma

Q : dua orang yang sama mizuki itu orochimaru sama kabuto ya? duh makin gak sabar ane. lanjut dong

A : Hmmh. Untuk 2 orang itu bukan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. 2 orang itu hanya sebagai figuran saja

* * *

ank

Q : cepetan disambung ya kak author...ftom silent reader hehehehehehe

A : Ini saya sudah sambung lagi

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Kurama karena ingin mengikuti alur permainan Kurama yang memainkan emosional Shisui. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah dan kasihan pada Shisui, yah mungkin hanya sedikit. Dan ada sebagian dari diri Naruto yang ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat permainan Kurama dan ekspresi Shisui. Kurama dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shisui yang masih terpaku di posisinya, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa dengan bisikan-bisikan dari Kurama

* * *

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

* * *

Sudah 2 hari ini Hinata tidak masuk dan Neji tidak ikut misi maupun latihan dengan timnya. Dan Naruto sendiri tampak tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang ketiga Hyuuga muda itu karena Naruto masih harus memikirkan menjatuhkan para pengkhianat itu. Naruto tau salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang ada di akademi dan dua orang lainnya berasal dari luar Konoha. Tapi ada yang mengganjal tentang 2 orang asing itu yang berkomplot dengan orang di akademi yang sebut saja Mizuki dan Naruto sangat tidak suka akan ketidak-tahuannya tentang suatu hal

Selama 2 hari itu, Naruto telah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk mengatasi semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat ujian kelulusan akademi nantinya. Dan tentu saja Kurama ikut andil dalam rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Naruto karena Kurama memaksa untuk ikut andil dalam rencana Naruto. Dan tidak lupa, Shikamaru semakin curiga pada Naruto yang lebih sering melamun di kelas dan suka menghilang dalam sekejap begitu waktunya jam makan siang atau waktu pulang

Di malam hari yang cukup dingin, Naruto berbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan didalam pahatan wajah _Yondaime_ sambil menatap langit dari lubang mata pahatan wajah _Yondaime_

' _Aniki_ , menurutmu siapa yang paling bisa dipercaya di Konoha?' tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya

' **Orang yang kupercaya tidak berarti menjadi orang yang kamu percaya juga.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_ malas

'Tidak. Aku percaya dengan apa yang _aniki_ percaya. Jadi katakan saja.' Balas Naruto

' **...Dari sudut pandangku, aku lebih percaya pada keturunan rambut nanas pemalas itu.'** jawab _Kyuubi_

'Hmmh. Artinya Shikamaru juga termasuk dalam daftar orang yang _aniki_ percaya?' tanya Naruto

' **Begitulah. Apa kamu akan melibatkan orang lain?'** jawab _Kyuubi_ dengan bertanya

'Mungkin. Hanya sebagai rencana cadangan. Kita tidak tau kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tidak semua rencana bisa berjalan dengan lancar.' Balas Naruto

' **Aku bisa apa? Semua rencana, kamu yang buat dan semuanya ada di tanganmu. Aku hanya sedikit membantu.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_

Tiba-tiba seorang _ANBU_ bertopeng anjing dengan rambut perak muncul tepat disamping Naruto, tapi Naruto masih adem ayem diposisinya sambil memejamkan mata

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya _ANBU_ menampakan diri didepan orang lain, apalagi didepan anak-anak sepertiku." Tanya Naruto pelan

'Naruto..dia tidak terkejut dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba.' Pikir _ANBU_ itu heran dan terkejut

"...Saya diperintahkan untuk menemani anda menemui _Sandaime-sama_." Jawab _ANBU_ itu datar

" _Jiijii_ ingin menemuiku? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini menatap heran pada _ANBU_ itu

"Ya. Dan anda diminta untuk segera menemui _Sandaime-sama_." Jawab _ANBU_ itu masih dengan datar

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa harus menemaniku?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit dari berbaringnya

"Entahlah. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah." Jawab _ANBU_ itu datar

"Tapi..aku tidak ingin kesana dengan _shunshin_ atau melompati atap. Aku hanya ingin jalan santai saja. Karena itu, gunakan _henge_ agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa kamu adalah seorang _ANBU_." Ucap Naruto

 _ANBU_ itu mengernyit dibalik topeng yang dikenakannya, tapi menuruti kemauan Naruto dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang hampir mirip dengan Iruka. Hanya saja tidak ada bekas luka melintang di hidungnya dan tidak menggunakan pakaian _chuunin_ dan ikat kepalanya. Keduanya segera menuju ke gedung Hokage dengan santai dan sedikit berbincang dalam perjalanan tentang beberapa hal. Dari mengenai makanan yang mereka suka hingga pendapat mereka tentang _shinobi_ saat ini

Sampai di kantor Hokage, _ANBU_ itu melepas _Henge_ -nya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri bersama _Sandaime_

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi

" _To the point_ seperti biasa." Jawab _Sandaime_ dengan nada jenaka

"Ini pertama kalinya _jiijii_ memanggilku malam-malam begini bahkan sampai menyiapkan _bodyguard_ untuk kesini." Balas Naruto

"Ahaha. Karena malam hari cukup berbahanya untuk anak-anak sepertimu, aku harus mengirimkan salah satu orang terpercayaku untuk menjagamu dan mengantarmu kesini dengan selamat." Jawab _Sandaime_

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu _jiijii_ khawatirkan. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari akademi dan resmi menjadi _genin_. Karena itu berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bayi." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan namun masih dengan tenang

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan kakek tua ini." Balas _Sandaime_ mengalah

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto singkat

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Akhir-akhir ini ada kejahatan di Konoha. Aku tidak ingin kamu menjadi sasaran orang-orang itu karena mereka masih belum tertangkap." Terang _Sandaime_

"Bukankah sudah ada 3 _ANBU_ yang selalu berada didekatku? Mereka tidak akan diam saja saat terjadi sesuatu padaku, bukan?" tanya Naruto membuat _Sandaime_ tersentak

"Bagaimana kamu tau ada 3 _ANBU_ yang selalu berada didekatmu?" tanya _Sandaime_ balik

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tau begitu saja." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh

"Begitu, kah? Kalau begitu kamu boleh pulang dan jangan pergi malam-malam." Tegur _Sandaime_

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan pulang dengan diantarkan oleh _ANBU_ tadi yang masih menggunakan _Henge_ nya. Dan begitu sampai di apartemennya, _ANBU_ itu segera pegi dan Naruto langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah bantal dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal

'Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. _Jiijii_ bahkan Shikamaru juga curiga padaku.' Pikir Naruto

' **Si kepala nanas junior itu memang peka terhadap sekitarnya. Jadi tidak heran jika dia mulai mencurigai sesuatu dari tingkahmu.'** Balas _Kyuubi_

' _Aniki_ , apa menurutmu kita bisa lolos kali ini?' tanya Naruto

' **Kemungkinan kita lolos kali ini sangat kecil. Si pencuri** _ **Sharingan**_ **itu juga sepertinya semakin memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu.'** Jawab _Kyuubi_ terdengar kesal

'Ya, saat ini yang lebih berbahaya adalah Danzou daripada si pengkhianat dan komplotannya itu.' balas Naruto geram

' **Lalu bagaimana?'** tanya _Kyuubi_

'Seperti biasa. Kita ikuti alur mereka lalu hancurkan.' Jawab Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya

Pagi harinya Naruto bersiap ke akademi seperti biasa dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya. Tentu saja Naruto menyapa mereka dan mengajak mereka bicara dengan santai diperjalanan menuju akademi

"Tidak biasanya kamu diantar oleh ayahmu. Biasanya kamu berangkat dengan Chouji." Ucap Naruto

"Oh, itu karena aku ada urusan dengan beberapa _chuunin_ pengajar disana. Jadi sekalian mengantar Shikamaru." Bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab melainkan Shikaku

Suasana mendadak sunyi hingga Naruto kembali membuka suara

"Kalian lebih memilih membela yang benar meski bukan dari Konoha atau tetap memihak pada Konoha?" tanya Naruto serius membuat ayah-anak Nara itu menghentikan langkah mereka yang diikuti oleh Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung

"Jika ada seseorang dari desa lain yang mengatakan bahwa orang Konoha menyerangnya tanpa alasan..kalian akan berpihak pada siapa?" terang Naruto

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan seperti itu?" tanya Shikaku penasaran dan cukup curiga

"Tidak, aku hanya membaca sebuah buku yang mengisahkan kesalahpahaman antar negara." Jawab Naruto sedangkan ayah-anak Nara itu tampak memikirkan jawaban mereka untuk sesaat

"Jika memang orang dari desa lain itu tidak bersalah, tentu saja kami akan berusaha membantunya. Meski kami dari Konoha, tapi jika Konoha yang melakukan kesalahan, bukankah nama baik Konoha dan orang-orangnya akan hancur?" terang Shikamaru

"Shikamaru benar. Meski kita dari Konoha, tapi kita juga harus membela yang benar." Tambah Shikaku

"Seperti yang kuduga. Klan Nara memang paling bisa dipercaya." Gumam Naruto namun tidak terlalu jelas bagi ayah-anak Nara itu

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ya, tapi bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Naruto

Begitu sampai di akademi, Shikaku segera menemui _chuunin_ pengajar yang ingin ditemuinya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung menuju ke kelas mereka yang ternyata masih sepi mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke akademi. Shikamaru langsung mengambil posisi tidur dengan melipat tangan di mejanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan langsung tertidur dengan lelapnya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memejamkan matanya saja karena tidak bisa tidur di saat seperti ini. Otak jeniusnya itu terlalu banyak pikiran

Akademi berlangsung seperti biasa hingga hari ujian kelulusan akademi tiba dan saat ini Naruto tengah bersiap-siap di apartemannya

' **Kamu benar-benar akan melakukannya? Bagaimana jika nanti ada** _ **ANBU**_ **yang sudah mengawasi bocah Mizuki atas perintah si monyet tua bangka itu. Kamu tau pasti bukan bahwa si monyet tua itu juga mencurigai bocah Mizuki itu.'** tiba-tiba terdengar suara _Kyuubi_ di kepala pirang itu

'Ya. Karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan dari Iruka- _sensei_ untuk menangkap Mizuki. Dan mungkin aku sedikit memerlukan bantuan Shikamaru.' Jawab Naruto

' **Bantuan seperti apa yang kamu butuhkan dari si lumba-lumba bercodet dan si rusa malas junior itu?'** tanya _Kyuubi_ penasaran

'Tenang saja _aniki_. Ini akan menjadi kejutan untukmu.' Jawab Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya membuat _Kyuubi_ berdecak kesal karena tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya ini

Begitu siap, Naruto segera menuju akademi dan menjalankan ujian kelulusan akademi. Mulai dari ujian tulis hingga ujian praktik dan Naruto berhasil melewati semua ujian dengan sangat baik, tapi saat melakukan salah satu ujian praktik, Naruto sengaja menggagalkannya, yaitu ujian untuk membuat _bunshin_ , tentu saja Naruto tidak lulus ujian meskipun nilai ujian tertulisnya sempurna begitu juga ujian praktik _kawarimi_ dan _henge_ serta bertarung dengan yang lainnya

Malam harinya Naruto duduk diam di atap akademi dan menunggu momennya untuk beraksi dan tepat saat dirinya memikirkan bagaimana wajah Mizuki yang menyedihkan itu nantinya, Mizuki sudah datang dan duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Naruto." Panggil Mizuki dengan anehnya terdengar penuh simpatik, tapi Naruto tau itu hanyalah tipuan Mizuki dan tentu saja Naruto ikut bermain dalam permainan Mizuki

"Mizuki- _sensei_." Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang pelan dan sedih

"Kenapa kamu masih disini? Ini sudah malam dan kamu harusnya segera pulang. Pasti kamu lelah setelah ujian hari ini." Ucap Mizuki yang terdengar penuh perhatian

"Aku..tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak bisa istirahat. Aku..aku telah gagal." Jawab Naruto terdengar pilu

"..Naruto. _Sensei_ tau perasaanmu sekarang, tapi kamu juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Ucap Mizuki

" _Sensei_ , apa tidak ada cara lain bagiku untuk bisa lulus?" tanya Naruto menatap penuh harap yang tentu saja hanya sebuah pancingan dan membuat Mizuki menyeringai dalam hatinya

"..Sebenarnya, Naruto. _Sensei_ ada alternatif lain untukmu bisa lulus." Jawab Mizuki

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat

"Kamu harus mengambil sebuah gulungan terlarang yang dijaga oleh _ANBU_ dibawah bimbingan Hokage langsung. Serelah itu pelajari isi gulungan itu dan bawa kebelakang akademi. _Sensei_ akan melihat performamu dengan apa yang kamu pelajari dari gulungan itu." terang Mizuki

'Bagus. Target sudah masuk perangkap. Tinggal membawa Iruka- _sensei_ dan Shikamaru kebelakang akademi.' Batin Naruto

Begitu Mizuki pergi, Naruto langsung membuat 2 _Kagebunshin_. 1 untuk mencari Iruka dan 1 lagi untuk mencari Shikamaru. Dan Naruto langsung menuju gedung Hokage, masuk ke perpustakaan yang hanya bisa diakses oleh Hokage dan dijaga ketat oleh beberapa _ANBU_ bimbingan langsung Hokage. Naruto dengan mudah masuk ke perpustakaan itu tanpa diketahui oleh para _ANBU_ itu dan mengambil sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar yang hampir menyamai tubuhnya dan Naruto membuka gulungan itu yang berisikan _jutsu-jutsu_ tingkat atas dan _hijutsu_ milik _Nidaime_

Naruto mengembalikan gulungan itu ditempatnya dan membuat 1 _Kagebunshin_ lagi yang kemudian _henge_ menjadi gulungan yang seukuran dengan yang dibacanya tadi lalu Naruto pergi menuju belakang akademi dan berpura-pura tengah mempelajari gulungan terlarang yang diminta oleh Mizuki. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Mizuki datang dan Naruto langsung menggulung kembali gulungannya dan menyampirkannya di punggunya

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kamu sudah mempelajari gulungan itu?" tanya Mizuki

"Ya. Aku sudah mempelajarinya dan ternyata cukup mudah untuk ukuran gulungan terlarang." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan dalam batinnya menyeringai begitu merasakan Iruka dan Shikamaru sudah berada di akademi dan menuju kearahnya

Shikamaru diminta Naruto untuk diam mengamati selagi Iruka hanya diminta untuk datang kesana tanpa ada penjelasan lebih rincinya dari _Kagebunshin_ Naruto yang dianggapnya asli. Dan begitu Iruka melihat Naruto berhadap-hadapan dengan Mizuki bersama gulungan besar di punggung Naruto dan Iruka tau gulungan apa itu. Dan membuat Iruka curiga lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya

"Naruto. Kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan gulungan itu? seharusnya gulungan itu hanya ada di perpustakaan Hokage." Tanya Iruka

"Mizuki- _sensei_ bilang aku akan lulus jika aku mempelajari gulungan ini. Dan aku bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ dalam gulungan ini. Artinya aku lulus, 'kan?" jawab Naruto terdengar sangat polos dan senang

"Naruto. Yang kamu lakukan ini tidak akan pernah membuatmu lulus dari akademi, justru kamu akan dijadikan sebagai musuh yang mencoba untuk mengancam Konoha dengan mencuri gulungan _jutsu_ terlarang bahkan mencoba untuk mempelajarinya." Terang Iruka dan bisa Iruka lihat Naruto terdiam dan menunduk, tampak merasa bersalah

"Dan kamu, Mizuki! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bisa-bisanya kamu meminta Naruto untuk mencuri gulungan _jutsu_ terlarang di perpustakaan Hokage! Jika Naruto tertangkap mencuri oleh para penjaga perpustakaan itu, Naruto bisa saja dieksekusi di tempat! Apa kamu sudah gila?!" murka Iruka

Shikamaru hanya duduk dia dibalik pohon dan menekan _chakra_ nya pada titik terendah agar tidak disadari oleh Iruka dan Mizuki bahwa dirinya ada disana sedari tadi. Tapi Shikamaru tau alasan _Kagebunshin_ Naruto datang menemuinya dan memintanya untuk menjadi pengamat. Dan jujur, Shikamaru mulai kehilangan kesabarannya oleh sikap Mizuki maupun Iruka. Mizuki yang ternyata mengkhianati desa dan Iruka yang ragu-ragu pada keputusan yang akan diambilnya terhadap teman dekatnya itu. Tapi Shikamaru diminta untuk jadi pengamat dan hal itu yang akan dilakukannya selama Naruto tidak memintanya untuk bertindak

"Kenapa kamu begitu peduli pada bocah monster itu? Bukankah kamu juga membenci bocah monster itu? Dia yang telah membunuh orangtua kita!" murka Mizuki

"Apa maksudmu aku membunuh orangtua kalian?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk terdengar bingung dan hal itu berhasil karena Iruka terlihat panik dan Mizuki terlihat menyeringai sinis

"Biar kuberitau sebuah rahasia yang hanya kamu saja yang tidak tau." Ucap Mizuki masih dengan seringainya

"Jangan! Kamu bisa dieksekusi ditempat, Mizuki!" seru Iruka

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tau?" tanya Naruto

"Dengar baik-baik. Alasan para penduduk membencimu! Alasan para pemilik toko tidak membiarkanmu masuk! Alasan anak-anak lain tidak mau bermain denganmu! Semua itu karena kamu adalah seorang monster! Monster yang telah membunuh banyak penduduk Konoha!" terang Mizuki dengan sangat keras

Naruto terdiam, Iruka membeku dan Shikamaru tersentak. Naruto menunduk hingga bayangan poninya menutupi mata dan membuat yang lain tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang. Iruka menatap Naruto dengan was-was, takut dan juga merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak mampu mencegah teman dekatnya untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru tampak menatap penuh benci kearah Mizuki yang telah berani mengatakan bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu adalah monster

"Hmph. Apa hal seperti itu bisa dikatakan sebagai rahaisa disaat aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak usiaku 5 tahun?" tanya Naruto yang kini menatap sinis ke arah Mizuki dan sontak respon yang diberikan olehnya membuat Iruka dan Mizuki terkejut

"Naruto..apa maksudmu?" tanya Iruka was-was

"Maaf saja. Tapi selama ini yang terbodohi oleh peraturan itu adalah kalian sendiri. Kalian tidak tau bagaimana _Kyuubi_ berakhir tersegel didalam tubuh seorang bayi yang bahkan belum ada beberapa jam terlahir ke dunia. Kalian tidak tau alasan _Kyuubi_ yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh _jinchuuriki_ sebelumnya dan menyerang Konoha. Kalian tidak tau apa-apa selain kenyataan bahwa sekarang _Kyuubi_ tersegel didalam tubuhku." Jelas Naruto dengan tenang

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tau hal-hal seperti itu?" bentak Mizuki

"Aku tau dari _Kyuubi_ sendiri. Dia yang mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kebenaran dibalik penyerangan _Kyuubi_ 12 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan _Kyuubi_ juga menceritakan seperti apa orangtuaku." Jawab Naruto masih dengan tenangnya

"Kamu tau siapa orangtuamu? Memangnya siapa yang membiarkan anaknya menjadi penjara monster?" sinis Mizuki sedangkan Iruka masih terdiam karena terlalu terkejut

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tau?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Mizuki

"Ayahku adalah Namikaze Minato atau yang lebih kalian kenal sebagai _Yondaime_ Hokage dan ibuku adalah _jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ sebelumku dan aku adalah cicit dari istri _Shodaime_ Hokage yang juga merupakan seorang _jinchuuriki_." Ucap Naruto membuat Mizuki dan Iruka terkejut begitu juga dengan Shikamaru

Mizuki terkejut karena dirinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak sekaligus cicit dari Hokagenya, tapi Iruka terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah cicit dari istri _Shoudaime_ Hokage dan terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam karena dirinya memang sudah tau siapa sebenarnya Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak memberitaunya bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan istri _Shoudaime_ Hokage

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kamu dieksekusi. Benar begitu, 'kan, Inu- _san_?" tanya Naruto pada sosok _ANBU_ bertopeng anjing yang ternyata bersembunyi seperti Shikamaru dan muncul tepat dibelakang Mizuki dan membuat Mizuki tidak sadarkan diri dengan memukul dengan keras tepat di perutnya

"Kamu tau apa yang kamu bicarakan tadi adalah rahasia _SSS-rank_ , 'kan?" tanya _ANBU_ yang dipanggil Inu oleh Naruto

"Tentu. Aku akan menemui _jiijii_ setelah aku mengurus kekacauan ini. Terimakasih atas kerjasamamu, Inu- _san_." jawab Naruto santai

Inu segera pergi dengan Mizuki yang tidak sadarkan diri menggunakan _shunshin_ meninggalkan Naruto dan Iruka juga Shikamaru. Setelah merasa aman, Shikamaru menampakan dirinya dan menghampiri Naruto dan Iruka yang tampak masih terdiam dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dan Shikamaru tau bahwa pasti akan sangat merepotkan berurusan dengan Iruka mengingat Iruka sangat perhatian pada murid-muridnya terutama Naruto

"Sekarang kamu sudah tau, bukan? Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Aku mewakili _Kyuubi_ meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi pada orangtuamu, Iruka- _sensei_." Ucap Naruto tenang dan menatap Iruka dengan rasa bersalah

"Tunggu! Kenapa Shikamaru juga ada disini? Apa Shikamaru tau tentang semua ini? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" cecar Iruka bingung

"Pertama, aku yang meminta Shikamaru untuk kesini sebagai saksi, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena Inu- _san_ sudah ada disini. Kedua, Shikamaru sudah tau sejak kami masuk akademi dan jangan salah, Shikamaru mengetahui siapa jati diriku dengan analisanya sendiri, jangan lupa bahwa Shikamaru berasal dari Nara. Terakhir, Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun, kami hanya mencoba untuk bersikap normal seperti anak-anak lainnya." Terang Naruto

"Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan kemampuan kalian?" tanya Iruka yang mulai tenang

"Karena akan sangat merepotkan jika kami menjadi yang paling unggul." Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab dengan malasnya

"Ya, jika kami menjadi murid diperingkat tertinggi, akan menjadi masalah bagi kami begitu mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya. Aku yang sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki_ dan Shikamaru yang merupakan calon penerus klan Nara. Konoha tidak sebaik yang terlihat, ada beberapa orang yang meinginkan kekuasaan tanpa memikirkan orang lain dan memilih memenuhi keinginan egois mereka." jelas Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan gulungan itu?" tanya Iruka melirik gulungan di punggung Naruto

"Oh, ini.." jawab Naruto lalu gulungan itu berubah menjadi sosok Naruto atau dengan kata lain _Kagebunshin_ Naruto

"Aku sengaja menggagalkan ujian mempraktikan _bunshin_ karena aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan _bunshin_ biasa mengingat _chakra_ ku yang besar dan karena itu aku bisa menggunakan _Kagebunshin_ yang merupakan _jutsu_ _A-rank_ dan hanya _shinobi-shinobi_ tertentu yang bisa menggunakan _Kagebunshin_ terlebih dalam jumlah yang besar." Jelas Naruto

"...Naruto.." panggil Iruka setelah terdiam sesaat

"Ya?" jawab Naruto

"Kamu..lulus." ucap Iruka dengan senyum senangnya yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh Naruto

"Kamu boleh memiliki _hitai-ate_ ku." Tawar Iruka yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin memakai _hitai-ate_ milik ayahku. Tentu saja aku akan bicara dengan _jiijii_ mengenai masalah ini." Ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Shikamaru pergi ke gedung Hokage untuk menemui _Sandaime_. Sedangkan Iruka memilih untuk pulang dan merenungi insiden hari ini. Dan terlihat Naruto dan Shikamaru berdiri berhadapan dengan _Sandaime_ yang menatap mereka dengan intens

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Inu. Apa yang dilaporkan oleh Inu itu benar?" tanya _Sandaime_ dengan nada yang serius

"Ya. Aku tau apa yang ada didalam tubuhku. Aku tau siapa orangtuaku dan aku tau bagaimana penyerangan _Kyuubi_ 12 tahun lalu terjadi. Dan jika _jiijii_ ingin tau darimana aku mendapatkan informasi seperti itu, aku mendengarnya sendiri dari _Kyuubi_." Terang Naruto membuat _Sandaime_ terkejut

" _Kyuubi_ bicara padamu?" tanya _Sandaime_ memastikan dan Naruto mengangguk

"Ya. Saat aku terkena demam tinggi, aku bertemu dengan _Kyuubi_ di alam bawah sadarku. Kami menjadi lebih dekat dan aku tau _Kyuubi_ adalah sosok yang baik. Dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa identitas asli dari Kyuunoki adalah _Kyuubi_ yang sekarang menjadi _Kuchiyose_ ku." Jelas Naruto yang kembali mengejutkan _Sandaime_

"Jika Kyuunoki benar-benar _Kyuubi_ , artinya kamu sudah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan _Kyuubi_ , benar?" tanya _Sandaime_

"Ya. Aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya. Dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna hanyalah salah 2 dari _Kuchiyose_ yang kumiliki." Ucap Naruto membuat _Sandaime_ terkejut dan panik

"Kamu menggunakan _Edo Tensei_?" sentak _Sandaime_

"Tidak. Aku belum bisa menggunakan _Edo Tensei_ dan aku belum mempelajarinya secara menyeluruh. Aku tidak membutuhkan ijinmu untuk mempelajari _jutsu_ yang diciptakan oleh _Nidaime_ , karena aku lebih cepat dan kuat daripada yang kalian bayangkan." Terang Naruto

"Lalu siapa Madara dan Izuna sebenarnya?" tanya _Sandaime_

"Mereka _Kuchiyose_ milikku dan mereka juga kakak-beradik seperti Madara dan Izuna. Sosok asli Madara dan Izuna selama ini adalah Sora dan Zora, 2 rubah _Kuchiyose_ milikku. Mereka aku minta untuk menstabilkan pikiran dan kepercayaan para Uchiha bodoh dan arogan itu." jelas Naruto

"..Naruto- _kun_..kamu benar-benar.." ucap _Sandaime_ yang bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi pada anak dihadapannya ini

"Oh, dan aku ingin menggunakan _hitai-ate_ milik ayahku. _Jiijii_ pasti menyimpannya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh _Sandaime_ dan mengambil _hitai-ate_ milik _Yondaime_ yang disimpannya di laci meja kerjanya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto

"Terimakasih, _jiijii_." Ucap Naruto langsung memasang _hitai-ate_ milik _Yondaime_ di dahinya dan membiarkan poninya menutupi lambang di _hitai-ate_ nya seperti halnya _Yondaime_ mengenakan _hitai-ate_

"Dan Shikamaru- _kun_ juga tau masalah ini?" tanya _Sandaime_ beralih pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam

"Ya. Sejak kami masuk akademi tahun." Jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Kenapa kamu diam saja setelah tau semua ini?" tanya _Sandaime_ penasaran

"Karena bicara panjang lebar itu merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru malas membuat _Sandaime_ terkekeh

"Baiklah. Kalian terbebas dari hukuman kalian karena kalian telah menangkap Mizuki yang telah mengkhianati desa." Ucap _Sandaime_

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Besok adalah pembagian tim, bukan?" pamit Naruto

"Ya. Kalian bisa pulang dan istirahat." Jawab _Sandaime_

Naruto dan Shikamaru segera pergi dan Shikamaru memaksa Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya agar mereka bisa membicarakan insiden tadi dengan lebih rinci dan Shikamaru sangat ingin mengetahui semua yang Naruto ketahui. Meski dirinya bisa dikatakan jenius, tapi ada kalanya otak jeniusnya tidak mengerti akan beberapa hal, termasuk eksistensi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi siapapun Naruto, Naruto tetaplah Naruto dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Terimakasih telah setia dengan cerita saya

Dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan

Saya benar-benar menyesal karena terlambat dan membuat kalian semua menunggu. _Senpai_ saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena belum bisa _up_ dikarenakan kesibukan _senpai_ yang padat

Dan sebagai _kouhai_ yang baik, saya meminta maaf atas nama _senpai_ dan mohon pengertiannya

 _Matta raishuu_

 _P.S_ saya akan melakukan voting. Untuk para readers saya yang tercinta, tolong ikut voting untuk menentukan hidup-matinya Zabuza dan Haku atau salah satu dari mereka. Kalian bisa memvoting keduanya tetap hidup atau hanya salah satunya saja. TERIMAKASIH


	10. Chapter 10

Saatnya balasan _review_

66

Q : next thor

A : Siap

Orang asing biasa

Q : Keren. kalau agan bertanya "ko review pendek banget padahal saya kan udah menulis ceritanya lama". karena gini gan bicara panjang lebar itu merepotkan

A : Wkwkwkwk..1 kata sudah cukup bagi saya, gan. _Thanks review_ nya

Faded Light505

Q : Usahakan alurnya dipertahankan seperti biasa.. Membuat alur sendiri itu terkesan berat, apalagi jika ada lawan utama OC, itu terkesan sangat dipaksakan... Lihat saja, meskipun aliansi bergabung bahkan edo tensei hokage, mereka tak bisa mengalahkan madara, dan bahkan naruto dan sasuke bagaikan tikus didepannya... Saranku, elemen naruto 4 saja. Api(kyubi)air/tanah(ibunya) dan angin dari ayahnya(dan tentu saja penguasaannya).. Kalau kekkai genkai, sebaiknya elemen debu saja(tanah,api,angin).. Fuinjutsu sampai tahap master dimana penggunanya dapat menulis fuin dgn mata tertutup.. Senjata(ryuuken no tsurugi) anggap aja peninggalan kushina dan tentu saja naruto ahli bahkan melebihi sasuke dibidang kenjutsu.. Control chakranya mungkin setara nidaime lah.. Dan sisanya seperti dicannon plus genjutsu setara nidaime.. Dan kurasa itu dah terlalu overpower. Tapi masih belum bisa sih mengalahkan madara menurutku.. Hmm, itu saja saranku untuk saat ini, kalau pair sebaiknya dimunculkan diarch shippuden saja.. Dan..GANBATTE!

A : _Etto_..gimana ya ngomongnya. Sebenarnya saya kurang bisa kalau mengikuti alur aslinya, karena cerita ini yang ada di pemikiran saya. Dan saya sebenarnya kurang suka dengan alur Naruto yang asli dan saya berusaha untuk mengikuti alur, tapi dari segi misinya saja. Tapi..tapi saya berterimakasih atas sarannya, hanya saja mungkin saya tidak bisa menggunakan saran dari Faded- _san_. Dan untuk _pair_ , saya masih tidak yakin karena ini menonjol pada misi dan persahabatan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Sekali lagi terimakasih sarannya, dan maaf jika cerita saya kurang sesuai dengan harapan Faded- _san_

Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy

Q : next Thor. Buat zabuza dan haku hidup

A : Siap. _Voting_ masih berlaku hingga misi di _Nami no Kuni_ dimulai

Q : jangan dibuat matindibikin sadar ja gt biar bti nmbh tmn naruto nti'a..

A : Intinya Zabuza sama Haku hidup 'kan yak? Siap..tunggu _voting_ berikutnya

Tegar 1

Q : lanjut thor ceritanya dan thor jangan lupa updatenya jangan lama lama ya saya tunggu chapter selanjutnya oke

A : Maaf _update_ nya lama. Karena _senpai_ mulai sulit dihubungin dan masih sibuk dengan Tugas Akhirnya. Doakan saja _senpai_ selesai dengan Tugas Akhirnya, karena saya kurang ahli dalam membuat _scene_ pertarungan

Adhi Arisqian

Q : lanjuttttttt. fast up oyaji

A : Aye _sir_!

dianrusdianto39

Q : Kakau saya may terserah author yg penting ceritanya menarik. Lebih baik aurhor yg memutuskan gk seru kalau pembaca yg memutuskan karena fk bakalan terlalu penasaran nantinya

A : Terimakasih _support_ nya

hanny

Q : next kou-kun

A : Aye _ma'am_!

baka97

Q : lanjutinlah jgn setengah2 kalo bikin ff gua udah capek liat ff kaga maju2

A : Mohon maafkan saya. Ada beberapa halangan yang membuat saya sangat terlambat..lebih terlambat dari Kakashi- _sensei_. Terlebih _senpai_ juga mulai sulit dihubungi dan sibuk dengan Tugas Akhirnya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya terlalu payah dalam membuat _fighting-scene_ nya, karna itu saya bingung harus bagaimana dengan ujian tim 7. Tapi _senpai_ sedikit memberi saran untuk hal-hal seperti itu dilihat dari karakter tim 7 _versi_ saya dan saya bisa melanjutkan _fanfic_ ini meski masih ada beberapa halangan dalam alur ceritanya. Selain itu saya juga harus fokus dengan tugas-tuga dari dosen, terutama tugas survei. Karena itu mohon dimaklumi dan maaf karena tidak memberikan pengumuman tentang keterlambatan saya yang keterlaluan ini. Sekali lagi maaf

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Naruto dan Shikamaru segera pergi dan Shikamaru memaksa Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya agar mereka bisa membicarakan insiden tadi dengan lebih rinci dan Shikamaru sangat ingin mengetahui semua yang Naruto ketahui. Meski dirinya bisa dikatakan jenius, tapi ada kalanya otak jeniusnya tidak mengerti akan beberapa hal, termasuk eksistensi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi siapapun Naruto, Naruto tetaplah Naruto dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

Esok harinya, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk ke akademi karena hari ini adalah pembagian tim _genin_ dan Naruto sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak dengan siapa saja dirinya dipasangkan dan tim lainnya. Tentu saja si kepala pirang itu tau, karena Naruto sudah membaca riwayat tim _genin_ dari generasi pertama hingga generasi sekarang. Tapi Naruto akan tetap diam, tidak ingin menimbulkan kegemparan yang tidak perlu. Begitu Naruto masuk kelas, murid-murid di kelasnya menatapnya dengan heran dan menanyakan bagaimana dirinya ada di kelas sedangkan dirinya gagal dalam ujian kemarin

"Kurasa kalian yang paling tidak pantas lulus dari akademi ini jika otak kalian tetap saja seperti itu. Selalu menilai dari luar tanpa tau kemampuan terpendam dari orang itu. Satu nasihat untuk kalian dariku, jangan pernah meremehkan Naruto atau orang-orang yang terlihat lemah ataupun bodoh. Karena bisa saja itu hanya kamuflase mereka agar diremehkan dan pada akhirnya hal itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk kalian." Terang Shikamaru dengan sedikit sinis dan serius membuat murid-murid di kelas itu terdiam sedangkan Naruto tampak tidak ambil peduli dan duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya

'Ada apa dengan Shikamaru? Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara sinis dan serius ditambah ekpresinya yang dingin itu.' pikir murid-murid lain tidak termasuk Chouji dan Naruto

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Iruka masuk dan murid-murid segera kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing

"Pagi semuanya! _Sensei_ akan membacakan pembagian tim _genin_ dan _jounin_ yang akan membimbing." Ucap Iruka

Karena saya tidak tau tim 1 sampai tim 6 terdiri dari siapa saja, maka akan saya lewati bagian tim 1 sampai tim 6

"Tim 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. _Jounin_ pembimbing tim 7 adalah Hatake Kakashi." Ucap Iruka membuat Sakura menggeram saat dirinya berada didalam tim yang sama dengan Naruto dan memekik senang begitu tau Sasuke 1 tim dengannya

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino. _Jounin_ pembimbing tim 8 adalah Yuuhi Kurenai." Lanjut Iruka membuat Hinata tertunduk kecewa, tapi kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan meyakinkan dirinya bisa dekat dengan rekan-rekan timnya

"Untuk tim 9 tahun ini tidak ada karena tim 9 masih aktif. Berikutnya tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Chouji. _Jounin_ pembimbing tim 10 adalah Sarutobi Asuma." Terang Iruka membaut Ino protes keras karena dimasukan kedalam tim yang berisikan 2 laki-laki yang menurutnya tidak berguna, tapi Shikamaru langsung membalas dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu membungkam Ino

Naruto hanya diam menatap Shikamaru penuh arti, tapi Naruto tau ada yang berubah dalam diri Shikamaru setelah insiden malam itu. Dan Naruto tau apa alasannya, hanya saja Naruto tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru yang pada akhirnya pasti akan membuat perasaan Shikamaru semakin memburuk dan akan berpengaruh pada kerjasama timnya. Shikamaru sendiri juga memilih diam, tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya dengan Naruto, karena Shikamaru sangat yakin bahwa Naruto tau apa yang tengah mengganggunya dan Naruto mencoba untuk tidak membuat perasaannya semakin buruk

Setelah mengumumkan anggota tim beserta _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, Iruka lembali ke ruang para guru, tentunya setelah meminta para muridnya yang telah lulus itu untuk menunggu _jounin_ pembimbing mereka menjemput mereka. Semua tim telah dijemput oleh _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, kecuali tim 7 yang masih menunggu didalam kelas. Sakura tampak kesal namun berusaha menjaga _image_ nya sebagai gadis manis didepan pujaannya, Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tampak duduk diam dan tenang, tapi ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa dirinya siap menghabisi seseorang. Dan Naruto sendiri tampak bersantai dengan bertopang dagu menatap langit

3 jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya _jounin_ pembimbing tim 7 datang dengan wajah yang tidak menampakan penyesalan sama sekali

"Kalian tim 7?" tanya _jounin_ pembimbing tim 7, Hatake Kakashi

"Dengan hanya kami bertiga yang tersisa di kelas ini..kurasa kamu sudah tau jawabannya." Jawab Naruto santai namun terdengar sarkas

" _Maa_..kesan pertamaku..kalian masih bocah." Ucap Kakashi

"Tentu saja kami masih bocah. Dan kesan pertamaku..kamu itu _jounin_ mesum yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu." Balas Naruto

" _Maa maa_..temui aku di atap." Perintah Kakashi yang langsung pergi menggunakan _Shunshin_

"Tinggal disini untuk beberapa menit. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Pinta Naruto dengan serius

"Kenapa kami harus menurutimu?" tanya Sakura sinis yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke

"Diam dan dengarkan." Perintah Sasuke tegas

"Cukup, Sasuke. Aku ingin kalian lebih fokus pada kegiatan kita sebagai rekan tim." Ucap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Sakura. Aku tau kamu tidak suka padaku bahkan sebagai teman sekalipun dan aku juga tidak suka padamu, tapi aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai rekanku. Dan lagi, sekarang ini kita adalah rekan tim, jadi tolong kesampingkan obsesimu pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin tim kita terhambat hanya karena keegoisanmu yang hanya memikirkan Sasuke." Terang Naruto membuat wajah Sakura memerah antara malu dan marah

"Naruto benar. Aku muak dengan _kunoichi_ sepertimu ataupun Ino. Belajarlah dari Hinata. Dia adalah _kunioichi_ terbaik yang aku tau di akademi. Pastikan dirimu berguna bagi tim. Jangan pernah menghambat kerjaku dan Naruto." Tambah Sasuke dengan sinis

"Sasuke!" tegur Naruto

"Apa? Kita harus tegas atau dia akan benar-benar meremehkan peringatan kita dan menjadi kematian kita suatu saat nanti saat menjalankan misi!" Balas Sasuke kesal

Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke memang cukup dekat, tapi tidak sedekat antara Naruto dengan Shikamaru yang sudah seperti saudara kandung. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke mulai mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya dan apa yang harus tidak dilakukannya. Meski jarang bicara, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saling mengerti dan itu semua berkat nasihat-nasihat dari Shisui dan Itachi pada Sasuke mengenai Naruto sebelum keduanya menjalankan misi jangka panjang mereka yang hingga saat ini belum kembali

Sakura terdiam menundukan kepalanya dan tampak tengah memikirkan peringatan dari Naruto juga Sasuke

"Kami tidak mengatakan kamu tidak berguna di tim, tapi kami ingin kamu lebih bisa membawa dirimu didalam tim dan misi-misi yang akan kita jalankan. Aku juga tidak menganggap rasa sukamu pada Sasuke sebagai hal yang konyol, tapi fokuskanlah pada siapa dirimu sekarang. Kamu bukan lagi murid akademi yang berada dibawah lindungan para guru, tapi kamu sudah menjadi seorang _genin_ , seorang _shinobi_. Nyawamu sudah menjadi tanggungjawab terbesarmu. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu setiap saat." Jelas Naruto

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura pada akhirnya dengan pelan

Ketiganya segera pergi ke atap dan ternyata Kakashi tampak menunggu mereka dengan berdiri bersandar pada pembatas dengan satu tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya dan satu lagi memegang sebuah buku _orange_ kecil dalam posisi terbuka

"Kalian terlambat 15 menit." Ucap Kakashi tanpa beralih dari buku 'yang-kalian-tau-buku-apa-itu'

"Setidaknya kami tidak terlambat sampai 3 jam." Jawab Naruto tepat sasaran membuat Kakashi tertawa canggung lalu memasukan kembali buku laknat itu ke sarangnya

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dengan perkenalan. Sebutkan nama, hal yang kalian suka dan tidak kalian suka lalu hobi dan terakhir impian kalian." Ucap Kakashi

"Kenapa tidak _sensei_ contohkan? Dilihat darimanapun, _sensei_ tampak mencurigakan." tanya Sakura

"Baiklah..namaku Hatake Kakashi..apa yang kusuka dan tidak kusuka maupun hobiku belum pantas untuk kalian dengar..impianku..kalian tidak perlu tau." Ucap Kakashi sukses membuat Sakura ber _sweatdrop_ ria, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tampak ber _face-palm_ dalam pikiran mereka

"Dimulai dari perempuan." Lanjut Kakashi

"Namaku Haruno Sakura..aku suka..makanan-makanan manis..aku tidak suka makanan pedas dan serangga..hobiku bermain _trivia_ dan menghapal..impianku..aku belum tau untuk saat ini." Ucap Sakura terdengar kurang yakin

'Kupikir dia akan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tentang orang yang disukainya dan pria idamannya itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum mereka datang kesini? Mereka juga terlambat 15 menit.' Pikir Kakashi heran

"Rambut hitam, kamu yang selanjutnya." ucap Kakashi

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku suka _onigiri_ dan tomat terutama buatan Naruto. Aku tidak suka _nato_ maupun yang manis-manis. Hobiku jalan-jalan dan latihan. Impianku, aku ingin melampaui _niisan_ dan Shisui- _san_." ucap Sasuke dengan tenang

'Tidak buruk. Setidaknya dia tidak terlihat arogan seperti saat masih di akademi.' Pikir Kakashi lega

"Kepala pirang, kamu yang terakhir." Tunjuk Kakashi

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Banyak yang kusuka, tapi banyak juga yang tidak kusuka. Hobiku cukup banyak untuk disebutkan. Impianku untuk saat ini tidak terlalu penting." Ucap Naruto

'Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan memperkenalkan diri dengan cara seperti ini.' Pikir Kakashi ber _sweatdrop_ ria

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini cukup perkenalan saja. Persiapkan kalian untuk ujian besok." Ucap Kakashi

"Tunggu. Bukankah kami sudah lulus? Untuk apa kami mengikuti ujian lagi?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kalian lulus dari akademi bukan berarti kalian resmi menjadi seorang _genin_. Layak atau tidaknya kalian sebagai seorang _genin_ ditentukan oleh _jounin_ pembimbing kalian." Terang Kakashi

"Dan ujian apa yang kamu maksud?" tanya Naruto

"Kalian akan tau besok. Dan kurasa kalian sebaiknya tidak sarapan..atau kalian akan memuntahkannya." Jawab Kakashi memperingatkan dan lagi-lagi langsung pergi dengan _Shunshin_ tanpa pamit

"Jangan dengarkan saran darinya. Dia hanya menggertak. Kita tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengisi energi kita, 'kan? Kusarankan kalian untuk sarapan, tidak peduli nantinya kita akan memuntahkannya atau tidak. Kita harus memiliki tenaga lebih untuk tes besok." Terang Naruto

"Ya, kamu benar. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok." Tambah Sasuke membenarkan

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Banyak yang perlu kupersiapkan untuk besok." Pamit Sakura dengan pelan dan kepala sedikit menunduk

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh dan terlihat aura suram di sekitar Sakura. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak merasa kasihan atau lainnya, karena mereka tau peringatan mereka tadi benar-benar diperlukan oleh Sakura untuk bisa maju dan menjadi _kunoichi_ yang baik dan hebat. Naruto juga tau _shinobi_ tipe apa Sakura itu dan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan menu latihan yang cocok untuk Sakura begitu juga Sasuke. Tapi untuk saat ini, Naruto harus fokus pada penyempurnaan _jutsu-jutsu_ nya, karena meski Naruto kuat namun beberapa _jutsu_ nya masihlah belum sempurna

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali, tapi Naruto tidak segera ke apartemennya. Naruto menuju ke kediaman Nara untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan ingin membicarakan tentang tim mereka. Sayangnya saat itu Shikamaru belum kembali yang pada akhirnya membuat Naruto harus menunggu sambil bermain _shougi_ dan berbincang dengan Shikaku yang saat itu berada di rumah. Selesai bermain, Shikaku dan Naruto memilih berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan serta papan _shougi_ yang membatasi mereka

"Bagaimana dengan tim barumu?" tanya Shikaku malas

"Baik, kurasa. Setidaknya Sasuke satu tim denganku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ sebagai _jounin_ pembimbingku." Jawab Naruto santai

"Hmmh..pasti Kakashi terlambat menjemput kalian tadi." Ucap Shikaku tepat sasaran

"Ya. Tentu saja terlambat, karena Kakashi- _sensei_ selalu saja dengan sengaja datang terlambat jika memang hal itu bukanlah hal yang mendesak dan sangat penting. Benar-benar tidak berubah." Jawab Naruto tenang namun kesal

"Siapa lagi yang ada di timmu?" tanya Shikaku singkat

"Haruno Sakura. Dia memang bukan berasal dari klan _shinobi_ melainkan dari penduduk biasa yang memiliki sistem _chakra_ yang baik. Kontrol _chakra_ nya juga bagus, otaknya cukup cerdas dan mungkin tenaganya cukup besar jika kontrol _chakra_ nya diasah. Tapi untuk saat ini Sakura tidak akan bisa membantu banyak meski aku sudah memberikannya beberapa saran." Terang Naruto

"Apa lebih parah dari Ino?" tanya Shikaku dengan singkat-lagi-

"Ya. Tapi untuk sekarang sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya Sakura bisa berpikir dengan jernih tanpa terhalang rasa suka berlebihannya pada Sasuke." Jawab Naruto

"Haahh. Aku jadi kasihan pada Shikamaru." Ucap Shikaku

"Apa karena Ino seorang perempuan?" tanya Naruto

"Salah satunya." Jawab Shikaku singkat yang tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto

"Formasi Ino-Shika-Chou dari dulu semuanya laki-laki dan sekarang, salah satu dari ketiganya adalah perempuan dan lebih parahnya lagi terlalu memperdulikan penampilan dan ketertarikan berlebihannya terhadap Sasuke. Tapi untungnya masih bisa diajak kerja sama meski harus membujuknya dengan kata-kata yang memotivasinya." Terang Shikaku

"Bagaimana _jisan_ tau hal itu selagi hari ini mereka baru saja dimasukan dalam satu tim?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dengar dari Inoichi bahwa putrinya itu bisa diajak kerja sama jika dimotivasi. Dan aku berpikir bahwa Shikamaru juga telah mengetahui itu sejak kalian di akademi. Kurasa kerja sama timnya tidak akan sebaik generasi sebelum mereka." terang Shikaku

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _jisan_. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang." Ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi kamu benar, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi kedepan." Jawab Shikaku

" _Jisan_..aku ada sedikit permintaan. _Jisan_ bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya Naruto dengan serius namun tenang

"Tidak biasanya kamu mengajukan permintaan padaku. _Maa_ , selama aku bisa, akan aku kabulkan." Jawab Shikaku dan Naruto langsung merapal segel _Fuuin : Sairento_ dan menjelaskan perintaannya pada Shikaku

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore dan Shikamaru sudah kembali dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan _jounin_ pembimbingnya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tepat setelah Naruto selesai bicara dengan Shikaku. Dan kini Naruto tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan, sedangkan Shikamaru duduk bersila disamping Naruto. Keduanya tampak bersantai dan bermalas-malasan dengan dua gelas teh dan beberapa cemilan untuk menemani pembicaraan mereka

"Jadi.." ucap Naruto

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan sampai aku ingin mati saja." Jawab Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil

"Benar-benar kebiasaan Shikamaru. Selalu menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan bahkan hal-hal kecil sekalipun." Balas Naruto

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru singkat tanpa minat

"Jika tidak ingin tau, tidak perlu bertanya." Jawab Naruto

"Ayolah, jawab dengan benar." Bujuk Shikamaru

"Hmmh..setidaknya Sasuke tidak searogan saat di akademi dan mungkin Sakura juga mulai memikirkan bagaimana menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang benar." Terang Naruto

" _Jounin_ pembimbingmu?" tanya Shikamaru singkat

"Sebut saja dia si jam karet yang mesum." Jawab Naruto terdengar cukup kesal

" _Jounin_ pembimbingku cukup keras juga. Tapi kupikir itu yang terbaik dengan formasi Ino-Shika-Chou, dia bisa mengendalikan Ino dengan baik." Terang Shikamaru

"Sarutobi Asuma, benar 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Shikamaru

"Tadi..sebelum aku pulang..apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan _oyaji_?" tanya Shikamaru serius

"Kenapa kamu bisa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik

"Aku tau kalian membicarakan hal serius. Aku menyadari wajah _oyaji_ tadi." Jawab Shikamaru

"...Bukan hal yang harus kamu pikirkan." Balas Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat

"Naruto..kamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkanmu. Maaf, Shikamaru." Jawab Naruto merasa bersalah

"Tidak masalah. Jika memang tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan mencari tau atau memaksamu dan _oyaji_ untuk cerita. Setidaknya _oyaji_ akan menyelamatkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian." Ucap Shikamaru malas

"Pikiranmu semakin tajam saja." Balas Naruto

"Shika- _chan_! Naru- _chan_! Saatnya makan malam!" tiba-tiba suara Yoshino terdengar dari ruang makan

"Ha? Sudah malam?" tanya Naruto tidak menyadari bagaimana Yoshino memanggilnya

"Lebih baik kita segera datang kesana sebelum wanita itu datang kesini dan mengamuk." Jawab Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya

"Dan wanita itu adalah ibumu." Balas Naruto juga bangkit dari baringannya

Keduanya langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ada Shikaku yang duduk manis bersama dengan Yoshino. Naruto dan Shikamaru segera mengambil duduk mereka di depan Shikaku dan Yoshino. Mereka makan dengan tenang sampai makanan mereka habis dan setelahnya membuka pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan dan itu membuat Naruto benar-benar seperti salah satu anggota keluarga. Naruto merasa senang tapi juga sangat merasa bersalah

Selesai makan malam, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena besok akan ada ujian dari _jounin_ pembimbingnya. Naruto membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal seperti biasa, menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong seolah pikirannya tidak bersama dengannya. Naruto memikirkan kemungkinan seperti apa ujiannya besok, tapi jika dilihat dari biografi Kakashi, Naruto tau garis besar dari ujian besok namun Naruto belum tau cara untuk melewati ujian itu dengan baik

Perlahan rasa kantuk bergelayut manja di kedua mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang pada akhirnya menyerah, terpejam. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, matahari dengan perlahan menampakan dirinya dan Naruto segera menyiapkan sarapannya, juga menyiapkan 4 bekal makan siang untuk timnya. Selesai bersiap, Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat latihan timnya yang ternyata sudah ada Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu sambil duduk bersandar di balok kayu. Naruto menghampiri kedua rekannya lalu duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Pagi." Sapa Naruto singkat yang dibalas singkat juga oleh keduanya

"Kau bawa bekal? Apa itu buatanmu sendiri? Kenapa ada 4?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Sakura..pertanyaanmu berlebihan. Ya, aku bawa bekal dan bekal ini buatanku sendiri. Tentu saja ada 4, karena kita ada 4 orang. Jangan lupakan _jounin_ pembimbing kita meski dia tipe orang mesum yang suka terlambat." Jelas Naruto dengan sarkas khasnya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Tenang saja, kutambahkan ekstra toman khusus untukmu." Jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas

"Kalian tidak lupa sarapan tadi 'kan?" tanya Naruto terdengar serius dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari kedua rekan timnya

Selama perbincangan itu, ada seseorang yang mengawasi ketiganya dari atas pohon yang tak jauh dari ketiganya. Sosok itu tampak menatap penuh rasa ketertarikan kepada ketiga _genin_ baru itu, terutama pada si _genin_ berambut pirang yang terlihat seperti _moodmaker_ diantara mereka. Kembali bersama dengan ketiga _genin_ yang masih berbincang dengan santai sembari menunggu _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, dan mereka terlihat begitu akrab dengan perbincangan kecil mereka, ketiganya terlihat seperti saudara

" _Yo_!" sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi ketiganya, tidak lain adalah Kakashi yang menyapa dengan gaya khas seorang Kakashi

Ketiganya saling menatap satu sama lain lalu beralih pada Kakashi kemudian kembali berbincang seakan-akan Kakashi tidak ada disana sama sekali. Tentu saja Kakashi ber _sweatdrop_ ria melihat ketiga _genin_ dihadapannya mengabaikan kedatangannya

"Apa-apaan reaksi kalian itu?" tanya Kakashi

"Oh..kau sudah datang?" tanya Naruto balik dengan sarkas

" _Oii oii_..aku tau aku terlambat, tapi aku punya alasan." Jawab Kakashi

"Hee~..dan alasan apa itu?" tanya Sakura

"Aku..aku tersesat dijalan kehidupan." Jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk bekalang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Ketiga _genin_ dihadapannya tampak menatapnya penuh arti dan Kakashi dapat melihat seulas senyum penuh arti dan hal itu membuat Kakashi tanpa sadar mengambil 1 langkah ke belakang yang membuat senyum misterius ketiganya semakin lebar. Kakashi berdoa dalam hatinya agar ketiga _genin_ dihadapannya ini tidak akan membuat dirinya mendapatkan mimpi buruk atau apapun itu nantinya, karena Kakashi tau mereka merencanakan sesuatu padanya sebelum dirinya mendatangi ketiganya

"Nah, Hatake- _sensei_. Apa yang akan kamu ujikan pada kami? Tidak mungkin kamu ingin kami mengambil lonceng yang jumlahnya hanya 2 sedangkan kami ada 3 orang, benar?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum `manis`nya dan Kakashi kembali mengambil 1 langkah ke belakang

"Dan jangan bilang jika salah satu dari kami harus dikorbankan jika memang lonceng itu hanya memang ada 2. Aku memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke akademi." Tambah Sasuke dengan senyum sarkasnya membuat Kakashi kembali melangkah mundur

"Bagus juga, Sasuke. Sepertinya kembali ke akademi tidak akan menyakitkan dan kita bisa lebih bersantai daripada dilimpahi misi yang membosankan dan berbahaya." Lanjut Naruto dan hilanglah keinginan Kakashi menguji ketiga _genin_ dihadapannya

"Baiklah..baiklah. Kalian menang, kalian lulus." Ucap Kakashi kalah telak

"Eh? Tidak ada pertarungan? Tidak ada pelajaran tentang _shinobi_?" tanya Sakura sarkas

"Kalian sudah memenuhi syarat lulus untuk ujianku. Kalian tidak memerlukan lonceng ini lagi." jawab Kakashi membuat ketiganya tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Tapi, ada yang membuatku penasaran." Ucap Kakashi serius membuat ketiganya ikut serius

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin _sensei_ tanyakan." Balas Naruto tenang

"Apa kalian mengetahui tujuan ujianku sebelum aku datang dan merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Kakashi

"...Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada tim dengan 2 _genin_ dan 1 _jounin_ , selain itu aku dengar isu seorang _jounin_ pembimbing tidak pernah meluluskan _genin_ yang baru saja lulus dari akademi. Dan _jounin_ pemimbing itu juga selalu menggunakan metode yang sama dalam ujiannya, 2 lonceng." Jelas Naruto tenang

" _Niisan_ berpesan padaku untuk jangan bertindak sendirian, karena _shinobi_ sekalipun membutuhkan bantuan." Tambah Sasuke

"Orangtuaku juga terlihat ragu begitu mendengar nama Hatake Kakashi dan karena itulah aku berpikir ada sesuatu antara _jounin_ pembimbing baru kami dengan sifatku. Aku menyadari sifatku yang dulu benar-benar akan membunuhku secara perlahan, dengan semua keegoisanku dan perasaan kekanakan ini, aku menyadari semua itu dan memutuskan untuk mengasah semua kemampuan yang kumiliki." Lanjut Sakura

"Jadi kalian merencanakan ini saat kalian berbincang-bincang tadi?" tanya Kakashi penuh ketertarikan, tapi segera tersadar begitu melihat ekspresi yang sulit dibaca olehnya

"Jadi..keterlambatanmu bukan karena tersesat dijalan kehidupan, tapi terlalu senang memperhatikan kami sampai kamu melupakan berapa jam yang telah kamu habiskan untuk membuat kami menunggu?" tanya ketiga _genin_ itu dengan suara yang terdengar `manis` ditambah dengan senyum `manis` yang menjanjikan penyiksaan yang menyakitkan dan itu membuat Kakashi merasa harus segera melarikan diri dari sana

Tapi, sebelum Kakashi bisa melarikan diri, ketiga _genin_ itu telah mengelilinginya dengan Naruto yang menggenggam sebuah bando telinga anjing, Sakura dengan ekor anjing berbulu lebat dan Sasuke dengan kalung anjing bertuliskan nama `KakashINU` di bandul kalung itu. Melihat hal itu membuat wajah Kakashi yang hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh _hitai-ate_ dan masker terlihat semakin pucat, matanya membulat ketakutan, sedangkan ketiga _genin_ yang telah resmi menjadi tim 7 itu memulai `penyiksaan` mereka

Tim 7 meninggalkan Kakashi setelah puas dengan perhitungan mereka pada _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, tentu saja mereka tidak lupa mengambil gambar dari pemandangan seorang Kakashi yang menggunakan bando telinga anjing di kepala peraknya, ekor anjing berbulu lebar di bokongnya dan kalung anjing bertuliskan `KakashINU` di lehernya. Ketiganya tertawa puas dengan hasil kerja mereka dan mereka bisa menggunakan foto yang mereka ambil untuk mengancam _jounin_ pembimbing mereka. Dan terlahirlah sebuah tim dengan keisengan tingkat dewa dalam tim bimbingan Kakashi

Setelah menarik rasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri, Kakashi segera membuang ketiga benda laknat yang telah dipasangkan oleh ketiga _genin_ didikannya itu jauh-jauh. Dan Kakashi bersumpah tidak akan terlambar sedetikpun, setidaknya tidak dengan alasan yang bisa diterima ketiga muridnya

'Kenapa timku jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana aku melaporkan ujian ini pada yang lain? Mereka pasti akan mentertawaiku.' Batin Kakashi merana

Bersama dengan tim 7, mereka tampak puas dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada _jounin_ pembimbing mereka. Mereka benar-benar berterimakasih pada orang yang memberitaukan tentang Kakashi pada mereka sebelum mereka ujian dan mereka sangat tidak ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menunggu selagi waktu itu masih bisa mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan yang lebih penting daripada menunggu

Ketiganya memilih untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing mengingat baru besok mereka memulai misi pertama mereka karena Kakashi masih harus memberikan laporan tentang ujiannya pada Hokage dan lainnya. Naruto tidak kembali ke apartemennya melainkan ke rumah Shikamaru karena Naruto ingin bicara santai dengan Shikamaru dan membantu Yoshino menyiapkan makan siang dan makan malam sekalian. Dan sore harinya Shikamaru pulang dengan pakaian cukup kotor dan beberapa luka goresan di wajah dan kedua tangannya

"Sesulit itukah ujian dari Asuma- _sensei_?" tanya Naruto sambil menyembuhkan luka-luka Shikamaru dengan _ninjutsu_ medisnya

"Begitulah. Bagian paling sulit ada pada Ino, dia sulit diajak bekerja sama." Jawab Shikamaru malas seperti biasa

"Selesai. Cepat mandi dan ke ruang makan. Aku dan ibumu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayahmu juga pulang cepat hari ini." Ucap Naruto sambil lalu

"Cih..kenapa sekarang Naruto jadi lebih cerewet dari ibuku?" gumam Shikamaru begitu sosok Naruto menghilang di balik pintu

Selama makan malam berlangsung, keluarga Nara bersama Naruto berbincang-bincang seperti biasa

"Bagaimana dengan tes kalian?" tanya Yoshino dengan semangat

"Paling tidak aku dan timku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kami perlukan agar _jounin_ pembimbing kami tidak terlambat. Kami juga lulus tanpa perlu melawannya." Jawab Naruto

"Timku lulus dan Ino masih jadi perempuan yang sangat merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru terselip nada kesal disana

"Naruto, jelaskan lebih detil lagi. _kaasan_ ingin tau." Ucap Yoshino penasaran

"Aku dan timku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Kakashi- _sensei_ agar tidak membuat kami menunggu selagi dirinya terlambat hanya untuk memata-matai kami sambil membaca buku mesumnya itu. Tidak ada yang menarik dari ujian timku dan kami sama sekali tidak perlu bertarung untuk lulus dari ujiannya. Karena kerjasama adalah kuncinya dan kami bekerja sama untuk membuat Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama." Jelas Naruto dengan tanduk imajiner di kepalanya dan ekor iblis di belakangnya membuat kedua Nara dewasa di sana ber _sweatdrop_ ria

'Bagus..kali ini Kushina yang menguasai menguasai tubuh Naruto. Semoga Konoha berhasil menghadapi Kushina #2.' Pikir kedua Nara senior itu

"Kalian memikirkan sesuatu tentangku?" tanya Naruto dengan `manis`nya membuat kedua Nara senior itu bergidik ngeri

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun, apalagi tentangmu." Jawab keduanya dengan serentak

Shikamaru menatap heran pada kedua orangtuanya karena terlihat gugup dan takut pada Naruto dan Shikamaru tau, ada sesuatu tentang Naruto yang membuat kedua orangtuanya begitu gugup menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. Shikamaru juga menyadari perubahan Naruto yang begitu mencolok apalagi dengan cara bicara dan senyum manis tapi menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan itu. Shikamaru tau ada yang Naruto rencanakan dengan semua perubahan sikapnya saat ini

'Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memberitauku apapun.' Batin Shikamaru cukup kesal

"Oh ya, Naru- _chan_. Malam ini menginap saja ya. Besok 'kan hari pertamamu dan Shikamaru menjalankan misi resmi, jadi Shikaku bisa memberikan kalian saran untuk mempermudah setiap misi kalian." Tawar Yoshino

"Kenapa harus aku? Kamu 'kan juga bisa." Tanya Shikaku malas

"Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Yoshino balik dengan senyum `manis` yang memberikan kesan buruk pada Shikaku

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apapun." Balas Shikaku dengan cepat

Selesai makan malam, Yoshino mencuci alat makan mereka dibantu oleh Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru bermain _shogi_ melawan Shikaku di ruang keluarga mereka

"Kenapa kalian terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku balik sambil menggerakan bidaknya

"Kalian terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang kalian yang tengah memikirkannya." Jawab Shikamaru juga menggerakan bidaknya

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kamu khawatirkan. Hanya saja Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar seperti ibunya, dengan bentuk wajah yang sama dan senyum yang sama membuatku benar-benar berpikir bahwa ibunya hidup kembali. Dan orang yang paling ingin kuhindari adalah ibunya." Jelas Shikaku tanpa minat dan kembali menggerakan bidaknya

"Jangan bilang ibunya juga hobi menjahili orang-orang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membalas gerakan bidak milik ayahnya

"Berharap saja Naruto tidak lebih parah dari ibunya. Cukup dengan semua kejahilan dari ibunya saja yang perlu didapatnya, jangan ditambah dengan kecerdasan ayahnya. Atau kejahilannya akan semakin menggila." Jelas Shikaku dan menggerakan bidaknya yang mengakibatkan mengunci semua gerakan bidak Shikamaru

"Kurasa doamu itu terlambat, _oyaji_. Otak Naruto itu warisan dari ayahnya." Ucap Shikamaru

"Aku tau sejak awal kamu mengenal Naruto. Kurasa kali ini kita tidak bisa lari dari apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan semua yang didapatnya dari orangtuanya." Gumam Shikaku sambil mengembalikan _shogi_ pada tempatnya

Dan saat itulah Naruto datang membawa sepiring cemilan dan 3 jus jeruk lalu meletakannya di meja kemudian duduk di samping Shikamaru

"Kemana Yoshino?" tanya Shikaku

"Di kamar. _Kaasan_ bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu diselesaikan." Jawab Naruto

"Besok kalian akan mulai misi pertama kalian 'kan?" tanya Shikaku sambil makan cemilan dihadapannya

"Ya, dan pasti akan sangat merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru

"Tidak ada hari tanpa kata `merepotkan` dari mulutmu itu ya, Shikamaru." Cibir Naruto

"Terserahlah." Balas Shikamaru

"Kuberitau kalian 1 hal. Misi pertama kalian sampai 1 bulan ini akan benar-benar merepotkan dan membosankan." Ucap Shikaku membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto menatapnya tidak mengerti

" _Genin_ yang baru saja lulus akan diberikan misi D- _rank_ hingga _jounin_ pembimbing kalian mengatakan kalian siap untuk misi tingkat selanjutnya. Dan Asuma pernah mengatakan akan menguji murid-muridnya dengan misi rendah itu dalam sebulan. Sedangkan untuk Kakashi, aku tidak tau pasti karena dia tidak pernah meluluskan _genin_ dari ujiannya." Jelas Shikaku menenggak habis jusnya

"Haahh..pasti akan merepotkan." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar

"Sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang suka dengan kata `merepotkan` yang kamu katakan tadi." Cibir Shikamaru dengan seringai malasnya membuat Naruto menatapnya

"Baiklah, kamu menang kali ini." Ucap Naruto kalah

"Sejak awal tidak ada menang-kalah di sini, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru malas

"Sudah hampir larut. Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur, besok kalian harus bangun pagi 'kan?" ucap Shikaku

"Baiklah. Kamu duluan saja, Shikamaru. Aku bereskan ini dulu." Pinta Naruto

"Biar aku yang bereskan ini. Kalian langsung tidur saja." Perintah Shikaku mutlak

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya bisa saling menatap untuk sesaat dan mengikuti perintah Shikaku. Lagipula mereka juga cukup lelah dengan ujian dari _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, terutama Shikamaru yang sempat mengalami luka-luka kecil. Naruto sendiri lelah dengan apapun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, baik itu tentang _jounin_ pembimbingnya, Sasuke dan Sakura, maupun dengan pembicaraannya dengan Shikaku waktu itu

BERSAMBUNG...

Terimakasih telah setia dengan cerita saya

Dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan

Saya benar-benar menyesal karena terlambat dan membuat kalian semua menunggu. _Senpai_ saya semakin sibuk dengan Tugas Akhir dann konsulnya

Dan sebagai _kouhai_ yang baik, saya meminta maaf atas nama _senpai_ dan mohon pengertiannya

 _Matta raishuu_

 _P.S_ saya akan melakukan _voting_. Untuk para _readers_ saya yang tercinta, tolong ikut _voting_ untuk menentukan hidup-matinya Zabuza dan Haku atau salah satu dari mereka. Kalian bisa mem _voting_ keduanya tetap hidup atau hanya salah satunya saja. TERIMAKASIH


	11. Chapter 11

Saatnya membalas _review_

Q : dibikin idup ja dua2'a biar nti jd tmn naruto nti'a...ditunggu ya next chapter'a..

A : Baik, saya tampung _voting_ Yudi

666-avanger

Q : dua" nya biarin hidup aja biar Tobat dulu

A : Oke, saya tampung dulu

Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy

Q : next Thor buat keduanya hidup thor

A : Siap, saya tampung

Endan Bakufu

Q : Thank kouhai san uda mau update lagi. Cerita menarik ditambah imajinasiku sendiri akhirnya ngakak baca chapter ini. Btw buat zabuza and haku kayaknya cukup haku yang hidup, lumayan nambah keluarga naruto kalo zabuza berat di status missing nin. sekali lagi makasi udah mau update

A : Sama-sama, terimakasih juga sudah mau bersabar dengan keterlambatan saya. apa _chapter_ ini membuat Endan ngakak lagi? Saya kurang percaya diri untuk memasukan humor ke dalam cerita

Sara Xavier

Q : terimakasih kouhai san sudah membuat fix yang bagus dan menarik ini dan jangan lupa untuk update yang lebih menarik di chap selanjutnya. Dan untuk soal haku dan zabuza sepertinya bisa dibiarkan hidup semua dan juga bisa bergabung menjadi shinobi konoha dan sandaime bisa mencabut status missing-nin zabuza dan haku dan juga mereka bisa dimasukan dalam team yang akan memback up team lain saat mengalami situasi yang menyulitkan sat misi. terimakasih dan semoga update chap nya tidak lama supaya saya tau bagaimana chap selanjutnya yang buat saya penasaran dan terimakasih jika nanti saran ini di balas dan dipertimbangkan. ganbatte ne kouhai-san

A : Wuahh~! Saya jadi malu sendiri. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya. saya tampung dulu ide Sara

Dhianty

Q : keduanya hidup.. lanjut Thor..

A : Sip, saya tampung. Hmmh..kayaknya banyak yang minta keduanya hidup ya?

Sebelumnya di _Different Path_

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya bisa saling menatap untuk sesaat dan mengikuti perintah Shikaku. Lagipula mereka juga cukup lelah dengan ujian dari _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, terutama Shikamaru yang sempat mengalami luka-luka kecil. Naruto sendiri lelah dengan apapun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, baik itu tentang _jounin_ pembimbingnya, Sasuke dan Sakura, maupun dengan pembicaraannya dengan Shikaku waktu itu

Saya ingin mengakui Naruto sebagai milik saya

Tetapi sepertinya bang Kishi tidak mengijinkan

Saya masih pemula dan masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun

Esok harinya Shikamaru dan Naruto segera pergi untuk berkumpul dengan tim mereka masing-masing dan menjalankan misi pertama mereka, tentu saja setelah sarapan dan membawa bekal makan siang mereka pastinya. Dan seperti yang Naruto perkirakan, Kakashi belum datang sedangkan kedua rekan timnya telah menunggu di tempat latihan tim 7. Naruto menunggu sambil membaca gulungan tentang kontrol _chakra_ dan elemen dasar _shinobi_

"Hei Naruto." Panggil Sakura agak ragu

"Hmm?" respon Naruto masih fokus pada gulungannya

"Menurutmu..Hatake- _sensei_ itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Hmmh..Kakashi- _sensei_? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik

"Tidak..hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa gugup, tapi juga kesal di saat yang sama." Jawab Sakura

"Jika kamu ingin tau pendapatku, mungkin jawabanku akan membuatmu semakin gu-tidak, mungkin akan semakin kesal dengannya." Ucap Naruto sambil menggulung kembali gulungannya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung gulungannya

"Aku juga penasaran." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Haahh..Kakashi- _sensei_ itu tipe orang yang suka terlambat jika memang bukan urusan mendadak dan penting. Ditambah selalu membawa buku kecil laknat berwarna _orange_ di kantung senjatanya. Alasan yang selalu dikatakannya itu didapatnya dari temannya, dan aku berharap temannya bisa menendang bokong Kakashi- _sensei_ karena selalu membuat kita menunggu." Terang Naruto dengan sengaja membuat suaranya cukup keras membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengamati sekitar mereka kemudian menyeringai penuh arti

"Jika dipikir-pikir..kurasa dia benar-benar orang yang mesum. Lihat saja saat perkenalan waktu itu, dia sempat membaca buku kecil laknat itu." ucap Sakura dengan cukup keras

"Hn..sapaannya kemarin benar-benar payah, terutama alasannya terlambat. `Tersesat di jalan kehidupan`..benar-benar alasan paling payah yang pernah kudengar." Tambah Sasuke yang juga dengan cukup keras

Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dengan ekspresi kesal meski hampir seluruh wajahnya tersembunyi di balik maskernya, tapi ketiga _genin_ itu bisa melihat persimpangan imajiner di kepala pria dihadapan mereka

"Oh, kamu sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto acuh tak acuh dengan senyum penuh artinya

"Apa yang terjadi? Kamu hanya terlambat 10 menit. Kemarin kamu terlambat 3 jam." Tanya Sasuke penuh sindiran

"Oh..apa mungkin kamu sudah hapal dengan jalan dari rumahmu ke sini dan tidak tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan itu?" tanya Sakura sarkas

"Yaahh..walaupun aku tidak pernah tau ada jalan yang dinamai dengan kehidupan di desa ini." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya

Tentu saja perkataan dari `calon` anak-anak didiknya itu membuatnya kesal, tapi dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang diucapkan oleh mereka. Dan jujur, Kakashi merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan yang menusuk hati kecilnya itu. Dan lagi, entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi cengeng, cengeng bukan dalam artian yang menangis dari mata, tapi dari hatinya

'Sakit sekali rasanya disindir seperti itu oleh murid sendiri.' Batin Kakashi menangis bombai dan bisa dilihat _chibi_ -Kakashi di atas kepalanya tengah memegangi dadanya dengan sebuah panah yang menusuk jantungnya

'Itu konsekuensi yang kamu dapat karena membuat kami menunggu. Meski kali ini hanya terlambat 10 menit.' Batin ketiga _genin_ itu dengan tanduk iblis imajiner di kepala mereka dan ekor iblis di belakang tulang ekor mereka

Bagus..tim 7 akan menjadi tim dengan _teamwork_ tertinggi yang pernah ada, terutama saat itu berhubungan dengan `menyiksa` _jounin_ pembimbing mereka

"Ekhem! Maaf aku terlambat karena ada berapa hal yang perlu kuselesaikan sebelum pergi." Ucap Kakashi

"Hee~..bukan karena memata-matai kami seperti kemarin? Atau terlalu senang membaca buku tidak bergunamu itu?" tanya Naruto sarkas

"Ayolah..aku hanya terlambat 10 menit. Lebih baik daripada terlambat 3 jam, bukan?" bujuk Kakashi

"Untuk kali ini kami lepaskan. Tapi jika kamu terlambat lebih dari 5 menit, persiapkan dirimu untuk melihat buku kesayanganmu itu hangus hingga menjadi abu." Ancam Sasuke serius dengan tangan yang telah membuat segel tangan untuk _katon no jutsu_ nya

"Aku mengerti. Tolong batalkan segel tangan _jutsu_ mu itu." ucap Kakashi dengan kedua tangan terangkat di sisi kepalanya

Tim 7 bersama _jounin_ pembimbing mereka langsung menuju gedung Hokage untuk mengambil misi pertama mereka. Dan sungguh sial bagi mereka karena mendapat misi menangkap Tora, kucing dari istri _daimyo_ , dan Tora terkenal akan betapa seringnya sang kucing hitam berpita itu melarikan diri dari majikannya. Dan di sanalah mereka, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, menunggu dengan tenang dan sabar. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang tengah membaca buku _orange_ kecil tercintanya

" _Sial. Dari sekian misi di atas meja kenapa jiijii harus memilih misi menangkap Tora? Bahkan ANBU sekalipun memilih menjalankan misi yang beresiko antara hidup dan mati mereka daripada menangkap Tora._ " Terdengar suara geram kecil dari Naruto di seberang sana, tapi terdengar oleh yang lain melalui alat komunikasi mereka

" _Apa maksudmu, Naruto?_ " tanya Sakura dari seberang sana

" _Oh..bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dulu saat aku sering menyelinap ke markas ANBU, aku sering mendengar mereka mengeluh sesuatu tentang menangkap seekor kucing hitam berpita. Tidak kusangka kucing itu adalah Tora dan hebatnya Tora masih hidup setelah 6 tahun berlalu. Tubuhnya juga masih sama seperti dulu._ " Jelas Naruto dan terdengar suara terkesiap Sakura, terkejut

" _Kamu sering menyelinap ke markas ANBU tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu di sana? Bagaimana bisa? Dan setelah 6 tahun? Artinya kamu masih 6 tahun saat itu 'kan?_ " bombardir Sakura pada Naruto

" _Sakura, kamu berisik. Hei, Kakashi-sensei. Aku tau kamu mendengarkan pembicaraan kami, berpartisipasilah sedikit dalam misi ini. Jangan membaca buku tidak bergunamu itu terus-terusan, terutama saat menjalankan misi._ " tegur Naruto kesal

" _Kakashi..kamu lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?_ " tanya Sasuke di seberang sana membuat Kakashi bergidik dan segera memasukan buku kesayangannya itu ke dalam sarangnya

'Darimana Sasuke tau aku sedang membaca buku kesayanganku?' batin Kakashi heran

" _Tentu saja kami ta., Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Justru ini sangat aneh bahwa kamu tidak menyadari sejak tadi Kagebunshin_ ku _tidak hanya mengawasi Tora, tapi juga kamu?_ " tanya Naruto seolah membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkannya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak-semak dan dengan tenangnya Naruto berjalan mendekati semak-semak itu. Si pelaku pembuat suara itu tidak lain adalah Tora yang tengah memakan sesuatu seperti serangga. Naruto berlutut di depan Tora yang anehnya diam dan memperhatikan Naruto

"Berhentilah melarikan diri dari majikanmu. Asal kamu tau, semua orang lelah mengejarmu setiap kali kamu melarikan diri. Jika kamu ingin keluar dari rumah, tinggal ajak majikanmu sekalian atau kamu bisa bermain di taman sekitar rumah majikanmu. Rumah majikanmu pasti sangat besar 'kan?" ucap Naruto

Membuat timnya yang mendengar dari alat komunikasi mereka hanya bisa berpikir bahwa Naruto mulai kehilangan kewarasannya karena terlalu lama menunggu dan Naruto bukan tipe orang yang menunggu dengan tenang tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah Tora mengeong seolah membalas apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto

"Jadilah kucing baik dan ikut denganku." Pinta Naruto sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeluk Tora

Awalnya Tora menatap kedua tangan Naruto lalu ke wajahnya yang masih terlihat tenang dan aura sekitar Naruto sangat menenangkan. Dan saat merasa dirinya yakin, Tora melompat dan dengan mulusnya mendarat dalam pelukan Naruto yang langsung mengelus-elus kepala hitam itu

"Aku sudah menangkapnya. Kita kembali." Ucap Naruto membuat timnya tercengang karena betapa singkat dan lancarnya Naruto menangkap Tora hanya dengan bicara

Saat mereka sampai di gedung Hokage, _Sandaime_ menatap mereka dengan heran. Pasalnya mereka belum ada 1 jam menjalankan misi dan mereka sudah menyelesaikannya tanpa ada yang memiliki luka cakaran di tubuh mereka, tanpa ada dedaunan yang terselip di sela rambut mereka

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat dan tetap bersih tanpa luka?" tanya _Sandaime_

Tiba-tiba atmosfer ruangan itu berat dan Naruto memberikan Tora ke pelukan Sakura. Naruto mendekati meja kerja Hokage dan berdiri tepat di depan _Sandaime_ yang terlihat gugup dengan aura Naruto yang gelap, wajahnya tertutupi bayang-bayang poninya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat mengintimidasi

" _Jiijii_..jangan bilang kamu sengaja memilih misi ini dari sekian banyak misi yang ada di meja ini hanya untuk melihat bagaimana kami menangkap Tora yang bahkan bagi para ANBU Tora masuk ke dalam buku _bingo_ mereka dengan julukan `kucing sialan dari neraka` yang paling mereka benci." Ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan membuat yang lain bahkan ANBU yang bersembunyi di dalam ruangan itu ikut gugup

" _Ma-maa maa_..Naruto, tenang dulu. Bukan itu maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja mengambil kertas misi yang berisikan misi untuk menangkap Tora. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kamu bisa makan ramen sepuasmu hari ini dan katakan para Teuchi aku yang membayar." Tawar _Sandaime_

"Buat itu 1 minggu penuh..tidak, 1 bulan penuh." Ucap Naruto dengan nada _final_ , tidak ingin dibantah

"Bagaimana jika 2 minggu." Tawar _Sandaime_

"Buat itu 1 bulan penuh atau buku koleksi tercintamu yang ada di ruangan ini, di dalam laci kedua paling bawah akan kumusnahkan dan kulaporkan pada _baabaa_ untuk memusnahkan koleksimu yang kamu simpan di kamarmu dan _baabaa_ yang ada di bawah ranjang dan meja kerjamu." Ancam Naruto

"Baiklah..baik. 1 bulan penuh, karena itu jangan musnahkan kolekse-koleksi tercintaku." Pinta _Sandaime_ memelas yang menjatuhkan _image_ nya sebagai _shinobi_ terkuat di Konoha dan yang dikenal sebagai _God of Shinobi_ atau profesor _shinobi_

' _Sandaime-sama_..anda benar-benar menjatuhkan _image_ anda sebagai orang yang terhormat. Dan anda dikalahkan oleh Naruto dari semua orang yang ada hanya dengan ancaman seperti itu. Naruto..kamu benar-benar sadis.' Batin orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, tidak termasuk _Sandaime_ dan Naruto tentunya

Dan dengan begitu misi selesai setelah Sakura memberikan Tora pada pemiliknya

"Naruto..apa kamu tidak berlebihan pada _Sandaime-sama_?" tanya Sakura penuh prihatin pada pemimpin desanya

"Tidak. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula kamu juga benci dengan orang mesum 'kan? Dan _jiijii_ termasuk kategori orang mesum dengan koleksinya yang bahkan lebih banyak dari Kakashi- _sensei_." Jawab Naruto santai

"Tapi benar-benar..siapa yang menyangka seorang Hokage bisa begitu mesum." Gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa di dengar kedua rekannya

"Kalian bisa menyalahkan anak didiknya dulu, karena buku itu ditulis oleh anak didiknya itu. Oh mereka lebih dikenal sebagai _sannin_ Konoha, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah penulis buku mesum itu, yang satu lagi paling buruk untuk urusan judi bahkan sebatas pertaruhan kecil sekalipun dia akan kalah. Lalu yang satu lagi seorang pedofil maniak ular dan terobsesi pada _Sharingan_. Berhati-hatilah Sasuke, atau kamu akan menjadi korban pedofil itu." terang Naruto

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Oh..bukan apa-apa. Kalian bisa ikut aku makan ke Ichiraku, _jiijii_ yang traktir." Tawar Naruto

Keduanya mengangguk dan mereka langsung menuju ke Ichiraku tanpa ambil peduli dengan apa Naruto katakan tadi. Sampai di sana, Naruto langsung memesan ramen porsi jumbo sedangkan kedua rekannya hanya memesan porsi normal. Dan belum sampai kedua rekannya menghabiskan ramen mereka, Naruto telah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo dalam sekejap

"Naruto..kamu benar-benar ingin menghabiskan uang _Sandaime-sama_ , ya?" tanya Sakura ber _sweatdop_ ria

"Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk lagi." jawab Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ ria mendengar ucapan rekan tim pirangnya dan keduanya bersumpah dirinya bisa melihat sepasang tanduk kecil imajiner di kepalanya dengan sayap kelelawar kecil di punggung Naruto dan ekor iblis di tulang ekornya. Dan hanya ada 1 kata terlintas begitu di kepala mereka begitu melihat Naruto yang seperti ini dan kata itu adalah ` _oni_ `

"Oh ya. Setelah ini bisa kalian ikut denganku ke rumah Shika? Selagi ini masih siang." Ajak Naruto membuyarkan pikiran kedua rekan timnya

"Untuk apa ke tempat rusa pemalas itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam menikmati ramen ekstra tomatnya

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian, tapi tertinggal di rumah Shika." Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu! Kamu tinggal bersama klan Nara?" tanya Sakuta terkejut

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku sering menginap di sana. Bisa dibilang mereka seperti keluargaku." Jawab Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramen jumbonya yang kesembilan

'Sejak kapan dia menghabiskan 4 mangkuk ramen jumbo?' batin kedua rekan timnya ber _sweatdrop_ ria

Dan selesai makan siang, mereka segera menuju ke kediaman utama klan Nara. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan rumah Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu besar dan di samping rumahnya terlihat seperti hutan yang sangat terawat. Dan untuk sekilas, mereka melihat beberapa rusa terlihat seperti mengintip dari balik pohon

"Aku pulang." Ucap Naruto membuat kedua rekannya mengernyit

"Naru- _chan_ , kamu pulang cepat sekali. Shika- _chan_ belum pulang dari misi pertamanya." Jawab seorang wanita cantik-Yoshino- yang terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan 2 anak yang cukup dikenalnya

" _Ara~_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ , selamat datang. Dan Naru- _chan_ , kenapa tidak bilang rekan timmu akan datang? _Kaasan_ belum menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk tamu hari ini." Tanya Yoshino

"Tidak perlu, _kaasan_. Mereka tidak akan lama. Aku ingin memberikan mereka sesuatu, tapi tertinggal di kamar Shika." Terang Naruto

' _Kaasan_?' batin kedua rekan tim Naruto heran dan berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar seperti bagian dari keluarga di rumah ini

"Lagipula kami sudah makan siang." Lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah. Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ , anggap saja di rumah sendiri." Ucap Yoshino dengan senyum keibuannya dan segera kembali dengan urusannya di dapur

Naruto bersama kedua rekan timnya juga segera ke kamar Shikamaru dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja belajar Shikamaru. Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan 3 buah anting..atau lebih tepatnya tindik berwarna perak dengan bentuk yang sama dengan lambang klan Uchiha, lambang keluarga Haruno dan lambang klan Nara

"Aku menyiapkan ini semalam. Aku memasukan _chakra_ ku ke dalam anting ini dan kita bisa bicara melalui telepati melalui anting ini. Kita juga bisa tau posisi yang lainnya yang menggunakan anting ini. Cukup alirkan sedikit _chakra_ pada anting ini saat ingin bicara melalui telepati dan saat kalian ingin memberitau posisi kalian." Jelas Naruto dengan memberikan tindik berlambang klan Uchiha pada Sasuke dan lambang keluarga Haruno pada Sakura

Keduanya langsung memasang tindik itu di telinga kanan mereka meski sakit saat melubangi telinga mereka, tapi berkat _ninjutsu_ medis yang Naruto lakukan pada mereka luka mereka sembuh dalam sekejap

" _Kalian bisa mendengarku?_ " kedua rekan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Naruto di kepala mereka dan menatap Naruto yang mulutnya masih tertutup rapat

"Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah kukatakan, jika kalian ingin bicara menggunakan telepati, alirkan sedikit _chakra_ kalian pada anting itu." jawab Naruto

" _Begini_?" tanya Sasuke dengan telepati

"Ya. Kalian bisa memilih dengan siapa kalian ingin bicara. Saat mengalirkan _chakra_ kalian, kalian harus fokus pada siapa kalian ingin bicara." Terang Naruto

"Lalu yang 1 lagi untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura penuh dengan rasa penasaran

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Shikamaru." Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura ber _sweatdrop_ ria

Ketiganya berlanjut dengan berbincang-bincang ringan yang tentu saja setelah Naruto membuatkan makanan ringan dan minuman untuk mereka. Dan tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru pulang dengan wajah kusam begitu juga pakaiannya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Shikamaru kembali ke kamarnya yang ternyata masih ada Sasuke dan Sakuya yang berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto

"Ini sudah sore. Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Shikamaru yang memang menyindir kedua rekan tim Naruto untuk segera pulang karena Shikamaru kurang suka kamarnya didatangi oleh orang lain selain Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya

"Maaf Shikamaru. Aku lupa kamu benci kamarmu dimasuki orang luar. Aku akan mengantar mereka dan kembali ke apartemen. Aku lupa membersihkannya kemarin." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri diikuti oleh kedua rekan timnya

"Oh dan pakailah anting yang ada di mejamu. Itu untukmu dan aku memasukan sedikit _chakra_ ku ke dalamnya. Kamu tau anting apa itu, kan?" Lanjut Naruto sambil keluar yang lagi-lagi hanya diikuti oleh kedua rekan timnya

Setelah Naruto berpamitan pada kedua Nara senior, Naruto pulang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Naruto..sejak kapan kamu kenal dengan keluarga Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi

"Sejak aku masih 5 tahun mungkin..aku tidak terlalu ingat. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Naruto

"Tidak..hanya saja sepertinya kalian sudah benar-benar saling kenal, bahkan kamu memanggil ibunya Shikamaru dengan ` _kaasan_ `." Terang Sakura

"Mereka yang memaksa..aku bisa apa?" balas Naruto

" _Kenapa Kakashi tidak kamu beri anting seperti ini juga_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba melalui telepati pada Naruto dan Sakura

" _Kenapa kamu bertanya menggunakan telepati?_ " tanya Sakura penasaran

" _Naruto tidak bilang dia memberikan ini pada Kakashi dan aku yakin pasti ada alasan tertentu. Mengingat seperti apa Naruto, dia pasti tidak ingin Kakashi mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya._ " Jelas Sasuke

" _Ya..karena Kakashi-_ sensei _adalah alasan kenapa aku memberikan anting itu pada kalian. Kakashi-_ sensei _selalu mengamati kita dari kejauhan dan sekarangpun kita sedang diawasi olehnya._ " Terang Naruto

" _Tunggu..kamu tau darimana sekarang kita sedang diawasi?_ " tanya Sakura heran

" _Katakanlah aku ini tipe sensor._ " Jawab Naruto

" _Kenapa dengan Kakashi yang selalu mengawasi kita?_ " tanya Sasuke kembali pada topik

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin Kakashi-_ sensei _melaporkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu pada_ jiijii _. Kakashi-_ sensei _ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku._ " Jelas Naruto

" _Tapi..kenapa_ Sandaime-sama _ingin Kakashi-_ sensei _mengawasimu?_ " tanya Sakura heran, tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mendapat perhatian lebih dari pemimpin desanya

" _Tanyakan saja langsung pada_ jiijii." Jawab Naruto santai

"Kita berpisah di sini. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi menuju apartemennya

Kedua rekan timnya hanya menatap punggung Naruto lalu saling menatap sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto segera membersihkan kamar apartemennya begitu sampai di sana dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya

' **Naruto.'** Panggil _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makannya untuk sesaat lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya

'Ada apa?' tanya Naruto

' **Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau sepertinya `penguntit`mu semakin bertambah?'** tanya _Kyuubi_ balik

'Tidak, `penguntit`ku memang bertambah 2 orang dan mereka bukan suruhan _jiijii_. Sepertinya dari luar Konoha.' Jawab Naruto

' **Apa sudah dimulai? Bukankah masih ada waktu 2 atau 3 bulan lagi?'** tanya _Kyuubi_

'Entahlah. Mungkin persiapan awal atau memang mereka mempercepat rencana awal mereka. Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk Konoha tanpa ada masalah dengan _kekkai_ yang di pasang oleh pertahanan Konoha?' terang Naruto

' **Kurasa yang 1 lagi bukan sekutu mereka.** _ **Chakra**_ **nya cukup familiar untukku.'** Ucap _Kyuubi_

'Benarkah? Kurasa kita harus ekstra hati-hati. Mungkin saja orang itu punya hubungan dengan orang di masa lalumu itu.' Balas Naruto sambil menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci peralatan masak dan makannya tadi

' **Kuharap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang di masa laluku, tapi jika mamang dia ada hubungan dengan orang di masa lalumu, kurasa kita benar-benar harus memiliki rencana cadangan.'** Terang _Kyuubi_

'Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin kurang efektif..tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang rencana bunuh diri.' Ucap Naruto membuat _Kyuubi_ mengernyit di dalam `kandang`nya

' **Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Rencana apa itu?'** tanya _Kyuubi_ penasaran masih tidak terima dirinya mendapatkan akses terbatas terhadap apa yang penahannya ini pikirkan

'Seperti yang kukatakan. Mungkin rencana terakhirku bisa dikatakan sebagai rencana bunuh diri. Dan aku kurang yakin rencana terakhir ini akan berhasil. Karena itu, setidaknya kita fokus pada rencana awal. Kesampingkan saja rencana terakhirku.' Terang Naruto

' **Jika itu yang kamu inginkan. Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur, besok kamu ada misi 'kan?'** tanya _Kyuubi_

'Ya. Selamat tidur.' Jawab Naruto yang langsung tidur di ranjangnya

Esok harinya Naruto menemui rekan timnya dimana biasanya mereka berkumpul dan hebatnya adalah Kakashi tidak datang terlambat sedetikpun

"Pagi murid-murid tercintaku." Sapa Kakashi dengan _eye-smile_ nya seperti biasa

"Pagi. Akhirnya kamu tidak terlambat. Bagus, kamu datang tepat waktu." Jawab Sasuke tajam

"Pagi juga, Hatake- _sensei_. Sungguh di sayangkan, sebenarnya aku sudah melatih kekuatanku dan aku ingin mencobanya pada Hatake- _sensei_ jika _sensei_ berani datang terlambat lagi." ucap Sakura kecewa yang dibuat-buat

"Pagi." Balas Naruto singkat

Dan reaksi dari ketiga muridnya itu membuat Kakashi ber _sweatdrop_ ria dan menangis bombai dalam hatinya, meratapi dirinya yang terkesan seperti anak tiri..tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya guru yang tidak dianggap. Tapi tiba-tiba perhatian Kakashi beralih pada telinga kanan ketiga muridnya, ada sesuatu di telinga kanan mereka..sebuah tindik yang anehnya memiliki bentuk dari _marga_ mereka, Uchiha, Haruno dan Uzumaki

"Sejak kapan kalian memakai tindik?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Kemarin." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan dingin

"Lalu..bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kakashi penuh harap yang dibuat-buat

"Maaf, _sensei_. Kami hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya dan kami ingin memakainya." Jawab Sakura

"Menemukan?" beo Kakashi tidak mengerti

"Aku menemukan anting ini saat membersihkan apartemen kemarin." Terang Naruto yang diikuti anggukan dari kedua rekan timnya

"Begitukah?" tanya Kakashi memastikan dan ketiganya mengangguk

1 minggu telah berlalu setelah Naruto memberikan tindik itu pada kedua rekan timnya dan Shikamaru. Naruto hanya akan bangun, membersihkan diri, menyiram tanaman kesayangannya, membuat sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuk timnya lalu pergi menemui timnya. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan akhir-akhir ini, dengan puluhan _D-rank_ misi yang didapatnya, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan itu cukup mengesalkan. Ditambah dengan Kakashi yang terkadang menatap ketiganya penuh curiga dan sesekali melirik pada tindik mereka

Seperti saat ini, tim 7 tengah menjalankan misi _D-rank_ , yaitu mencabut tanaman liar dan menggantinya dengan tanaman hias di salah satu rumah penduduk. Sasuke terlihat tengah mencabuti tanaman liar, Sakura mengganti tanaman liar yang dicabut oleh Sasuke dengan menanam tanaman hias, sedangkan Naruto memasukan tanaman liar yang Sasuke cabut ke dalam kantong sampah. Kakashi sendiri hanya mengamati ketiga muridnya itu yang hebatnya tanpa buku _orange_ kecil tercintanya itu di tangannya. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak berani lagi membaca buku laknat itu di depan ketiga muridnya, atau buku tercintanya akan langsung di bakar di tempat

Dan sekarang akhirnya Kakashi menyadari sesuatu, timnya bekerja dengan baik, membagi tugas dengan baik. Tapi dari sekian pekerjaan yang dilakukan ketiga muridnya, Naruto tidak terlalu mengambil andil dalam semua misi yang telah mereka lakukan, jika dibandingkan, Sasuke 40%, Sakura 40%, sedangkan Naruto 20%. Dan Kakashi sudah beberapa kali memberikan Naruto tugas lebih yang langsung dijalankan oleh Sasuke atau Sakura, tentunya jika tugas keduanya selesai, mereka akan mengambil alih tugas Naruto yang diberikan oleh Kakashi

Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja timnya sendiri, Naruto seolah menjauhkan diri dari kedua rekan timnya yang beberapa waktu lalu masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak hanya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura juga. Ketiganya menjadi jarang bicara saat menjalankan misi, mereka lebih banyak diam dan menggerakan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan tugas mereka

Tapi Kakashi tidak suka dengan suasana ini

"Hei, kalian bertiga." Panggil Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat ketiga muridnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kalian jadi jarang bicara saat misi." Tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya perasaan _sensei_ saja." Jawab Naruto kembali fokus pada tugasnya

"Tidak, kalian memang sudah jarang bicara. Dan Sasuke juga Sakura hampir melakukan semuanya. Naruto, kamu yang paling pasif dalam misi." Terang Kakashi serius

"Aku tau. Karena itu kamu membagikan upah misi sesuai dengan apa yang kami lakukan." Jawab Naruto membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak

"Maaf soal itu, tapi aku harus adil di sini. Jadi, kenapa kamu begitu pasif dalam tim?" tanya Kakashi

"Tidak, tindakanmu memang yang paling benar. Dan untuk alasan itu, sepertinya aku juga tidak tau jawabannya." Jawab Naruto

"Aku merasa ini sudah natural bagi kami sendiri. Aku tidak merasa terganggu, justru aku bisa fokus pada apa yang kukerjakan." Tambah Sasuke

"Aku tau kamu orang yang cukup adil, karena itu aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku membutuhkan uang lebih untuk sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa memintanya pada ayah dan ibu, karena itu aku melakukannya." Lanjut Sakura

"Dan aku tidak masalah. Lagipula kami sudah setuju untuk melakukan sesuka kami saat misi." Tambah Naruto

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban-jawaban dari ketiga muridnya, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Jika boleh jujur, Kakashi ingin melepaskan frustasinya dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Atau dia bisa mengeluhkan sikap ketiga muridnya pada mantan guru mereka atau bahkan pada _Sandaime_ sekalian. Kakashi kali ini benar-benar tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan-bukan lebih tepatnya jalan kebimbangan

BERSAMBUNG...

Terimakasih telah setia dengan cerita saya

Dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan

 _Matta raishuu_

 _P.S_ untuk para _readers_ saya yang tercinta, saya masih membuka _voting_ `hidup-matinya Zabuza dan Haku` tolong ikut _voting_ untuk menentukan hidup-matinya Zabuza dan Haku atau salah satu dari mereka. Kalian bisa mem _voting_ keduanya tetap hidup atau hanya salah satunya saja. TERIMAKASIH


End file.
